<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>战斗女仆阿尔弗 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888549">战斗女仆阿尔弗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, M/M, Top America (Hetalia), Top China (Hetalia), 十革组 - Freeform, 恶天候组, 雪国组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果亚瑟·柯克兰提前了解过“战斗女仆”到底是个什么工种，他绝不会听信胡子混蛋的建议雇佣一个上门。但说到底，这一切还是布拉金斯基的错！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), 沙苏, 米露, 耀朝</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 花园一声巨响，战斗女仆拉风登场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为架空魔法世界观（除阿尔弗雷德外基本全员老妖精），主角组为恶天候（柯克兰惨遭迫害成为冷战最大的受害者），主CP为冷战<strong>米露</strong>，含十革<strong>沙苏</strong>，后期有好茶<strong>耀朝</strong>，请酌情阅读。另，有可能使用菌言菌语并埋藏对型月的捏他及吐槽。</p><p>本故事灵感来自于《魔法少女伊利亚》在Lofter的评论区，也是姊妹篇，但并非同一世界观，CP也不一致——没想到吧，女装攻才是作者的心头好哒！</p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在魔法少女世界观下弱小可怜又无助，但是在这个完全彻底的魔法世界观下，他竟然逆袭了！他不再是那个阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯了，他进化成了对魔法兵器，阿尔弗雷德·切嗣·卫宫-琼斯！</p><p>去吧战斗女仆阿尔弗，用你巨无霸那么大的一双拳头打穿所有的邪恶魔法使副本，灵基再临为花嫁女仆阿尔弗，迎娶东欧猛男，走上职业巅峰吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑塔利亚大陆，西之国，伦蒂尼恩。</p><p>柯克兰家族的领地今日是少有的晴朗天气，但是亚瑟·柯克兰完全开心不起来。</p><p>这位金发、绿眼、粗眉的魔法使抱着脑袋坐在工坊的镜子前，如同一座沉默的雕塑，平日里总绕在他周身的活泼小精灵也蛰伏着，一分钟，两分钟，这活人雕塑像是中了冷冻咒似的。</p><p>然后他就爆发了，亚瑟从扶手椅里猛地跳起来，冲镜面咆哮：“给我连接波诺弗瓦！胡子混蛋，你给我出来！！！要是五秒钟内我看不到你那张蠢脸你就等着不举吧！”</p><p>镜子如湖面般泛起波纹，三秒钟后，一位留着半长金发和胡茬、拥有一双蓝紫色眼睛的漂亮男士出现在镜面上。他歪斜地靠在绒面椅子里，身穿一件紫色绸子睡袍，袒着胸膛，说话前先打了个哈欠：“即使对你而言这也不是一般的过分，亲爱的亚瑟。是什么事让你大清早的打扰我的美容觉，还用这么恶毒的诅咒威胁我？”</p><p>“现在已经十点了！”亚瑟说，“波诺弗瓦，这是紧急情况——你跟布拉金斯基家族交往挺密切，是不是？你对伊万·布拉金斯基了解多少？”</p><p>弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦稍微坐直了一些，眼睛里的慵懒淡去了大半：“也可以这么说，但你问这些做什么？”</p><p>布拉金斯基（Braginsky）是整个大陆最古老的姓氏之一，其领地位于北之国最寒冷的地方，也有人称他们为“布拉德金斯基”（Bloodginsky）——顾名思义这是个被暴戾、暗杀、手足相残的血腥历史妆点的姓氏。倒不是说其他家族以前就文雅到哪去，只是布拉金斯基似乎至今仍保留着一部分曾经的野蛮传统。诚然如今活跃的一代看起来正常了不少，但没人知道他们的上一代族长是怎么死的。</p><p>这一切本与亚瑟·柯克兰没什么直接关系，然而这天早上，以“全领域精通”之名享誉整个大陆的魔法使原本在自己的工坊里做日常研究——因为天气晴朗心情颇佳，他选择了“如何将变猪魔药伪装成司康饼”的课题——却在将面团塞进烤炉之前，连续接了三次通讯，分别来自三位布拉金斯基。</p><p>第一次通讯来自伊万，布拉金斯基家族最年轻的男性。裹着米色风衣的冰系魔法使笑眯眯地说：“柯克兰先生，我准备去你的庄园住一段时间。”</p><p>亚瑟的烤盘摔在了地上：“为什么？！”</p><p>伊万轻轻叹气：“我哥哥伊廖沙最近回家了。你知道伊廖沙，对吧？但是他一回来就天天和大哥斯乔帕打——我是说，吵架，家里实在是太乱了，我需要避避风头。”</p><p>亚瑟当然知道“伊廖沙”——伊利亚·布拉金斯基是个火系魔法使，明明是布拉金斯基家族第二年长的男性却总喜欢跑到普通人的城镇去，他当年逃家的新闻传遍了整个大陆上的魔法家族，还间接导致亚瑟经历了人生中最惨痛的一次失去。但这不是眼下的重点。</p><p>“为什么是我家？！”</p><p>“当然是因为我对柯克兰先生的魔法和治理领地的手腕都很感兴趣啦，”伊万依旧笑眯眯的，“也许我们可以成为朋友呢！”他紫色的眼睛里划过一道冷光，“您该不会那么残忍地拒绝我吧？”</p><p>柯克兰家族的绅士传统适时地坑害了亚瑟：“我当然不是这个意——”</p><p>“那太好啦！我会用‘罗马弹射’过去，明天下午见！”</p><p>亚瑟目瞪口呆，一时不知道是伊万·布拉金斯基声称要住到他家来更可怕，还是此人要用‘罗马弹射’的方式旅行更吓人——‘罗马弹射’快是很快，但亚瑟只在十五岁的时候跟哥哥们偷偷试过一次，事后几个小伙子又晕又吐，在床上躺了一天才缓过来。</p><p>镜面再次泛起波纹，如果不是显现的人影有一双和金属系魔法使身份相得益彰的金瞳，亚瑟差点以为是伊万忘了什么要求又找上他了。布拉金斯基家族的长男兼族长斯捷潘身着繁复礼服，一如既往的一副贵族派头：“日安，柯克兰先生。我猜想您刚才与我弟弟万涅奇卡通了话？”</p><p>“是的，布拉金斯基先生，”亚瑟冷静道，“您的弟弟似乎打算到鄙宅小住几日。”</p><p>“恐怕不止是‘几日’，”斯捷潘说，“如您所见，我与我的另一个弟弟有一些事务需要解决，导致家中有些喧闹，我一直担心万涅奇卡是否对此感到厌烦。但是，既然他选择到您家叨扰，我真是放心不少——柯克兰家族如此显赫，想必不会亏待了他。”</p><p>柯克兰家族的自傲传统适时地坑害了亚瑟：“我们自然会让每一位客人宾至如归——”</p><p>“最好如此。”斯捷潘微笑，金眸有那么一瞬间看起来像种冷血爬行动物，然后他切断了通话。</p><p>这次亚瑟还没来得及呼吸两次，新的通话就呼入了进来。出现在镜中的第三位布拉金斯基有着和前面两位毫无二致的面孔，但他的眼睛是红色的。伊利亚·布拉金斯基穿着一套深蓝色、疑似普通人类军队制服的衣装，两手背后，脊背挺直，让亚瑟也不由自主地站直了。</p><p>“柯克兰，”伊利亚简短地点了一下头，“万涅奇卡明天要住到你家去。照顾好他，如果他回来时瘦了哪怕半斤，我保证你一定不会安全。”</p><p>他没等亚瑟回答就切断了通话。</p><p> </p><p>得知前因后果的弗朗西斯笑得前仰后合。</p><p>“是啊，笑吧，尽情笑吧，该死的青蛙！”亚瑟两颊涨红，黑袍翻飞，“我早该知道，你这满脑子污秽的家伙帮不上什么忙！等我死了，在睡梦中被冻成冰雕，你恐怕还要召集全大陆的魔法使大宴十五天，你这无情的玩意儿！”</p><p>“十五天！嗳，要是我还年轻我会这么做的，”弗朗西斯拭去了笑出的眼泪，“但尽管我美貌依旧，你我现在都是大叔的年纪啦，亲爱的亚瑟！我顶多只能为你的葬礼办三天的宴会。——要我说你也太偏执了些，万尼亚可不是那种人！”</p><p>“只有偏执的人能够生存，”亚瑟阴沉道，“何况布拉金斯基家族的暴戾血统比我的召唤术还有名！别废话，告诉我他魔法的特质，我必须准备好应对措施！啊该死的，”他烦躁地敲打额头，“我还得保证他吃好喝好——他干嘛不去你家，或者王耀家？”</p><p>“你刚才是承认自己的烹饪水平技不如人了？”弗朗西斯扬起眉毛，见亚瑟又准备跳脚咆哮，这位美男子举起一只手以示安抚，“好啦，说正事。你想要保护自己的人身安全，还得维持客人的衣食住行，对不对？”</p><p>亚瑟抱着手臂冷哼一声。</p><p>“我最近听说了这么一个有趣的机构，他们的服务正好能满足你的要求——不止如此，还相当符合你那些奇怪的癖好，”弗朗西斯伸出一根手指摇晃着示意亚瑟别打断他，“别在恋爱魔法专家面前装绅士了，你知道自己是个什么德行。听着，你会喜欢这个的——听说过战斗女仆吗，亲爱的？”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟在穿衣镜前第三次检查自己的衣着，调整着胸前口袋里金纹手帕的形状。因为不想因魔法使服饰吓到即将到来的女仆小姐，他选择了传统而安全的深灰色三件套，搭配以绿宝石袖扣和墨绿色领带。</p><p>他检查了一下怀表。已经快要十一点钟了，他与“战斗女仆后援团”约定让他雇佣的那位女仆中午之前到达，以便提前准备好应对预定下午到来的布拉金斯基。</p><p>昨天弗朗西斯提到“战斗女仆”这个词时，亚瑟隐约想起自己的确在信箱里发现过一张写着“一天八十五，拥有独属于你的战斗女仆！”字样的传单，但被他当做骗人的玩意儿随手扔进了壁炉里。</p><p>“这可是个正规又健全的机构！”弗朗西斯抗议道，“你真该试试的，亚瑟，说不定还能让你那病态的研究生活有趣一点儿！”</p><p>于是亚瑟联系了“战斗女仆后援团”——这个机构接受人类科技的电话预订却不使用通讯魔镜，他不得不从仓库里搬出老旧的魔力传声机，为此还让灰尘呛了好几口。</p><p>“欢迎联系战斗女仆后援团，一天八十五，拥有独属于您的战斗女仆！”一道柔和的男声说，“请问您的具体需求是？”</p><p>亚瑟咳嗽了一声：“我需要接待一位来自北之国的魔法使，他——能力很强，脾气不太稳定，所以我需要一位，呃，战斗女仆来帮忙保护我的人身安全。”</p><p>“明白了，您需要一位战斗力很高的女仆。”</p><p>“另外我需要她来照顾客人的饮食，虽、虽然我自己做饭也不错但毕竟还要做研究，没有什么时间做特别豪华的餐点。”</p><p>“好的，您的女仆还要具备料理饮食的能力。”</p><p>“但是战斗力更重要，”亚瑟强调，“我是认真的，如果你们派了整个大陆最棒的厨子过来，她要是活不过一天的话也没有意义。”</p><p>“看来这项任务危险度的确很高。请您放心，我们一定会派出最合适的女仆。”</p><p>亚瑟在门厅里来回踱步。他对“战斗女仆”不可谓不好奇；柯克兰家族虽然富有显赫，却很难信任他人，更青睐采用非人的使魔甚至人偶解决大部分仆从的工作。自从他的父母南下养老、几位哥哥也陆续离家追寻“理想”，只余亚瑟一个人居住的宅子就更不需要什么佣人。</p><p>他在造访其他魔法家族时见识过那些头戴白色发箍、身着黑色衣裙、围着白色围裙的女仆。她们温柔而乖顺，大多漂亮可人（心高气傲的魔法使们当然不允许有任何“不美好”的东西出现在自己周围），毫无怨言地满足主人的一切要求——</p><p>庭院里传来一声巨响。</p><p>亚瑟心脏猛地一跳，再次看了一下怀表：还没到中午十二点，布拉金斯基应该还没到啊！他推开大门，看向噪音传来的地方，不禁心中一痛：他精心照料的玫瑰花圃被烟尘笼罩，不知毁了多少。</p><p>但在那烟尘中，亚瑟看到了别的东西。那是一个人影，即使模糊不清他也能分辨出裙摆的形状。亚瑟暂时忘记了对玫瑰的心疼，快步跑向那个人影：“日安，小姐，你没事吧？我是亚瑟·柯克兰，你的雇——”</p><p>烟尘散开了，而亚瑟直挺挺定在了原地。</p><p>那头戴白色发箍、身着黑色衣裙、围着白色围裙、脚蹬高跟靴的“女仆”有着阳光般的金发，在额角俏皮地竖起一缕；晴空似的眼睛，即使是眼镜片都遮不住它们的光亮；宽阔的肩膀、厚实的胸肌和粗壮的手臂给人极大的安全感，显然战斗力很高，十分符合亚瑟的要求——</p><p>除了他是个货真价实的年轻男人。</p><p>“哎哟，今天早上起晚了我让他们用直升机把我空投下来的，”他叉着腰笑嘻嘻地说，“好久不见啦亚蒂，你的脸还真是一如既往的无聊啊！”</p><p>还是个亚瑟认识的年轻男人！</p><p>全领域精通的魔法使闭上眼睛深吸一口气，并因为吸入了没完全消散的灰尘咳嗽起来。他雇佣来的战斗女仆尽职尽责地给他拍背，那一巴掌的威力险些把他拍进地里。</p><p>亚瑟怒吼道：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这他妈到底是怎么回事！！！”</p><p> </p><p>战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯从雇主亚瑟·柯克兰那里接到的第一个任务，是打扫被他自己破坏的玫瑰花圃。</p><p>“你还是老样子，亚蒂，把玫瑰看得比人还重要！”他抱怨着将被压烂的花儿们捡进亚麻布袋里，“我们可是两年没见了！”</p><p>“三年，”亚瑟没好气地抱着手臂说，“我要投诉——你算哪门子女仆？这是欺诈！你从性别上就不符合要求！”</p><p>“嘿！”阿尔弗雷德用一根枯萎的花枝指着他，“我不能允许你败坏我们机构的名声！谁说‘Maid’必须要是女的？它不过是个职业统称！你这是性别歧视！”</p><p>“这又是你从人类那里学到的新词？”亚瑟嗤之以鼻，“何况我养你到十六岁花了多少钱和资源，你不仅不还，还想从我这里拿钱？！”</p><p>“哈，我就知道你不是白养的我，”阿尔弗雷德将装满的布袋子抡到了肩膀上，压塌了泡泡袖，“但现实点儿，我看到机构提供的资料了，你有麻烦了是不是？放心，没有比我更适合对付这种人的战斗女仆了！”</p><p>亚瑟翻了个白眼：“你？你念咒语哪次不忘词，还想对付个跟我差不多水平的魔法使？而且搞清你的仆人身份，不准叫我亚蒂。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德后退一步：“哇，你果然憋出变态了吗？我不可能叫你主人的！”</p><p>“谁说我——”亚瑟的脸红了，他不会说自己的确想象过温柔美丽的女仆称呼自己为主人的场景，这称呼要是从阿尔弗雷德嘴里说出来他可能会把早上喝的红茶都呕光，“叫我柯克兰先生！”</p><p>“随你，亚蒂。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>花园里温度骤降，突然刮起了狂风，亚瑟抬起头，发现天空中有一道白色的亮光正逐渐下坠，方向正是自己的花园。阿尔弗雷德也神色一凛，扔下了肩上的布袋，一步跨到亚瑟身前：“这就是那个麻烦的人物，对吧？”</p><p>亚瑟不会承认，这位小伙子保护性的姿态还是让他感动了一秒的：“对，布拉金斯基是通过‘罗马弹射’过来的，如果你还记得我教过你的东西，那就是弹射的——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“好，等着瞧吧，我这就把他解决了！”</p><p>“等等，什么叫‘解决’？”亚瑟惊恐地注视着阿尔弗雷德掀起女仆裙——还好他是从前面掀的，让亚瑟的眼睛免于刑罚——从下面抽出了一个有着枣核状前端的金属圆筒。</p><p>白色的光亮越来越近，而阿尔弗雷德将金属圆筒架到肩上向前跑了几步，两腿岔开形成稳定结构，轻快地说：“总之你不想接待这个客人是吧？把他打掉就是啦！”</p><p>亚瑟并不知道，阿尔弗雷德手里的那个东西，是人类发明的一种叫做“火箭筒”的武器。</p><p>但当他看着阿尔弗雷德用那只圆筒射出某种类似于魔弹的物体直冲下落的白色亮光时——</p><p>他知道，自己麻烦大了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“罗马弹射”捏他自型月的“橙子旅行”（Tōko Travel）。</p><p>本章信息量比较多，画风也似乎正经了点，而身为主CP的冷战二人甚至还没正面碰上……请等待并心怀希望吧，一切的一切，都是为了将来的沙雕啊（意味深长）！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 亚瑟·柯克兰的未来一片惨淡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>冷战真的很冷，亚瑟真的很惨，十革真的很奇葩，而红茶，真的很无辜。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>战斗场面苦手，武器知识为零，然而将来还会有更多战斗场面，自闭了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德的“炮弹”与下坠的白色亮光相撞时发出震耳欲聋的声响，绽放出宛若产自东之国名为“一捧雪”的白菊花般的美丽烟火。亚瑟甚至没来得及释放出拦截咒，更没来得及施展静音咒保护自己可怜的耳朵，他在地狱般的巨响中大脑一片空白，斯捷潘和伊利亚·布拉金斯基的话语鬼魅般地在他周身激荡——</p>
<p>“柯克兰家族想必不会亏待了他……”</p>
<p>“我保证你一定不会安全……”</p>
<p>他窥见了自己的未来，柯克兰家族伫立千年的古老宅邸在熊熊烈火中崩塌，而他本人即将被无数钢枪穿成刺猬——</p>
<p>末日般的图景被一片漆黑覆盖了，耳朵里传来“啵”的一声响，亚瑟突然发觉自己恢复了听力。</p>
<p>他同时发觉自己脱离了地面，正面对着阿尔弗雷德的黑色女仆裙。</p>
<p>战斗女仆一只有力的臂弯牢牢箍着亚瑟的腰，将雇主拎在了半空，他的另一边肩膀上仍然架着火箭筒朝空中持续射击。“别担心亚蒂！刚才那一下没有成功，但我会保护好你的！”</p>
<p>一支尖锐的冰棱适时擦着亚瑟的脸颊飞了过去，让魔法使惊出一后背的冷汗。还没等他恢复正常呼吸，亚瑟又听到数次破空之声，更多的冰棱朝他们刺来，阿尔弗雷德夹着他开始急速奔袭！</p>
<p>“阿尔弗雷德，你他妈的在干什么！”他大吼，“放我下来！”</p>
<p>“我听不清！”阿尔弗雷德再次射出一发炮弹，“待会儿再说！”</p>
<p>亚瑟在剧烈的颠簸中视野内一片模糊，褐色的大概是泥土，深绿的是灌木，粉色的——阿尔弗雷德又踩了他的玫瑰！</p>
<p>又一声巨响。亚瑟努力歪着头试图了解发生了什么，便见一堵厚实的冰墙从高空坠落，并没有摔碎，而是扎扎实实地插进了他的草坪里！</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德打了个呼哨：“所以他就是用这种东西防住了我的火箭弹，果然是个麻烦人物啊，哈哈哈哈！”</p>
<p>他一跃而起，跳上了高处的花坛，裙子糊了亚瑟一脸，而当他能够再次视物，魔法使发觉这个角度令他得以看到天空中的场景——</p>
<p>庄园上空灰蒙蒙的天幕中闪烁着光亮，亚瑟意识到那些都是透明的冰砖，而在这些冰砖间跳跃移动仿佛空中行走还不断射出冰棱的衣摆翻飞的身影，正是冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基！</p>
<p>而且他的身形似乎越来越近了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊万·布拉金斯基走进“罗马弹射”的魔法阵之前，被长兄捏着一只手絮叨了一番。</p>
<p>“好不容易我们三兄弟齐聚，如今你却要离开，不得不说我有些难过，”斯捷潘抬手抚上自己胸口，“但让你见证我和你另一位哥哥的争端也着实不体面。”</p>
<p>“没关系，我习惯了。”伊万微笑。</p>
<p>“柯克兰是个好面子的人，他一定会好好招待你，”斯捷潘给他整理起头发来，“但他脾气也的确古怪。尽量别和他起争端，我希望这次能稍微拉近我们两家的距离。如果有可能的话，记录一些和他的魔法有关的情报。”</p>
<p>“好的，我肯定不会先动手。”</p>
<p>斯捷潘欣慰地望着他，金眸泛起悲伤，似乎还有千言万语想说最终却化作一声叹息：“叫我怎么放心呢——柯克兰那灾难般的厨艺水平！”他低下头去擦掉了并不存在的眼泪，“多花钱也不要紧，不要饿着自己！我在你行李里塞了几块列巴以防万一，要记得吃！”</p>
<p>“原来如此，怪不得行李箱变沉了这么多！”伊万恍然大悟。</p>
<p>“你说完了吗？”一道冷漠声线打破了这感动人心的兄友弟恭场景。伊利亚·布拉金斯基向法阵走来，衬衫笔挺却连件大衣都没穿，根本不怕冷似的——伊万之前拜托他来进行弹射操作。</p>
<p>斯捷潘只是冷笑没有作答，他最后一次拍了拍伊万的肩膀，转过身去抬着下巴离开了，他和伊利亚擦肩而过时，伊万幻视两位哥哥之间有噼里啪啦的火花闪烁。</p>
<p>而当伊利亚来到伊万面前，火系魔法使的神色就柔和多了。</p>
<p>“照顾好自己，保持联系，”他给了弟弟一个结结实实的拥抱，“虽然没必要和柯克兰斤斤计较，但如果他太过分，动手也没关系。布拉金斯基不是好欺负的。”</p>
<p>“放心吧，伊廖沙。”伊万说。</p>
<p>伊利亚欣慰地点头：“人总是要走出去看看才能成长的。去吧，万涅奇卡！”</p>
<p>伊万还没来得及说声“再见”，就被弹了出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“罗马弹射”以速度快、副作用大而闻名，不过伊万·布拉金斯基并没有什么特别的感觉，不如说这不过是比布拉金斯基家族每年冬季巡视领地时使用的“大力雪橇”快了几倍而已。从莫斯科瓦弹射到伦蒂尼恩的十几秒内，伊万思索着这个季节伦蒂尼恩有什么花卉，柯克兰家的玫瑰可是相当有名——</p>
<p>他突然注意到有什么闪着光、高速运动的物体冲着自己飞来了。</p>
<p>布拉金斯基家族令人不适的一个特点，就是他们往往会用十分力对付本来用三分力就足够解决的问题。比如斯捷潘曾经为了挽救一块被佣人脚一滑摔出去的蜂蜜蛋糕同时操纵十柄金叉把蛋糕戳成了马蜂窝，比如伊利亚曾经为了逮住一只斯捷潘出游南方时从他行李箱偷渡回来的怪虫子放火烧了他们家四分之三的马场，再比如现在的伊万，面对一个大概直径也就和他一巴掌差不多、疑似魔弹的物体，造出了一堵两米多厚还倾注了大量魔力的冰墙来保护自己。</p>
<p>这个常被人诟病的传统救了他的命。</p>
<p>即使有冰墙护体，伊万还是感到了相当的冲击。弹射被强行中断，他不得不在空中制造出冰梯以免直接自由落体到地面上。这也没耽误他捏出几根冰棱随手投下去——伊万还牢记着哥哥们的教诲，这可不是他主动挑衅，而是自己先受到了攻击，无论对方是谁，回击总不会有错。</p>
<p>走下大约两级冰梯时，伊万遥遥看到地面上有两个人影。</p>
<p>男的那个显然是柯克兰，至于那个女的……那个女的穿着貌似女仆装的裙子，应该不是什么重要人物。</p>
<p>柯克兰为什么要攻击他？伊万有点不悦，他相当确定这不是什么礼貌的待客之道。于是北方人一边制造新的冰梯落脚一边扬手用魔力再次凝结出十几根冰棱来，朝那两个人刺了下去——就让他借机看看柯克兰的本事吧。</p>
<p>出乎他意料的是，那位女仆在亚瑟·柯克兰行动前先一步伸手抄起了金发绿眸的魔法使，伊万这才注意到那女人肩上扛着一个奇怪的金属圆筒。这位彪悍的女士将柯克兰夹在腋下奔跑起来，精准避开了伊万的冰棱，甚至还有余力转身用金属圆筒瞄准伊万，再次射出与魔弹类似的物体！</p>
<p>原来刚才的攻击是这个女人干的！</p>
<p>伊万用比之前更厚的冰墙拦下了爆弹，与此同时，他第一次制造的冰墙重重落在了花园里。伊万的心情由不悦变成了好奇，他继续制造出冰阶向地面下行，饶有兴趣地看着仍在逃窜的女仆，她似乎是想拉开距离，一跃而起跳上了高处的花坛，黑色的裙摆向上飞起——</p>
<p>露出了鼓鼓囊囊的平角裤，和一双健壮的大腿。</p>
<p>伊万差点注意力完全丧失一脚踩空。</p>
<p>如今的距离下足够他确认了，这位“女仆”，根本就是个男人！</p>
<p>伊万不禁仔细打量起穿裙子的男人和被他夹在腋下的柯克兰，全领域精通的魔法使双眸圆睁，神色活像是面对猎枪的鹿。于是伊万得出了一个合理的结论：</p>
<p>本该接待他的领主亚瑟·柯克兰，被变态挟持了！</p>
<p>那么作为客人，解救他也是伊万·布拉金斯基的责任！</p>
<p>伊万居高临下地看着劫持柯克兰的变态，并没意识到自己已经挂上了普通意义上十分骇人的微笑。紫水晶与晴空蓝对上了视线，冰系魔法使举起一只手准备凝结出更粗更锐利的冰标枪，而变态女仆也兴奋地笑着，举起了金属圆筒——</p>
<p>“停！停！你们都给我停下！”亚瑟·柯克兰声嘶力竭地大吼，他保持着被拎起来的状态艰难地抬起一只手，手掌间绽放出绿色的光芒，声音染上了哭腔，“住手，都住手，不然我就让你们俩拉他妈十个月的稀！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那个很疼的，”伊万露出小孩子心爱的玩偶被藏起来似的神情，“要不是我反应快现在就死掉了呢。”</p>
<p>眼下，他和亚瑟坐在柯克兰庄园的茶室，面前各摆了一杯小精灵们泡好的红茶，而阿尔弗雷德站在亚瑟身后盯着伊万，还真像个敬业的女仆。亚瑟往自己的杯子里加了一些奶，手还有点抖，他叫薄荷飞飞兔去抱来他昨天刚订购的樱桃果酱，放在伊万手边。</p>
<p>亚瑟·柯克兰当然针对自己的客人做了足够的研究，他不只是全领域精通的魔法使，也是大陆著名的情报专家。与柯克兰家相似，北之国的布拉金斯基家族也爱好饮茶，只不过他们喜欢在茶里加大量的糖和果酱——亚瑟个人认为这根本是糟蹋，但伊万毕竟是他的客人。</p>
<p>“真是对不起，”绅士魔法使承认，“这位我新雇佣的……女仆，对很多事情不太熟悉，他大概以为你是入侵者。”</p>
<p>“柯克兰先生果然很多疑，连家里的佣人都是这样呢。”伊万微笑着拧开了果酱。</p>
<p>亚瑟吞咽了一下：一个笑着的布拉金斯基可不是一个安全的布拉金斯基。“语言无法充分表达我的歉意，布拉金斯基先生。”</p>
<p>“请叫我伊万，”伊万稍微歪了一下头，依然微笑着，舀了一勺果酱倒进茶杯里，“您这样称呼，总让我觉得我的长兄在附近。”</p>
<p>“当然，是我疏忽了，”亚瑟感到背后又是一凉，但他也敏锐地察觉了一个让谈话走势更为友好的机会，“这么说来，我们或许会有些共同语言，伊万。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？”伊万双眼一亮。<br/>亚瑟啜饮了一口红茶，微微一笑，感到自己掌控回了节奏：“是的。你看，你我都是家族中年纪最小的男性——也许我们的成长经历有些相似之处呢。有些烦恼，也是只有我们这样的人才能理解的。”</p>
<p>当然了，伊万还有个妹妹——这也是布拉金斯基和柯克兰最大的不同。这一代的布拉金斯基有两名女性，冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚，分别是这个家庭最年长与最年幼的成员，更重要的是她们两位尽管风格迥异却都是美人。而柯克兰家族，大概从五百年前开始就再也没有过女儿了。</p>
<p>成长在这样一个男性为主的家族，上面还有三个哥哥，亚瑟的童年不可谓不悲惨。诚然，他的哥哥们在外人面前还会出于家族荣誉护着他，但在家族内部，直到亚瑟的魔法天赋开花结果前，他一直都是哥哥们最爱的找乐子对象。</p>
<p>早上起来发现自己长出了兔子耳朵、杯中的牛奶变成了乳胶粘住嘴唇、心爱的小熊玩偶突变成凶神恶煞的莫斯科瓦灰熊——这些还是最轻微的。<br/>忆起这些往事，亚瑟不禁对伊万·布拉金斯基产生了同情。自诩绅士的柯克兰尚且如此，以暴戾闻名的布拉金斯基恐怕只会更凄惨。瞧瞧眼前这位冰系魔法使，不正是因为两位兄长的冲突被逼出了家门吗？</p>
<p>“的确如此呢，”伊万低垂下眼眸，浅色睫毛在苍白脸孔上投下两片阴影，“斯乔帕和伊廖沙从小就针锋相对，总是要比赛谁对我更好，实在是很困扰啊。”</p>
<p>亚瑟被红茶呛住了，而且他似乎听到身后的阿尔弗雷德发出一声“噗”。</p>
<p>他跟伊万·布拉金斯基果然不对盘！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这的确是挺困扰的，”尽管心脏抽痛，亚瑟·柯克兰还是维持住了礼貌的微笑。为了自己的尊严，他不得不再次岔开话题；既然阿尔弗雷德刚才胆敢嘲笑他，那么亚瑟也没必要维护这个没良心的玩意儿了！“哎哟，瞧我这记性，果然是上年纪了——我还没向您介绍我的这位女仆吧？他差点给您造成了不可挽回的伤害，还没向您正式道歉呢。”</p>
<p>“没关系，我好久没这么畅快地战斗过啦，”伊万轻快地回答，“何况我也下了杀手，我们算是扯平了。”</p>
<p>亚瑟颤巍巍放下茶杯，他觉得自己已经快挂不住笑容了：“是吗，你开心就好，”他偏过头，阴恻恻地剐了阿尔弗雷德一眼——这小子竟然还在东张西望，让亚瑟气不打一处来。“阿尔弗雷德，别发呆！这位是伊万·布拉金斯基先生，我的客人，你要像服务我一样服务他，听见没有？”</p>
<p>伊万将下巴支在交叠的双手上，注视着阿尔弗雷德的紫色眼睛闪烁着意味不明的光辉。而阿尔弗雷德，他先是一脸茫然地鞠了一躬，鞠到一半才想起来拉开裙摆换成屈膝礼。</p>
<p>“你好啊布拉金斯基先生，我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他不知哪里学来、像是含着漱口水一样的口音让亚瑟的心脏更不好受了。</p>
<p>伊万又打量了一会儿这位战斗女仆。</p>
<p>“阿尔弗雷德啊，”他若有所思，“这个名字……你难道就是那位，从柯克兰家族离家出走的养子吗？”</p>
<p>亚瑟倒抽一口气。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德笑了。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德笑得十分灿烂。</p>
<p>然后他抬起手臂，直指伊万的茶杯就好像军队指挥官手指冲锋的方向。</p>
<p>“布拉金斯基‘先生’，你竟然在红茶里加果酱！”他大喝，“不可饶恕！为了红茶，为了柯克兰家族的名誉，我战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，必将制裁你！！！”</p>
<p>他从围裙底下掏出一把手枪，冲伊万·布拉金斯基开了火，而伊万以和他块头并不相符的敏捷从椅子里跳开，两手一挥造出一堵冰墙挡住了子弹。</p>
<p>神啊，阿尔弗雷德什么时候在乎过“柯克兰的名誉”啊！亚瑟·柯克兰绝望了，他算是明白了，这个“战斗女仆”果然是个战斗狂，他出走这么些年，只不过学会了以别人的名义做挡箭牌，满足自己打架的欲望！</p>
<p>可到底为什么是他亚瑟·柯克兰要经受这些啊！</p>
<p>亚瑟觉得自己的心跳已经达到了十分危险的境地，他看着打作一团的阿尔弗雷德和伊万，听着嗖嗖嗖梆梆梆的巨响；他失去意识前想到的最后一件事就是——</p>
<p>他一定要跟“战斗女仆后援团”投诉阿尔弗雷德！！！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实开这个连载的本意之一就是为了写冷战互殴时阿尔弗雷德夹着被无辜卷入的亚瑟到处跑的场景。对不起，柯克兰。</p>
<p>尝试日轻风格的下章预告：“呐阿尔，你是为了什么离开了呢？又是为什么……选择了，‘战斗女仆’，这条道路呢？”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 我是怎样离家出走成为战斗女仆的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章的主要议题有：阿尔弗的悲惨童年，阿尔弗的伟大理想，以及冷战组向大家演示何谓专 业 团 队</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个世界观人类科技的发展水平大概相当于我们的1960年代。简单来说就是AK和RPG火箭筒都有了，但是没有WiFi。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在室内使用冰棱不太方便，于是伊万选择了更为精密的战斗方式：他将阿尔弗雷德射出的子弹通通用一层含有自己魔力的冰包裹起来，全数弹了回去。阿尔弗雷德尽管穿着女仆裙却丝毫不影响发挥，就地一滚躲过那些冰弹，还不忘同时朝伊万继续射击。</p><p>伊万心情不差，由于伊利亚长期在外游荡、斯捷潘上了年纪不爱活动，他已经很久没碰上哪个人形生物能和自己这样势均力敌地战斗了。尤其是这位阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯身上的某种气质引起了他的兴趣：尽管这位金发小伙衣着变态，审美堪忧，但那双蓝眼睛里散发着自信而充满生命力的光芒，在魔法使们的古老世界中宛如一道不合时宜却令人艳羡的晨日阳光。</p><p>冰系魔法使呼出一道白气。更让他痴迷的是战斗女仆毫无畏惧地发起攻击时脸上挂着的笑容——乍一看快活得不得了，但伊万确信那笑容下埋藏了其它东西，比如野心，比如侵略性，比如对危险的狂热。</p><p>“哎哟，子弹打光了，”阿尔弗雷德淡定地把手枪扔到一边，又对伊万咧嘴一笑，“我的武器箱还没来得及拆，看来接下来只能用拳头啦！”</p><p>战斗女仆冲锋——</p><p>“你可太心急了，琼斯‘小姐’，我的茶还没喝完呢。”伊万也微笑着，抬手在阿尔弗雷德脚底下凝结出一道冰层，穿着高跟靴的金发小伙险些摔了个跟头。趁着他在冰层上打转连带着裙摆都飞舞起来，伊万在自己脚下也造出冰层，优雅地滑行到桌子旁，端起茶杯。</p><p>他脸色变了。</p><p>与此同时阿尔弗雷德猛一跺脚把冰层径直踩成了渣渣，他高举一只拳头继续朝伊万冲来！</p><p>“别闹了小鬼！”伊万看也没看他，一巴掌精准拍在阿尔弗雷德的额头上竟然硬生生阻挡住了战斗女仆的攻势，冰系魔法使眉头紧锁，一扫先前的安适神情，“柯克兰倒了！”</p><p>“你说什——”阿尔弗雷德循着伊万的目光看去，于是他也张大了嘴巴，“不！！！”</p><p>战斗女仆飞快地跑向躺倒在地的亚瑟，扑通一声跪倒在地将他抱了起来，悲伤得难以自拔：“不，亚瑟，这不是真的！NOOOOOOOOOOOO——————”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟的脑袋按在自己胸口上嚎了好几声，然后他盯住伊万，天空蓝的眼睛几乎变成波涛汹涌的大海：“布拉金斯基，这都是你的错！我跟你拼了！”</p><p>伊万喝了一口自己的甜茶：“你报仇前不先看看他是不是还活着吗？”</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰要是这么容易死，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦为他葬礼准备的礼花也不至于放了三十多年都受潮坏了也没派上用场。</p><p>“哦，对哦！”阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，他将亚瑟的头颅平放在自己大腿上，探探鼻息，探探脉搏，“哇，不愧是老亚蒂！生命力顽强！太好了，他还没给我今天的工资呢！”</p><p>伊万扬起眉毛，传闻中阿尔弗雷德逃离柯克兰家族是因为他看不惯魔法使们有别于普通人类的伦理观，但眼前这位战斗女仆面对昏迷亲人的表现，分明再魔法使不过了。</p><p>“我们得叫个医生！”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>伊万将茶杯放回桌面上：“你疯了吗，叫人类医生到魔法使的领地来？”</p><p>“那你说怎么办？我才不要给他做人工呼吸，除非你会？”</p><p>伊万俯视着双眼紧闭脸色苍白的柯克兰，若有所思地活动着手腕：“按照我家的传统，对付昏迷的人只要打一拳就好了。”</p><p>每次他们三兄弟中有人喝得不省人事，余下的清醒或者不那么清醒但还没昏倒的人都是这么干的，十分高效，屡试不爽。</p><p>可阿尔弗雷德大惊失色，他紧盯着伊万的手，伸出双臂像个鸡妈妈一样护住了雇主：“你疯了吗！你会把他打死的！”</p><p>“那我没有其它建议了，我又不是治疗系，”伊万悠闲整理起自己的围巾，“把他搬回房间去休息吧，魔法使的自愈能力应该足够了。”</p><p>“但愿如此。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔。他准备伸手将亚瑟抱起来——</p><p>“等等，”战斗女仆面色凝重，“我不能直接这样搬动他，这可能会刺激到他的老心脏的！我们需要担架！”</p><p>伊万翻了个白眼：这小鬼怎么这么多事？刚才他抱着亚瑟干嚎的时候也没这么小心翼翼啊。“好吧。把他平放在地上。”</p><p>“你什么意——”</p><p>“照我说的做，”他开始不耐烦了，“除非你能凭空变出个担架来。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴照办了。</p><p>亚瑟死气沉沉地躺在地上像一截可怜的原木，这让伊万有些难过，他本不想第一天到达伦蒂尼恩就给主人家留下不好的印象的。冰系魔法使伸出一只手来，雪白的法阵在昏迷的金发魔法使身子底下绽放出光芒，冰晶悄然生长，很快，一具冰担架制造完毕，托住了亚瑟。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看着这一切，入了迷似的。</p><p>“抬吧。”伊万说。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一眨眼睛如梦初醒：“哇哦，这可真是漂亮的活计，但是——”他拖长了语调，“这是冰做的吧？要是他滑下去了怎么办？”</p><p>伊万打了个响指，雪白法阵再度显现，嗡嗡作响，在担架的四面生长出了防护壁。他承认这有点炫耀的成分，只要阿尔弗雷德别扛着担架跳舞，亚瑟绝不会被甩出去。</p><p>然而战斗女仆仍不满意，他指着已经成了盒子形状的“担架”大喊：“这加个盖子不就成冰棺了吗？！”</p><p>伊万彻底丧失了耐心：“爱用不用，有本事你自己把他公主抱过去！”</p><p>“我才不要！”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>最终琼斯和布拉金斯基达成了妥协。阿尔弗雷德在前，伊万在后，两人合作将装着亚瑟的“棺材”抬进了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟缓缓睁开眼睛时，便看到一个金毛蓝眼的脑袋和一个铂金毛紫眼的脑袋，一左一右俯视着他。</p><p>他险些又被吓昏一次。</p><p>全领域精通的魔法使颤巍巍吐出一口气，重新睁开眼睛：“我昏过去了？现在几点了？”</p><p>“快四点啦，”阿尔弗雷德愉快地说，“下午茶时间已经过了哦！”</p><p>“真是对不起呢，亚瑟，”伊万的嗓音颇为柔和，“没想到你这么容易就失去意识了。”</p><p>亚瑟不禁感到脸颊发烫，他已经很久没这么丢人过了，还是在他养大的孩子和他的客人跟前！“真是万分抱歉，想必是我最近太累了，”他说，“布拉金——伊万，劳烦你还在这里照看我。我本该带你去客房的……”</p><p>“这也是没办法的事，”伊万笑眯眯，“毕竟琼斯‘小姐’不允许我离开嘛。”</p><p>在亚瑟昏迷期间，伊万本打算留下战斗女仆在卧室里照顾主人，自己将行李拎到客房顺便熟悉一下环境。然而阿尔弗雷德一爪钳住了他的手腕：“你哪都不准去！”</p><p>伊万皱起眉，他不喜欢和家人以外——或许除了娜塔莉亚——的人身体接触，但是阿尔弗雷德的手劲极大，他一时竟没能挣开。“怎么，”他假笑道，“我可没义务帮你看护他。”</p><p>“但我有义务看着你，”阿尔弗雷德笑得十分阳光，“保护雇主的魔法研究可是魔法使家中工作人员的基本职业道德。”</p><p>言外之意——外来魔法使趁着主人昏迷四处游荡想必没安好心。这倒让伊万有些意外，他本以为阿尔弗雷德对魔法使的常识不会这样熟悉。</p><p>这时候再和他起冲突没有什么意义，所以伊万耸了耸肩：“好吧，放手，我会留在这里不离开你的视线。”</p><p>于是阿尔弗雷德岔着腿抄着手一副流氓模样坐在床边，伊万翘着腿坐在窗边，陷入了沉默。</p><p>冰系魔法使瞧着窗外发起呆来。亚瑟的卧室方位极佳，俯瞰着花园最美丽的部分——可惜的是，那些精心修剪的灌木和艳丽的玫瑰已经在他和阿尔弗雷德先前的打斗中毁了大半。伊万垂下了眼眸：他明明那么期盼着观赏柯克兰家的花园，为什么却得来这个结果呢？</p><p>床边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，阿尔弗雷德在扶手椅上挪动着身体，大裙摆堆积在膝弯，十分滑稽。“你到底是来干什么的？”</p><p>伊万转过头来，面带微笑：“只是家里比较吵闹暂时借住而已。而且，我一直想和亚瑟·柯克兰交流魔法呢。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德盯着他：“有没有人跟你说过，你这样笑很恶心？”</p><p>伊万脸上的笑容消失了。</p><p>“这可很不礼貌呢，琼斯‘小姐’，”他柔声道，“说来，你就那么讨厌别人提到你是柯克兰家族离家出走的养子吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛像是被冰冻了似的：“我不是‘小姐’，我也不姓柯克兰。”</p><p>“放松，我并没有恶意，”伊万有一搭没一搭地摩挲着袖口，“毕竟我也有一个‘离家出走’的哥哥，对你的心态也不是完全不能理解。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的神态松动了些许：“你是说伊利亚·布拉金斯基吗？我听说过他！”</p><p>事实上，正是伊利亚离开北方暴君家族的壮丽传说激发了阿尔弗雷德心中叛逆的火花，但眼下他不打算告诉伊万，免得对方生出什么奇怪的优越感。</p><p>“但是我也的确好奇，”伊万又挂上了被阿尔弗雷德称为“恶心”的天真微笑，“你是因为什么理由离开了柯克兰呢？传闻都说是因为你和亚瑟理念不合——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德打断了他：“我们的矛盾没有那么简单，真要说起来——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德顿住了。他和亚瑟的矛盾该从何说起呢？</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯刚记事的时候就被亚瑟捡回了家。他对“母亲”的记忆很是模糊，仅有的印象是她有着如瀑的黑发和棕色的皮肤，现在想来，那位女性大约也不是他的亲生母亲。亚瑟从那位女性身边带走了他，至今阿尔弗雷德不知晓她的姓名。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德并不怎么想念她——他怎么想念一个几乎不记得的人呢？何况亚瑟从来没有在物质上亏待他。</p><p>但精神上又是另一回事了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德打小就是个坚强的孩子，从柯克兰家花园里最高的苹果树上跌下来被亚瑟堪堪用法阵接住的时候都没有哭。当他哭了的时候就说明事态非常严重。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德小时候第一次哭，是因为他发现亚瑟压根不是表面看上去的二十多岁。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德七岁时，亚瑟的大哥阿利斯泰尔回柯克兰庄园小住。这个一头红发有些粗犷的男人和亚瑟不同，他会陪阿尔弗雷德玩战争游戏，还偷偷带他去野外探险。阿尔弗雷德实在太喜欢他了，于是他问阿利斯泰尔：“我能叫你哥哥吗？”</p><p>阿利斯泰尔说：“那恐怕不行，小阿尔弗，我的年龄当你爹都绰绰有余！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德茫然：“可你是亚瑟的哥哥，亚瑟是我的哥哥……”</p><p>阿利斯泰尔大笑不已，阿尔弗雷德涨红了脸，感觉自己被嘲笑了。红发男人揉着他的脑袋宣布了噩耗：“神明在上，他到底跟你说了什么？听着，阿尔弗，你可千万别凭着魔法使的容貌去判断他们的年龄！亚瑟可能看着年轻，但是他可快四十了！”</p><p>那一天亚瑟回家时面对的就是一个号啕大哭的七岁小孩。阿尔弗雷德大喊着“骗子！骗子！”对亚瑟又踢又打，差点让亚瑟把当天的下午茶吐了，然后跑回自己卧室把门锁上，任凭亚瑟的小精灵百般引诱都拒绝出来。</p><p>这是阿尔弗雷德人生中第一次心理创伤。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的第二次心理创伤发生在他的十二岁生日，因此尤为严重。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在生日的早晨没有找到亚瑟，却在餐桌上看到一杯巧克力奶昔，这让他雀跃不已。要知道亚瑟很少在饮食上玩花样，更别说制作普通人类发明的饮料。而那杯巧克力奶昔——阿尔弗雷德刚下楼的时候就闻到它诱人的香气了。</p><p>在柯克兰庄园成长的阿尔弗雷德根本没机会尝试奶昔，十二岁的小少年十分感动，他认定，这是亚瑟给他的生日惊喜。</p><p>他端起杯子就把那杯奶昔喝了个精光。</p><p>接着他的记忆就模糊了，事后唯一可知的是，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，以一头西北野牛的姿态，蹂躏了餐厅，蹂躏了会客室，蹂躏了花园，度过了一个充实而有意义的十二岁生日。</p><p>类似这些的信任危机和魔法事故数不胜数，最终在阿尔弗雷德十六岁的时候到达了峰值。</p><p>亚瑟拒绝给柯克兰庄园安装电话。</p><p>“人类发明的通讯工具有什么好的？”他翻阅着魔导书看也不看阿尔弗雷德一眼，“通讯魔镜还能让你看到对方的脸，难道不比什么‘电话’好用多了？”</p><p>“你根本不明白！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，“我认识的那些朋友家里都有电话，可是他们问咱们家的电话号码时我根本没法告诉他们！你知道我为这个被嘲笑了多久吗？而且电话可以躺着打，趴着打，通讯魔镜哪有这么自由！”</p><p>亚瑟皱眉：“你都结交了什么朋友？该不会是领地上的普通人吧？我说过很多次了，阿尔弗雷德，他们和我们寿命上限不同，和他们交朋友受伤的只会是你自己——”</p><p>“你的确说了很多次，至少三百六十遍了！”阿尔弗雷德一跺脚踩裂了地板，“你就是个老古板，亚蒂！好吧，抱着你的镜子永远活下去吧，这么无聊的永生我可不感兴趣！”</p><p>当天晚上阿尔弗雷德就离家出走了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德沉默着，而伊万仍在等待他的答案。</p><p>“好吧，”金发小伙说，“我们就是理念不合。”</p><p>躺在床上的亚瑟实时发出一声呻吟。</p><p>伊万扬起眉毛，而阿尔弗雷德猛地直起身子，一把捂住了雇主的嘴！</p><p>“你要憋死他吗？”伊万问。</p><p>“我这是为了我们俩好！”阿尔弗雷德说，“他魔力那么强，要是说梦话念了什么奇怪咒语可就麻烦大了！你能想象吗？整个庄园的瓷器都长出腿脚，还会咯咯咯地笑！”</p><p>伊万用围巾挡住了翘起的嘴角，站起身走到床边，观察着因为被捂了嘴显得不太舒服的魔法使：“没想到‘全领域精通’的柯克兰，还有这样一面呢。”</p><p>亚瑟的睫毛颤动了几下，阿尔弗雷德立刻将手背到身后装作无事发生，接着，亚瑟睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“真是太对不起了，”亚瑟已经数不清伊万到达后这是自己第几次道歉，“你当然可以随意进出！这庄园里没有什么不能给你看的东西。”</p><p>毕竟那些东西都被他提前用最强力的隐藏咒和防护咒封起来了。</p><p>亚瑟派出几只小精灵为客人引路前往客房，靠在枕头上又缓了一会儿。枕头是阿尔弗雷德帮他扶起来的，战斗女仆还抚平了他的被子，又去摆正伊万刚才坐的椅子，打开窗户通风。</p><p>看上去有模有样的。</p><p>亚瑟叹了口气：“阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“干什么？”阿尔弗雷德警惕道，“我们现在只是单纯的雇佣关系！不要跟个老爹似的唠叨，我没义务听！”</p><p>“我是你哥！”亚瑟纠正，然后他碧绿的眼眸软化了，看着阿尔弗雷德的样子就好像错过了孩子成长既欣慰又忧伤的父母。“说到底，你为什么会变成这样呢？”</p><p>“你是说成为战斗女仆？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我需要钱啊。”</p><p>亚瑟呆愣了一会儿：“你以前可没这么现实。”</p><p>他不禁有些难过，出走的这三年阿尔弗雷德是怎么过的呢？他甚至没完成魔法使的训练，找工作都不好找。</p><p>“哦，我依旧是个理想主义者！”阿尔弗雷德笑出了八颗牙，眼睛闪亮亮的，“我依然想证明不背诵那些拗口的咒语和丑了吧唧的法阵也一样能在魔法世界成为英雄！等着瞧吧亚蒂，我会有属于自己的领地的，每个魔法使都会知道阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的名字！当然啦，要达成这个目标我首先得攒钱嘛！”</p><p>亚瑟不得不承认，他这番演说颇具感染力。</p><p>于是他决定，今天还是先不要给“战斗女仆后援团”投诉阿尔弗雷德了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 人是铁饭是钢，列巴在手就不慌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章的主要议题有：战斗女仆阿尔弗如何为雇主解决餐饮问题，亚瑟·柯克兰经过一下午的欺压后如何逆袭，以及布拉金斯基家族不为人知的，铁齿铜牙魔法。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>所以说不要小看全领域精通的魔法使。</p><p>琼斯“小姐”怒气槽积攒中。危 布拉金斯基的腰 危（还早着呢）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟·柯克兰是被一声巨响惊醒的。</p><p>睁开眼睛之前，他已经条件反射地一手张开防御术式一手准备发射魔弹，然而从床上弹起来后，他听到了一阵莫名熟悉的，密集的哒哒声。</p><p>亚瑟蹦下床，拉开卧室里严严实实的厚窗帘。清晨的柔和阳光洒入室内，他却无暇欣赏晴空。亚瑟的右手还保持着手指枪的姿势，食指顶端凝结的黑色能量嗡嗡作响；他向噪音传来的方向看去——</p><p>在他引以为傲的玫瑰园的废墟正上方，一座巨大冰台拔地而起。</p><p>冰台上，战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基激战正酣。</p><p> </p><p>女仆裙身上套，白围裙系在腰，调整发箍的位置避开眼镜腿，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯叉着腰对穿衣镜里的自己咧嘴一笑，战斗女仆新的一天开始了！</p><p>他按下门把，探出头左右张望走廊。阿尔弗雷德如今住的正是他以前在柯克兰庄园的房间。他昨天走进来时受到了极大震动：他的老房间处于一种十分诡异的状态，每一件家具、每一样物品都干净如新，没有一点落灰，好像他离开的三年间依然有人住在这里一样；另一方面，这房间整齐肃穆得像间纪念馆——每个失去孩子的家庭都会有的那种时间胶囊。</p><p>显然是亚瑟的手笔，而这让阿尔弗雷德毛骨悚然。于是他干的第一件事，就是弄乱床单，踢歪桌椅，将自己的工作制服扔得到处都是。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯看着宛如台风过境的房间，满意了。</p><p>他的房间距离亚瑟的卧室不过是一个成年人几步远的距离。在阿尔弗雷德还是个孩子的时候，无论是打雷下雨还是怕鬼睡不着，只要一阵小跑就能蹦上监护人的床，而亚瑟的房门从来会为他留一条缝。</p><p>眼下，亚瑟的房门紧闭，庄园的主人大概还没有醒来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰朝宅邸大门走去。他并不喜欢早起，但这毕竟是工作。他推开大门，眯着眼感受阳光和微风——阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一到，连伦蒂尼恩都要赏脸给个晴天！</p><p>可惜没有记忆里花卉的清香。亚瑟的花园依旧一片狼藉，金发绿眼的魔法使昨天过于疲劳，新订的花种也要今天才送到。虽然他不会承认，但阿尔弗雷德相当喜欢亚瑟的花园，更不必说他在这里留下了不少美好的童年回忆。</p><p>这笔账当然要算在布拉金斯基头上！阿尔弗雷德的目光扫过残败的花瓣、散落的泥土、枯黄的草叶、蹲在花坛边围巾飘飘的米色背影、地面尚未完全干涸的水迹。</p><p>等等，围巾飘飘的米色背影？</p><p>警惕与好奇同时涌上阿尔弗雷德的心头。那背影显然是伊万·布拉金斯基，他铂金的头发在不稀薄也不刺眼的阳光中闪烁着柔和的光辉，几缕发丝在时而吹过的微风中颤动着，竟然颇为柔软蓬松的样子。战斗女仆将手伸进围裙底下握住枪柄，轻手轻脚地接近了北方人。</p><p>为什么一个战斗狂冰系魔法使会有这么柔软顺滑的头发？阿尔弗雷德也说不清为什么自己感到一阵烦躁。</p><p>他拉开保险，将枪管怼上布拉金斯基的后脑。</p><p>“早上好，布拉金斯基先生，”他愉快地说，“你该不是打算在这里搞破坏吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，琼斯‘小姐’，”伊万的声音十分平和，“我只是醒得很早，想来看看柯克兰先生的花园。顺便一说，在你开枪前我就可以把枪管整个冻上——你的手枪应该并不便宜吧？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，收起了枪：“别叫我‘小姐’。而且现在这里可没什么好看的。”他向左迈了几步，站到了依旧蹲着的伊万旁边，眺望着庭院里的枯枝败叶。</p><p>伊万叹了口气：“我年轻时就听说亚瑟·柯克兰像照顾孩子一样照顾他的花园，并且用魔法保持花园里四季都有花朵开放。当我真的来到这里时却什么都没有了。”</p><p>他说“什么都没有”这几个字时声线透着奇异的忧郁，阿尔弗雷德错觉自己听见一粒石子落入幽深井底时发出的空洞声响，让他忘了追问伊万口中的“年轻时”是什么意思。他偏过头注视冰系魔法使的侧脸：那张苍白脸孔与伊万的声音不同，没有暴露太多情绪，但是阿尔弗雷德仍旧从他能看到的那只紫水晶似的眼睛里捕捉到一点悲哀。他注意到，伊万·布拉金斯基的睫毛又密又长。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德问：“你很喜欢花？”</p><p>“也许，”伊万的手肘支在膝盖上，两只手托着下巴，这有些孩子气的动作出现在一个大块头的北方人身上却并不怎么奇怪。“我喜欢向日葵。莫斯科瓦不适合种别的花——它们很漂亮，但太容易死掉了。”他捏起花坛里一颗还未绽放就落进了泥土的花苞，阿尔弗雷德这才注意到布拉金斯基此时没有戴手套。北方人两根雪白的手指捻动着花苞，他的手掌很大，但形状和比例并不坏。</p><p>战斗女仆眨了眨眼，移开了目光：“花就是漂亮但麻烦的东西嘛，亚蒂每天不知道要花多长时间在花园里待着！他就是虚荣，不过确实他的花养得很好！蓝铃花，小雏菊、飞燕草，还有玫瑰，柯克兰家的家徽有玫瑰所以他总要确保这里一年四季都有不同颜色的玫瑰——冬天还是蓝色的，这颜色别处可找不到！但我最喜欢的还是飞燕草——”</p><p>伊万从面向花坛的方向转过脸来注视着阿尔弗雷德，紫眼睛里的复杂情绪让战斗女仆忘了接下来想说什么。冰系魔法使再次低下头去，手指抚过泥土：“在这么美丽的地方生活，你很幸福呢。伦蒂尼恩也是个好地方啊……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德回忆了一番自己对北之国的认知，不禁对伊万生出几分同情来。那么寒冷的地方别说种花，连种土豆都不容易——</p><p>“斯乔帕以前想打下这里果然有非常合适的理由，”伊万微笑着，“不过想拥有这样出色的花园，肯定还需要俘虏一个亚瑟·柯克兰做园丁才行吧。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德沉默了三秒钟。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德再度从围裙下掏出了枪，这次是两把。</p><p>“太过分了，琼斯‘小姐’！”避开第一波子弹时伊万叫道，“花园已经成了这个样子你还要继续破坏它！”</p><p>“这是必要的代价！”阿尔弗雷德射击不停，“你这种变态侵略者必须被制裁！”</p><p>伊万看看花园的惨状，再看看阿尔弗雷德，抿着嘴唇像是要哭出来了。如果不是阿尔弗雷德亲耳听到了他的“打进伦蒂尼恩俘虏亚瑟·柯克兰”发言，他可能真的会同情布拉金斯基。</p><p>但战斗女仆已经看清冰系魔法使的真面目了！</p><p>“好吧，如果你一定要打，”伊万下定决心似的说，“至少把对花园的破坏减到最小。”</p><p>他双手合十开始咏唱，即使是从来记不住咒语的阿尔弗雷德也能从咏唱长度判断出这是个大型魔法。闪着光的雪白纹样从伊万脚下蔓延开来，构成直径十余米的法阵，接着大地开始震动。</p><p>不，不是地面在震动！阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛。是他脚底出现了冰层，冰层还在不断加厚！</p><p>冰层生长的过程中发出震耳欲聋的声响，很快，他和布拉金斯基就面对面站在了一个高度十余米、直径十余米的圆形冰擂台上。</p><p>“这样应该就不会破坏到下面的花园了，”伊万拍拍手说，“我们可以开始了，琼斯‘小姐’。”</p><p>“别叫我‘小姐’！”阿尔弗雷德咆哮着双枪齐发。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰很擅长斯诺克。</p><p>斯诺克，是一项需要精密计算的运动。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰拉开了卧室的窗户，凝结着魔力的指尖瞄向冰台上激战的两个身影。</p><p>优秀的球手，会掌握全局中每个目标的位置，在击球前屏息静气——</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰的上半身几乎完全探出窗外，他的精力如此集中，完全忘了髋骨硌在窗台上的不适。</p><p>球手计划好路线，在击球前便看到了结果，一杆进洞！</p><p>黑色的魔弹从亚瑟指尖发射出去，精准地击中了伊万·布拉金斯基的脊梁骨！</p><p>猝不及防的冰系魔法使在能量冲击下向前扑去，直直撞上阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的一只枪脱了手，两个破坏狂就这样滚成一团，掉下了冰台！</p><p>亚瑟吹了声口哨，走进了盥洗室。</p><p>反正即使他洗漱更衣的这段时间内放着那两个人不管他们也不会死的。</p><p> </p><p>“说真的亚蒂，我以为你的瞄准技术应该更高明的！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着大踏步走进餐室，“你明明能做到只打他不牵连我！”</p><p>战斗女仆的金发沾着泥土还挂着叶子，紧随其后的布拉金斯基也没整洁到哪去，但至少他们俩的四肢都很完整，似乎也没有任何摔断的骨头。亚瑟一手拿银汤匙搅动红茶一手翻着报纸：“鉴于是你们两个共同破坏了我的花园，我认为这是你应得的，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的脚步声近了，接着一只拳头扣在桌面上，让杯中的红茶震动了一下。“你根本不知道事情的前因后果！”阿尔弗雷德控诉地指向两手背后依旧笑眯眯的布拉金斯基，“他说他要占领伦蒂尼恩把你抓起来当园丁！”</p><p>“即使你不是个女仆，这样指着别人也是不礼貌的，”亚瑟举起茶杯喝了一口，“何况，你现在应该有更重要的任务。”</p><p>“你都不在乎吗？”阿尔弗雷德大叫，“他基本上是对你宣了战——”</p><p>“那只是基于二十年前斯乔帕的某个想法所做的假设，”伊万说，“准头不错，亚瑟，令人印象深刻。”</p><p>“谢谢你，”亚瑟说，“阿尔弗雷德，你听到布拉金斯基先生的辩解了。无论如何，你不该在花园里打斗。去准备早餐，这才是你眼下最重要的工作。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“<strong>早餐</strong>，”亚瑟从喉咙里发出这一声，晨间低血糖让他有点控制不住脾气了，“如果十分钟内还没有食物出现在餐桌上，阿尔弗雷德，我自己都不知道我会干些什么。”</p><p>“好吧，我会准备该死的早餐！但要是你哪天真的被抓去给土豆浇水可别指望我救你！”阿尔弗雷德拎着裙子跑了出去。</p><p>伊万拉开亚瑟右手边的一把椅子坐下了。“你的女仆——还是说弟弟？或者儿子？真是个有意思的人呢。不会魔法，但非常强悍。”</p><p>“雇工，阿尔弗雷德现在是我的雇工，”亚瑟祖母绿的眼睛给了他暗含警告的一瞥，“想必你也很清楚，即使不使用魔法，人身体中的魔力也不会凭空消失的。”</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基脸上依然挂着意味不明的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基的微笑，在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯端出他准备的“早餐”时，缓缓消失了。</p><p>“这是，”亚瑟如今的声音听起来十分像某种愤怒的猫科动物，“什么东西？”</p><p>铺着雪白桌布的餐桌上摆着十几只牛皮纸袋子。</p><p>“金拱桥早餐套！”阿尔弗雷德愉快地将袋子一个个打开，取出一些纸盒，一些塑料盒，和一些包在纸里的圆形物体。“我打赌你从来没吃过人类发明的快餐！还好我昨晚提前预订了这些，不然可完不成你那十分钟的指标——本来要不是被布拉金斯基耽误，我早就把它们取来了！”</p><p>“人类发明的？还有预订？！阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟单手抚上额头，“你都干了<strong>什么</strong>？”</p><p>“放松，亚蒂！”战斗女仆将一只汉堡放在亚瑟面前，“我让递送员把食物搁在庭院门口自己跑去拿的，他绝对没入侵你的庄园！”</p><p>亚瑟死死盯着自己面前夹着肉和蛋的面包：“我以为你作为一个女仆至少应该自己动手做饭！你没经过厨艺培训吗？我记得昨天的晚餐就很正常！”事实上那简直是最高级别的盛宴，但亚瑟不会说出来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德耸肩：“昨天的晚餐是老板友情赠送的，我只负责把菜品搬过来。你雇佣女仆时的确说了战斗力比厨艺重要，亚蒂，”他双手叉腰，露出自豪的笑容，“而且我也是经过培训的！没有人比我更清楚这个国家哪些餐厅的外卖最好吃！”</p><p>亚瑟感觉脑门上的血管在突突突地跳动。他皱着眉看向沉默的冰系魔法使：“我很抱歉，伊万，我的雇工——等等，布拉金斯基！”他从椅子里站了起来，“这只是一顿早餐！你没必要动用武力！！！”</p><p>“动用武力？”阿尔弗雷德激动起来，“需要我——”</p><p>“你闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德！听我说，伊万，我知道我弟弟脑子不太灵光，但是用砖拍他并不会让他的智商好转——”</p><p>伊万疑惑地皱起眉：“用砖拍他？”他看向自己手中的列巴，“我只是觉得比起尝试琼斯‘小姐’带来的食物，还是食用自己的储备粮更安全……”</p><p>亚瑟目瞪口呆。</p><p>“储备粮？”</p><p>“嗯，斯乔帕哥哥偶尔还是有常识的。”伊万就着甜茶啃了一口列巴，让亚瑟情不自禁地打了个抖。难道布拉金斯基有某种代代相传的“齿魔法”吗？</p><p>“亚瑟？”</p><p>“嗯？”正深入思考“如果想加固牙齿应该如何运用魔法”这一课题的亚瑟在椅子里坐直了，“你还有什么要求吗，伊万？”</p><p>冰系魔法使微笑着：“我只是想说，看样子我可能是我们三个人中厨艺水平最高的——无意冒犯。如果你不介意，我可以负责借住期间的饮食。”</p><p>“哇哦，你会做冰棍和冰淇淋吗？”阿尔弗雷德插嘴。</p><p>而亚瑟扬起眉毛，他可从来没听说过这种事情：“那可再好不过了，伊万！我没有想到我雇佣的女仆竟然这么没用。遗憾的是因为我对烹饪兴趣缺缺——”他咳嗽了一声，“庄园中可能没有多少食材了。或许阿尔弗雷德可以帮你采购。”</p><p>“什么？！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“你不能这样对我！”</p><p>“我今天需要专心修复花园，”亚瑟掀开面前的夹馅面包，怀疑地看着面包上的酱料，“你和布拉金斯基先生正好可以解决一下你们之间的矛盾。我已经决定了，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不敢相信他竟然让我们走着去！”阿尔弗雷德走路时手臂肌肉绷紧，压抑着内心的不满，“我又不是不会驾魔法马车——”</p><p>“高跟靴走路不方便的话我不介意扛着你走哦，琼斯‘小姐’，”伊万说，他们已经走出了柯克兰庄园前院的大门，“这么一点路程对我们北方人根本不算什么。”</p><p>“我不是‘小姐’！！！想打架吗，布拉金斯基？！”</p><p>一滴水落在了他的围裙上。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德抬起头，发现清晨还晴朗的天空上，飘过一片积雨云。</p><p>“不！！！”</p><p>“只是下雨而已，我以为在伦蒂尼恩长大的你已经习惯了呢。”</p><p>“你懂什么！”阿尔弗雷德抓着裙摆四下张望，“我们必须找个地方避雨！这该死的裙子要是浸满了水我就别想从地上起来了！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰原本正打算用浮空咒将伊万早晨制造出的巨大冰台挪出花园，但是看着阿尔弗雷德和伊万离开的背影，全领域精通的魔法使有了一个绝妙的主意。</p><p>他按照原计划将冰台浮了起来，接着一边咏唱咒语一边将手握成拳头。</p><p>冰台碎成了千万细小的碎片。</p><p>亚瑟继续咏唱，这些细小的碎片便重新化成水滴，涌上天空，化作一片积雨云。</p><p>他手臂一挥，积雨云冲着阿尔弗雷德和伊万离开的方向飘去。很快，大雨倾盆。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰满意地笑了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>打台球的姿势，你们懂的（挤眼）。</p><p>“金拱桥”捏他的当然是金拱门。</p><p>读者们或许已经猜到友情赠送晚餐的“老板”是谁了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 布拉金斯基携琼斯征服柯克兰——的厨房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>布拉金斯基发觉想占战斗女仆的便宜没那么容易。而柯克兰获得了一场美妙的邂逅。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有十革出没。</p><p>这可是个魔法世界观，当然要有一些神奇的魔法生物，不是吗？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“想想办法啊布拉金斯基！”阿尔弗雷德在雨中两手各攥着一坨裙子的布料咆哮，“你不是个魔法使吗！”</p><p>柯克兰庄园附近皆是平地，不像贝什米特家族的领地被森林包围，这里根本没有可以躲雨的地方。何况，柯克兰家族的疑心病也让他们禁止普通人类在庄园外部三公里的范围内经营店铺。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯现在唯一的仰仗就是和自己同行的冰系魔法使，他的女仆裙已经淋湿了，很快就将变成腰上的巨型秤砣。</p><p>“办法是有的，”伊万两手背后面带微笑，“可是我为什么要帮你？你对我一点都不友好呀，琼斯‘小姐’。”</p><p>“都说了我不是‘小姐’！！！”</p><p>“你看，”伊万摇头，“一点都不友好。”他的长风衣似乎完全不受雨水影响，不知是布料的原因，还是冰系魔法使给自己的风衣织入了什么术式。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德喉咙里发出一声低吼，虽然他对自己的战斗力有充分的信心，但是“大自然”本身可不是凭人力就能轻易倾覆的。“你到底想怎么样？！”他能感觉到裙子越来越沉，眼下不是和布拉金斯基斗嘴的时候。</p><p>伊万微微扬起下巴，一副认真思考的模样：“嗯……虽然你是个女仆，但是我想和你成为朋友哦。”</p><p>“你看不起女仆吗！”</p><p>“啊，我说的话让你有这样的感觉吗？真是对不起，”伊万笑眯眯的脸颊上毫无歉意，“不过，我确实是真心的。你可以叫我伊万，而不是‘布拉金斯基先生’——这样，我也会叫你阿尔弗，而不是‘琼斯小姐’，怎么样，是不是双赢？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德翻了个很有亚瑟风格的白眼：“随便你！反正我也没叫过你‘先生’！”</p><p>“太好了！”伊万脸上的笑容扩大了，“好的，既然我们是朋友——”</p><p>他打了个响指。自天空落下的豆大雨珠，刹时间全数凝结成冰。</p><p>“可不能眼睁睁看你淋雨呢！”</p><p>“被冰雹砸就好到哪去了吗！！！”阿尔弗雷德怒吼。</p><p> </p><p>即使是全程坐在魔力驱动的“马车”上，亚瑟·柯克兰绕行巨大的花园一周，播撒花种、放置储存有自己魔力的宝石、画好法阵后也出了一脑门的汗。</p><p>金发绿眼的魔法使一改平日的绅士形象，头戴草帽、围着围裙还戴了一双园艺手套。他闭上眼睛，让魔力如触角般从脚下延伸，填充着法阵的图案线条，探知着每一粒花种每一颗宝石的位置。</p><p>他开始咏唱咒语。</p><p>“咏唱”是魔法使运用较为复杂或规模较大的魔法时必须的手段，咏唱时长通常与魔法的复杂程度和规模成正比。亚瑟目前要完成的任务是修复柯克兰庄园偌大的花园，并加速花种的生长，让它们迅速开出花朵，故而此时他的咏唱较为漫长。</p><p>不过，即使是同类型的魔法，每位魔法使也会根据自己的习惯与性格修改咏唱的具体内容。即是说，亚瑟·柯克兰本人对华丽复杂辞藻的偏好，使他的咏唱耗时更长。</p><p>就在这无法打断的冗长咏唱的过程中，某种“东西”侵入了柯克兰庄园。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔弗连我的冰棱连射都能躲过，冰雹肯定没有关系吧！”伊万依然背着手，在冰雹中闲适漫步。就好像磁铁同级互斥似的，那些骇人的小冰坨子从天空砸下来时纷纷避开了他的身躯。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德显然没有这样的好运气。他又蹦又跳、疯狂地挥舞着手臂，试图以走位躲避兼风压驱逐向自己袭来的冰雹，但额前竖起的呆毛仍是被砸了个正着，同时他还要兼顾脚下以免踩到地上的冰坨子滑倒。</p><p>“如果这是你对待朋友的方式，”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷，“我真是一点都不奇怪你为什么没有朋友！”</p><p>伊万脸上的笑容僵硬了一下，但是战斗女仆并没有注意到。他的关注点在于伊万完全免疫冰雹的袭击。</p><p>而如果阿尔弗雷德看到机会还不牢牢抓住的话，他就不是阿尔弗雷德了。</p><p>战斗女仆肌肉发达的双腿发力，高高跃起，手臂伸长，锢住目标脖颈——</p><p>像一只长在白桦树上的无比顽强的巨大黑白蘑菇一般，将自己牢牢挂在了伊万·布拉金斯基身上！</p><p>“琼斯，你在干什么！”布拉金斯基发出一声小小的惊叫，他的一只手臂和胸口被阿尔弗雷德的腿夹住动弹不得，半张脸贴着阿尔弗雷德的胸肌，脖子则被一双强壮的手臂环绕，没有围巾保护的皮肤径直接触女仆裙袖子的布料，伊万用上了近十成的自制力才没当场打个寒颤。“从我身上下来！”</p><p>“我不，”阿尔弗雷德宣布，“我看这个位置挺好的，没有冰雹！不要这么见外，<strong>伊万</strong>，你刚才还叫我阿尔弗呢！朋友就是要互相帮助，不是吗！”他高亢大笑，腾出一只手拍拍冰系魔法使的胸口以示友好。</p><p>哎哟，手感竟然挺不错，阿尔弗雷德想。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟再次抹了把额头上的汗水，骄傲地看向自己的成果。</p><p>早上还宛如废墟的花园此时规整如新。毁坏的花坛修补完毕，散落的泥土重新归位，死去的花朵被更娇嫩的、刚刚生长出的新花卉代替。</p><p>“不愧是全领域精通的我啊。”他脱口而出，又赶紧捂住了嘴巴瞄向四周：这种自吹自擂即使是自言自语，也有悖于亚瑟的绅士修养。当然此时庄园没有别人，即使如此，一位绅士也该做到独处时也维持绅士风度——</p><p>除了他此时并非独处。</p><p>亚瑟的瞳孔微微放大，低下头，注视着脚边的不速之客。</p><p>那是一个雪白滚圆，有着形状如圆滑的“w”字母的嘴巴、蓝色的“眼睛”，眼睛下方生有半框状黑色花纹，“头顶”还长着一根金黄呆毛的，疑似某种东之国点心的生物。</p><p>发现亚瑟注意到了自己，“点心”张开嘴，发出一声尖啸。</p><p>“哦，你好啊，”亚瑟俯身说，由于他从小身边就经常出现各种奇妙的魔法生物，金发绿眼的魔法使仅仅保持了最低限度的警惕，“你叫什么名字？是新品种的小精灵吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们到了！”阿尔弗雷德说，他步伐飞快，毫无身穿裙子的自觉，“现在在你面前的正是伦蒂尼恩第二大的农民集市，约翰斯菲尔德！”</p><p>战斗女仆伸长一只手臂，指向集市门口的标牌，另一只手叉着腰，脸上挂着极为自豪的笑容。</p><p>“第二大？”伊万重复。</p><p>“毕竟离柯克兰庄园太近了，”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，招招手示意伊万跟自己进去，“这些人类不敢太张扬。不过还是很有趣的！我小时候偶尔会溜到这里玩，把亚蒂气得够呛。”</p><p>“只要没有跟人类建立太深的联系，逛逛集市其实不是什么大事，”伊万说，“亚瑟·柯克兰确实严格。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德颇为意外地回头瞅了他一眼：“我还以为魔法使都不喜欢和普通人类来往。”</p><p>伊万轻笑了一声：“比起不喜欢，不如说‘没必要’更恰切。嗯……”他观察着身旁摊位上的番茄，“我需要买一些这个。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德盯着他挑番茄的模样就像见着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦吃司康：“你还真的知道自己在做什么。布拉金斯基家难道不也是典型的贵族做派？居然会教他们的小少爷买菜？”</p><p>伊万已经在竹筐里摞起来一座番茄小山：“斯乔帕——我大哥——确实认为我没必要学这个。但是别忘了，”他冲战斗女仆露出一个和平日里捉摸不透的微笑不同的，略带狡黠的笑容，“我另一个哥哥可是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。”</p><p>那个火系魔法使敢于因为“理念不合”与斯捷潘·布拉金斯基撕破脸，离开显赫家族到普通人类中生活去，带着幼弟穿梭于这种场合自然也不算什么。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德扬起了眉毛。当伊万在风衣口袋里找钱包时，他制止了对方。</p><p>“我出门前把亚蒂的钱袋拿出来了，”战斗女仆得意洋洋，“既然他是主人，用他的钱买菜也是应该的。”</p><p>“柯克兰先生一定不会很开心。”伊万如是说，并任由阿尔弗雷德付了款。</p><p> </p><p>“点心”持续尖啸着，亚瑟摇头道：“嗯，我不明白你的意思……你叫的是什么，莫奇……莫里？那是你的名字吗，莫奇莫里？”</p><p>滚圆的莫奇莫里原地弹跳，越跳越高。亚瑟笑了：“你可真活泼，真有精力啊。我以前可没见过你这样的小精灵……”</p><p>莫奇莫里雪白的表面上出现了疑似暴起青筋的结构，它在地面上颤动着，然后猛地一跳，达到了前所未有的高度，并一口咬上亚瑟的小臂。</p><p>“哦！你可有点暴躁啊孩子，”亚瑟甩了甩几乎是黏在自己身上的莫奇莫里，如果不是他及时将一层魔力作为铠甲覆盖上手臂，可能就真的被咬到了，“饿了吗？魔法使可不是合适的食物，我看看……”</p><p>发觉自己无法突破魔力防御的莫奇莫里松了口，掉到了地上。它天蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着金发绿眼的魔法使摘下手套，将手伸进围裙口袋里，拿出一块黑色焦炭。</p><p>“给，这是司康饼，”亚瑟蹲下身，将焦炭送到莫奇莫里嘴边，“快吃吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿亚蒂，你是等在这里想迎接我们吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基拖着他们的采购战利品回到柯克兰庄园时，庄园的主人正抱膝坐在草坪上，呆望着脚边一块缺了个口的焦黑司康饼。</p><p>因莫奇莫里只是啃了一口自己的手制司康就发出哭嚎般的噪声弹跳着逃走而沉浸于悲哀情绪中的亚瑟抬起头，震惊了。</p><p>他看到了足够压垮两辆四驾马车那么多的食材。</p><p>“今天的食谱是莫斯科瓦特色的酸奶牛柳哦。”伊万微笑。</p><p>“这些东西该放到哪去？”背上挂着四根负重用粗麻绳的阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃，“希望你的地窖够大，亚蒂！不过实在不行我们可以让伊万造个冰箱！”</p><p>“你叫他<strong>伊万</strong>？”亚瑟站起身，警惕的情绪在他心中升起，但鉴于伊万还在场，他最终说出口的是，“太没礼貌了，女仆！”</p><p>“没关系，毕竟阿尔弗是我的朋友！”伊万轻快地说，“哦，亚瑟，你能不能用浮空咒帮忙搬一下这些食材？”</p><p> </p><p>北之国，莫斯科瓦。</p><p>斯捷潘·彼得洛维奇·布拉金斯基看着面前的餐食——主菜是一道酸奶牛柳——无声地叹了口气。</p><p>他孤身一人坐在十余米长、铺有雪白桌布和金色桌旗的餐桌一头。曾经他的左右两侧被姐妹和弟弟们环绕，而在整个庄园只余下斯捷潘和伊利亚这两个布拉金斯基的情况下，伊利亚总是选择坐在餐桌另一头，距离斯捷潘最远的位置上。</p><p>这还是他选择赐予兄长与自己同桌用餐的荣誉的情况下，斯捷潘不无讽刺地想。而今天不是这种情况。</p><p>尽管心中已经有了猜测，斯捷潘还是摇铃唤来了女仆：“你知道伊利亚·彼得洛维奇去了哪里吗？”他不记得那女孩的名字，这不重要。</p><p>“他——我是说伊利亚少爷今天下午去了一趟厨房，”女孩声音有些发颤，“他说他会自己做饭，晚餐不必管他……”</p><p>斯捷潘摆摆手示意她可以离开了。</p><p>神明在上，他们早就摆脱了那老头的钳制！这一切不都是为了不再回到以前那种乞丐似的只能靠自己的双手——只应该使用魔力的魔法使的双手——完成一切的状态吗？为什么伊利亚还抓着那点以前的习惯不放？</p><p> </p><p>总的来说，当他熄了灯躺在床上时，亚瑟·柯克兰对这一天足够满意。</p><p>他稍微报复了一下清晨就开始互殴的阿尔弗雷德和伊万，成功把他们赶出庄园并修复了自己的花园，即使是司康饼被莫奇莫里拒绝的伤心——亚瑟暗暗记着要好好研究一下这种生物的来源和习性——也因为出乎意料美味的酸奶牛柳得到了补偿。</p><p>亚瑟曾经以为伊万·布拉金斯基作为一个古老魔法使家族的少爷就像他自己一样并没有什么机会进入厨房，但伊万套上围裙的动作却熟稔得骇人。</p><p>诚然他接受了阿尔弗雷德的帮助——但阿尔弗雷德仅仅是拌了个沙拉，也就是说，约等于什么也没干。亚瑟本人也试图帮忙，可伊万·布拉金斯基竟敢在柯克兰自己的厨房造出冰墙把他堵在外面！</p><p>“你还是可以……呃，帮忙洗菜的，”伊万随后在冰墙上开出一个小小的窗口，紫色的眼睛诚恳地注视着另一边的亚瑟，“从这里递过来就好了……拜托别做其他的事情。”</p><p>亚瑟最终不得不接受他在自己庄园的某一部分被驱逐的事实。他坐在一只小板凳上用清洁咒捋过一片又一片菜叶，心酸地听着从小窗传过来的谈话：</p><p>“你不是个少爷吗？为什么会做饭，家里没有厨子吗？”活力充沛的声音是阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“我有个不错的老师，”柔和但掩不住骄傲的声音是伊万，“小时候伊廖沙教了我不少普通人的生存技能。毕竟——”</p><p>亚瑟停止了念咒挺直脊背，预感到布拉金斯基接下来要说的话可能会揭示一些北方大族的秘密。</p><p>但是伊万停下不说了。“切一下洋葱好吗，阿尔弗？”</p><p>亚瑟在被子底下调整了一下位置。这又是一个待办事项——虽然很难说他能从布拉金斯基家的孩子竟然需要学习“普通人类生存技能”这种情报上获得什么利益，但是亚瑟认为知道得多总没有坏处……他眼皮越来越沉，即将陷入无梦的——</p><p>
  <strong>砰！</strong>
</p><p>亚瑟猛地睁开眼睛。神明在上，该不会——</p><p>更多的撞击声、跺脚声和阿尔弗雷德的嗷嗷叫声接踵而至。</p><p>亚瑟深深吸了一口气，缓缓呼出来，打开床头灯，走出了卧室。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你最好给我个合理的解释！！！”</p><p>“这都是布拉金斯基的错！！！”阿尔弗雷德，穿着背心短裤的阿尔弗雷德——亚瑟几乎都忘了这样正常的阿尔弗雷德是真实存在的了——直指几米开外的伊万·布拉金斯基，“他看到了战斗女仆没穿女仆装的样子！亚蒂，这是职业操守问题，我必须把他打失忆！”</p><p>“如果你不想被看到没穿裙子的样子，也许就不该穿成这样在走廊里游荡。”伊万指出。</p><p>“我游荡？！倒是你为什么这个点在走廊里——”</p><p>“我有合理的理由哦阿尔弗，风衣晚餐时留在餐室没有拿过来，”伊万拍了拍手里的米色风衣以示证据确凿，“反倒是你，该不会是想去厨房偷吃？”</p><p>“你在说我胖吗？！！”</p><p>战斗女仆与冰系魔法使的又一轮战斗开始，而亚瑟靠在走廊的墙壁上捂住了眼睛。</p><p>他果然应该向“战斗女仆后援团”投诉阿尔弗雷德。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“咏唱”的设定借鉴自型月。</p><p>“莫奇莫里”捏他自Mochi-Meri……嗯，就是米团。</p><p>而米团是不会这么轻易地退出故事舞台的！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 想解雇战斗女仆？没那么容易！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>雇佣战斗女仆容易，解雇战斗女仆却难。抢王老板的宝贝容易，还王老板的债却nan上加nan。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章大量好茶组，重申，是<strong>耀朝</strong>。</p><p>写王老板好难还写得提心吊胆（自闭）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亲爱的斯乔帕和伊廖沙，</p><p>展信佳。</p><p>我在柯克兰庄园的生活比想象中好些。诚然，为了自己的健康，我不得不负担起做饭的任务（你看，斯乔帕，学习这种技能的确是有用的）。但是柯克兰的花园名不虚传，我甚至还得以结交一位新朋友。</p><p>他的名字是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，正是柯克兰家族离家出走的养子；琼斯身上有一些谜团，诸如他的怪力，他的身体强度，以及他身上丝毫没有魔力的气息（柯克兰当然不会收养一个普通人类）。我正试着研究这些问题，不知你们是否有相关的知识？</p><p>但无论如何，琼斯是个好对手。拜他所赐，我现在每天都规律健身，酣畅淋漓。</p><p>希望你们的关系有所改善！虽然你们大概不会一起读这封信，但无论是谁先读，读完别忘了交给另一个，好吗？</p><p>诚挚的，</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基</p><p> </p><p>书桌前的伊万用火漆封好信封，抬头望向窗外：今晨伦蒂尼恩的天空又是灰扑扑的了。但至少，这里没有莫斯科瓦那么寒冷。</p><p>他捏着信封走出房间时才想起自己没有贴邮票，而柯克兰庄园附近没有邮局。在莫斯科瓦的时候伊万不需要担心这种事情，寄信自然有佣人帮他们跑腿。</p><p>不过，就算柯克兰的使魔和人偶不听他号令……</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基在战斗女仆的房门外站定。他轻轻敲门，并没有得到回应。</p><p>于是伊万又在地板上点了点脚尖，冰晶从他靴子底下生长出来，带着浓浓寒气，从门缝下蔓延进了阿尔弗雷德的卧室。</p><p>不多时，门后传来一声咒骂，而伊万情不自禁地微笑起来，退后一步。更多的乒乒乓乓声随后传来，阿尔弗雷德或许是滑倒了，或许是踹翻了桌子椅子。当年轻人“砰”的一声踹开房门时，他的发箍和围裙都歪歪扭扭，呼出的气凝成白色，不过勉强还算得上是“女仆”的形象。</p><p>“你大清早的发什么疯，布拉金斯基？！”他的手枪快怼上伊万的下巴了。</p><p>伊万神情镇定地举起捏着信封的手：“我现在要去做早餐，所以需要你帮我寄一封信到莫斯科瓦。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的枪口低下去了一点，他怀疑地看着伊万手里的信：“寄给谁的？”</p><p>“这是我的自由吧？”伊万说，“但可以告诉你，这是要寄给我哥哥的。定期和亲人保持联系很重要，不是吗，阿尔弗？”</p><p>战斗女仆的眼角抽动了一下：“看在职业守则的面子上我会帮你寄信。但是你记着，布拉金斯基，我和亚蒂的事和你无关。”</p><p>“我可没提到过亚瑟·柯克兰的名字，”伊万的嘴角保持着完美的微笑弧度，将信封递给他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德接过信封时蹭到了北方人的手指，明明拜地面上的冰层所赐周围温度已经很低，他却还是狠狠打了个寒战：“你是刚跑了个冰水澡吗！”</p><p>伊万眨了下眼睛，想起因为身在室内自己并没有戴手套。“我的手一直是这样的。”</p><p>这不是实话，至少在他的童年——短暂得可怜的童年——伊万·彼得洛维奇·布拉金斯基拥有过一双算不上火热却温度正常的手。但是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不需要知道这个。</p><p>没有人需要知道这个。</p><p> </p><p>挂着黑眼圈的亚瑟看着面前的早餐——伊万·布拉金斯基做的早餐——陷入沉思。</p><p>这些天来，他更为了解伊万·布拉金斯基其人，知道他掌握着一些魔法使们通常不屑于学习的、普通人类的生活技能，知道他会微笑着做出种种暴力行径，不过对亚瑟·柯克兰倒并没有什么严重恶意。至于伊万和阿尔弗雷德的争端——即使亚瑟养大了阿尔弗雷德，他也不得不承认，这两个人的“敌对”情绪绝不只是伊万一个人的问题。</p><p>亚瑟所担心的伊万会因伙食问题大发雷霆、伊万会在他睡梦中谋害他之类的问题被证明是金发绿眼的魔法使多虑了。亚瑟并不因自己的被害妄想后悔，这毕竟是他的生存手段。</p><p>但这绝不代表他不后悔雇佣了战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德。想到一天八十五的价格换来的花园的废墟、扰人午茶的斗殴和扰人清梦的噪音，亚瑟觉得自己的血压升到了十分危险的程度。</p><p>于是，趁着阿尔弗雷德不见踪影，他搬出了自家的魔力传声机，联系了“战斗女仆后援团”。悠扬的乐声流淌出来时亚瑟抄着手，皮鞋不自觉地踏着地板，他第一次注意到这个机构播放的音乐似乎颇具东方风格。</p><p>“欢迎联系战斗女仆后援团，一天八十五，拥有独属于您的战斗女仆！”熟悉的柔和男声说，“系统检测到您是我们的现有客户，请问我们能怎样为您服务？”</p><p>亚瑟缓缓吐出一口气：“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，之前雇佣了你们的一位战斗女仆。我要解雇他——还要投诉他。”</p><p>亚瑟在“他”这个代词上狠狠加上了重音。</p><p>对面沉默了半晌。</p><p>“在下深表歉意，”接线员的声音依旧柔和，“请问您对我们服务的具体不满是？”</p><p>“首先他不是一个‘女’仆，其次，他本应该保护我，而不是主动挑起争端还毁掉我的花园！他甚至不会做饭，只会订外卖——而我要求的是一位能解决餐饮问题的女仆！我雇佣战斗女仆是为了提高生活质量，不是为了给自己找罪受，每天伴着他和别人斗殴的噪音入睡再醒来！”</p><p>“我们对您的遭遇深表歉意，”接线员说，“但是，根据您当时的要求，被派遣至您家的女仆确实是本机构最为合适的人选。”</p><p>“他还给我造成了极大的经济损失！”</p><p>“恐怕我们无法就此事给予您帮助，请容在下再次道歉。我们会与您的女仆联系，告诫他妥善处理噪音的问题。”</p><p>“我不需要你‘妥善处理’，我只想解雇他！”</p><p>“对您造成的不便在下深表歉意，但这件事恐怕不能办到。根据本机构的规定，战斗女仆一旦出击，必须在任期结束时才能终止服务。您当时要求的时限是……”接线员停顿了一下，“无限期。在这种情况下，您的女仆至少要服务满两个月。”</p><p>“什么！”亚瑟发出了几乎称得上尖叫的一声，“这是不平等条约！！！”</p><p>“十分抱歉，但是您当时同意了我们的条款，我们有录音留证。如果您想终止服务，请于两个月后——”</p><p>亚瑟咬着牙等待他说完，但是对面突然安静了。</p><p>“让您久等了，”过了一会儿，接线员才重新开始说话，柔和的声音染上了一丝古怪的憋屈感，“经过商议，鉴于您的特殊情况，本机构将派出一名特别调查员前往您的住处处理此事。您意下如何，柯克兰先生？”</p><p>“那就再好不过了，”亚瑟眯起了眼睛，语气是压抑不住的尖酸，“我会准备好下午茶等着的。”</p><p>看来他的反击式防御术式和变形魔药能派上用场了。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，你这庄园的安保太夸张了吧，来的要不是我可能半路上就给烤糊了！哎哟，你瞧，辫子都松了。”</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰面部肌肉紧绷：“你来做什么，王先生？”</p><p>“不是你要求的战斗女仆后援团过来查一下阿尔弗雷德的工作情况吗？”刚进门的王耀拢着有些散乱的发辫，笑吟吟地瞅他，“怎么还叫起我‘先生’来了，多生分哪。”</p><p>东方人生了一双明亮的杏眼，面部线条柔和，若不是嘴唇较薄就稍显孩子气了。他穿着一件青色长衫，袖子盖过手掌，脚蹬一双布鞋，一派的温润无害。</p><p>亚瑟在心中嗤笑一声，外表骗人说得就是王耀了。且不说他见识过这老狐狸浑身浴血的凶狠模样，单就王耀年轻的容貌和他的真实年龄就对不上号。</p><p>根据他多年搜集的情报显示，王耀的具体年龄并不可考，尽管他一张脸看起来不过二十岁上下，实际上却比当今叫得上名的魔法使都年长得多，甚而有传言说他是从神代存活至今。虽说东之国的魔法体系本就与其余三国区别极大，王耀使用的魔法和现存的东之国魔法使们也不尽相同，据他本人说那不是“魔法”而是“仙术”。此人鼎盛时期收了众多学徒，势力范围极大，在东之国风头无两。</p><p>或许是安逸了太久，这么个厉害人物，在三十多年前四国混战的时期却险些被后起之秀们踩进地里——亚瑟·柯克兰本人还掺了一脚，毋宁说是好几脚。</p><p>而他俩最大的过节，莫过于亚瑟抢了王耀最得意的学徒之一。对于魔法使而言，抢学徒是几乎堪比杀人父母的行径，亚瑟至今望向王耀那双幽深黑眸，仍能想起带走王嘉龙时他眼底的滔天怒火。</p><p>这都是陈年旧事了。四国混战后期，王耀堪称是一寸一寸地扒拉着泥土，自己从深渊里爬了上来——东之国的凤凰沉睡已久，在亚瑟眼中，他再度振翅时的冲天火光比自称不死鸟的卢卡谢维奇还耀眼得多。二十年前，王耀也成功将王嘉龙从伦蒂尼恩带回了东之国。</p><p>此后，东方人又尽数收敛了战时的骇人气场，乐乐呵呵地做起生意来，不知不觉就将挂着“王”字的店铺开遍了整片大陆。如今谈起东之国的王耀，无论是魔法使还是普通人，第一反应都是叫他“王老板”了。</p><p>只是亚瑟忘不了他咳着血跟自己说“你从我这里带走的，或早或晚，我会一样一样拿回来”。即便他如今常年从王耀那里购入茶叶，王耀时不时也买他的魔法著作回去研究，亚瑟·柯克兰仍不认为自己跟王耀算得上友人。</p><p>“难道这个……‘战斗女仆后援团’，也是你名下企业吗？”金发绿眼的魔法使按了按眉心，领着东方人向会客室走去。看来加了魔药的下午茶只能倒掉了，凭王耀对茶叶的熟悉，单是靠鼻子闻都能闻出不对劲来。</p><p>“后援团的团长是小菊，”王耀背着手，目光扫过室内的摆设，“我只是股东罢了。正巧听说你遇上点问题，就来看看——阿尔弗雷德那孩子犯了什么错？说到底他也是你养大的，还是多包容他吧。”</p><p>他语调平和，但亚瑟不禁怀疑王耀是在借自己和阿尔弗雷德的关系，嘲弄亚瑟对他和王嘉龙的“挑拨”。</p><p>“即使是我养大的，也不代表我应该无限度包容他不好好完成本职工作。我以为你们应该有入职培训的——可他呢，不专注服务雇主，反而天天和我的客人打架，再这样下去我怕不是要英年早逝……”</p><p>王耀坐进他对面的沙发，翘起二郎腿：“可别这么说，没了你我可少了很多乐趣呢。”他的黑眸里闪过某种情绪，然而没等亚瑟捕捉到王耀就转换了话题，“你说的客人是不是万尼亚？”</p><p>亚瑟因他使用的昵称扬起眉毛：“的确如此。”就他所知，王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基的哥哥伊利亚原来关系不错，只是近年因某种原因疏远了。难道这两人还保持着联系？</p><p>“万尼亚打起架来也是拆房子的主，要不是你，柯克兰庄园恐怕早就夷为平地了吧，”王耀笑着说，“不过这是我私人的看法了。于公，我还得近距离看看他们两个人具体的破坏力，才好判断你该不该解雇阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>亚瑟开始觉得头疼：“别跟我说，你是想让他们俩现在打一架？”</p><p>诚然他在阿尔弗雷德和伊万去集市的时候加强了整栋庄园的防护咒，但亚瑟实在不想冒着被误伤瘫痪的风险，“近距离”围观他们打架。</p><p>“别怕，”王耀拍拍腰上的荷包，“我带了绝对防御结界呢！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟和王耀在玫瑰园找到了正奇迹般尽职尽责地修剪枝叶的阿尔弗雷德和坐在旁边看卷轴的伊万。这和平的景象让亚瑟感动不已，他低声问王耀：“你确定要看他俩打架？”</p><p>“不亲眼所见，可不好商量终止合约的事啊，”王耀耸肩，“还是说你做不到让他们打起来？”</p><p>“怎么可能！做这种事我都用不到魔法！”亚瑟皱眉，“但是……你确定你的结界可靠吗？”</p><p>“这可是东方秘术！”王耀一副被大大冒犯了的模样，“你不相信东之国的古老智慧吗？！”</p><p>看来不做不行了。亚瑟深吸一口气，上前一步：“阿尔弗雷德，伊万。”</p><p>“干嘛，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德甚至没回头看他。</p><p>伊万倒是抬起了头，看到王耀时他露出惊喜的微笑，站起身来：“耀，没想到会在这里看到你！”</p><p>东方人走上前，大大方方地给了冰系魔法使一个拥抱：“好久不见，万尼亚。”</p><p>“万尼亚？”阿尔弗雷德问，“这是什么昵称吗？”</p><p>伊万没理他：“好久不见了！你来伦蒂尼恩是旅游的，还是做生意？”</p><p>“来拜访老朋友的，”王耀笑道，“顺便看看你。说来也巧，我刚才和亚瑟聊着天，正好谈到你和他新雇佣的女仆……”</p><p>他给了亚瑟一个眼神，含义明显：来吧，该你表演了。</p><p>亚瑟咳嗽了一声，暗暗运转起魔力，随时准备逃离现场。</p><p>“我们只是有点好奇……你和阿尔弗雷德，谁体重更大。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德和伊万看着亚瑟。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德和伊万看着对方。</p><p> </p><p>“不愧是你！”王耀蹦到亚瑟身边，眼神却盯着半空中用手枪、园艺剪刀和冰墙冰棱缠斗的战斗女仆和冰系魔法使。亚瑟感到手中一沉，低头看去，发现东方人把伊万落下的卷轴抢救出来了。</p><p>“我觉得我们得离他俩远点！”他为了盖过阿尔弗雷德和伊万你来我往的“爱好高热量食品的脂肪球”和“熊的脂肪层才厚”不得不提高音量。然而当亚瑟准备后退时却发现，王耀的手从长长的袖管中露了出来，搭在他的一边肩膀上，明明那只手尺寸不大，亚瑟却动弹不得。</p><p>王耀看这场互殴的表情就好像这是什么新奇的戏剧：“哎呀，小伙子行啊！哦，万尼亚魔力又精进了！哎，哎，重心不够稳——嘿呀！漂亮！嚯，果然有把子力气！嗯，我差不多理解你为什么烦恼了！”</p><p>亚瑟只觉得胸闷到想吐血，他努力试图摆脱王耀的钳制：“够了，别看了！再不跑你是想被冰棱扎成还是被子弹扫成马蜂窝？！”</p><p>王耀的黑眸扫过他的脸颊，让亚瑟背后一僵。东方人叹息：“你还是这么不信任别人啊。都说了，我带了绝对防御结界，肯定不会让你伤着——”</p><p>他将手探入荷包，只见红影一闪，某种单论体积根本塞不进荷包的物品飞了出来！</p><p>亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，而王耀一手仍锢着他肩膀把他往自己的方向拉，一手抓住该物品的一角——</p><p>亚瑟一句“这他妈是什么”还没说完，就被拉进了一床主体为红色，上头还绣着金红粉绿的巨大花卉图案的被子底下。</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吗！”亚瑟大喊，他惊觉自己眼前一片黑暗，而且也听不到枪响和冰棱破空的声音了。这对于一个有信任问题和被害妄想的魔法使而言绝不是什么理想体验，他心脏狂跳，伸手摸索，触碰到了什么温暖又带棱角的物体，至少这说明他还有触觉——</p><p>然后亚瑟意识到那个物体是王耀的一只手。</p><p>“别紧张，”王耀温声说，“你知道很多人都相信‘只要闷在被子里，就没有什么东西能伤害我’对吧？这床被子就是这个信仰的结晶。”</p><p>“信仰是最可靠的魔力来源……”亚瑟低声道。</p><p>“所以放心吧，没有比这更可靠的防御了，”王耀轻笑了一声，“不过毕竟面积有限，委屈你和我挤一挤了。”</p><p>亚瑟在黑暗中感到温热的气息落在自己颈侧，不禁打了个寒噤。</p><p>他和王耀此时的距离，显然比他平日里人际交往的舒适范围近很多。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>王老板一出手就知有没有！六章了还在互殴阶段的冷战组弱い！</p><p>下章预告：亚瑟躲在<strike>喜被</strike>东北大花被的下边，听老王讲那中苏交恶的真相（误）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 魔法使谈感情不要掏心掏肺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>君不见那黑金两男皆好茶，被子底下说小话。何必管那战斗女仆辣手摧冰花！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章好茶戏份较多，阿尔弗在柯克兰小课堂获取了一些布拉金斯基豆知识，另含假西北风真十革。老大哥与老贵族均惨遭迫害。</p><p>柯克兰好像被我写得太弱了……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟屏息静气，悄悄侧过脑袋，首先让自己的脖子离开王耀吐息的范围。成功完成这一阶段任务后，他又伸出手臂支撑在地面上，整个上半身倒向远离王耀的一侧。至此，敌方完全没有任何反应。亚瑟心生窃喜，现在他只需要挪挪屁股就能彻底回到舒适距离——</p><p>“别乱动，万一掉出被子了怎么办！”东方人抓住他的肩膀，将亚瑟朝自己的方向拉了回来。金发绿眼的魔法师顿时浑身僵硬，逃回舒适距离的作战彻底失败！敌方不仅反击成功还乘胜追击——</p><p>王耀这一次直接伸胳膊环在他腰上了！</p><p>“为了你自己着想，”东方人语调拖得长了些，嗓音比起平日的清亮多了几分沉郁，“呆在安全的地方不好吗？他们两个的破坏力可不能小瞧。”</p><p>这句话所暗示的他对阿尔弗雷德的了解让阿尔弗雷德的正牌监护人心生不悦，但亚瑟没能在这种情绪上停留太久。黑暗中腰上的触感和温度无比鲜明，让他中了石化咒语似的，甚至不敢用魔力强化夜视力来看看自己和东方人现在是个什么姿势。“但、但是我们总不能一直藏在被子底下吧？”他说。</p><p>亚瑟感到肩膀上一沉，带着淡淡檀香的发丝垂到他脖子上，王耀竟然把下巴压在他肩上了。“他俩一时半会儿也分不出胜负吧？而且，我这被子难道不舒服吗？”</p><p>东方人适时打了个小小的哈欠，另一只手臂也伸了过来，这下亚瑟被他彻底圈在了怀里。亚瑟不禁思考自己是不是被当成了抱枕，虽然如果真的有哪家工厂生产出这么硬梆梆的抱枕一定会被消费者投诉。</p><p>不过无视掉抱着他的这一双手臂，亚瑟不得不承认，包裹着自己的红被子确实柔软又暖和。或许“被子”对人型生物就是有一种母亲似的亲切感，亚瑟想起在遥远的过去，他和哥哥们也曾有过大雨天四个人裹在一大床被子里聊天讲故事的温馨童年时光。甚而在不那么遥远的过去，阿尔弗雷德还小的时候，亚瑟也曾经在晚上和怕鬼怕得直哆嗦的小孩睡一个被窝，唱着歌哄他睡觉。</p><p>这一切都过去了。</p><p>他忽然觉得环抱着自己的另一个人的温度其实并不怎么讨厌。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德在你那里工作了多久？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“一年而已，”王耀说，“这还是他第一次出长期任务呢。你家孩子生命力强得很，就没吃过什么亏。”</p><p>“我怎么会担心他吃亏？”亚瑟冷哼一声，“不过，股东如果不是你，这个后援团恐怕早就要因为他破产了吧。”</p><p>王耀轻笑起来：“不过说实话啊，亚瑟，难道你真想解雇他？”</p><p>“现在你倒开始盘问我了？”</p><p>“我回答了你的问题，礼尚往来而已。”</p><p>亚瑟沉默了一下。如果不是在此时此地，他也许会认为王耀这样问只是想确保亚瑟会继续雇佣阿尔弗雷德给自己送钱。但是他此刻盖在一床被子底下，身边有个王耀，他很久没这么暖和安心过了。难道说这床被子还施加了什么精神暗示的术式？</p><p>“不会。”他说。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德毕竟是他的“孩子”，这是三年来他第一次有机会再次见到他。</p><p>“我就知道，”王耀说，“毕竟你也是个‘哥哥’……或者‘父亲’嘛。”</p><p>亚瑟又开始怀疑王耀是在影射王嘉龙的事。他迅速转移了话题。“我一直没想明白，既然伊万·布拉金斯基想躲避家里的冲突，他为什么要到我这里借住。明明你和他哥哥还是熟人吧？”</p><p>王耀搭在他腰上的手指一点一点的：“毕竟……嗯，毕竟我和伊利亚之前闹翻了嘛，伊利亚不许他到我那去。”</p><p>“你们是怎么闹翻的？”如果亚瑟是一只兔子，他的耳朵肯定已经竖起来了。王耀和伊利亚·布拉金斯基跨年龄跨地域的友谊——当然还有以波诺弗瓦为首的一些人认为是奸情——也曾是魔法使们热爱的谈资，身为一个情报爱好者，亚瑟·柯克兰当然没法抵御这种挖掘这两人交恶真相的诱惑。他目前所知的几个版本包括但不限于斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不满于弟弟和东方人来往过密从中撩拨、伊利亚·布拉金斯基喝醉了酒烧光了王耀的藏书、甚至还有王耀的学徒们试图给师父寻找良配而不断骚扰伊利亚使火系魔法使最终不得不和王耀保持距离。</p><p>“呃……”王耀的声音第一次染上了尴尬，“你真的那么想知道？”</p><p>亚瑟猛点头，然后想起王耀大概看不见：“我关心这件事可是很久了。”</p><p>“关心啊……”王耀叹气，温热的气息这次落在他脸颊附近，再次让亚瑟打了个激灵；东方人几乎是用气声说，“那么，我只告诉你一个人，你可不要跟别人说。”</p><p>“你应该知道布拉金斯基家族男性的<strong>那个</strong>生理特征吧？”</p><p>亚瑟反应了一下，接着闷闷地笑了起来：“当然，让青蛙——让弗朗西斯那么吃瘪的事我怎么会忘记？”</p><p>即使亚瑟此时强化了夜视力，他也看不到身后的王耀因这句话稍微眯起了眼睛。而当东方人开口时，他的声音却丝毫不受影响：“这件事说到底也就咱们这些老人清楚，也不会跟年轻人讲，结果就惹出祸来了。上回伊利亚到我庄上来，我俩对练了几场，练的时候还好好的。练完了去喝茶，从演武场到茶室路上不知怎么的，他心掉出来了。”</p><p>亚瑟“啧”了一声：“这些布拉金斯基掉心脏就没什么规律可循吗？”</p><p>“这恐怕只有他们自己知道了。那时候我俩正聊着天，偏偏也没注意到他心掉了——真要说这也不能全怪我，”王耀有点委屈，“他自己重要器官没了还没感觉吗？我俩在茶室里茶都喝过几循，他突然捂着胸口脸色变得特别可怕，把我吓得，还以为是谁投毒呢！”</p><p>“他不至于因为这点小事就跟你疏远吧？”亚瑟皱眉，要是斯捷潘这样倒还比较合理。</p><p>“的确不至于，”王耀沉重道，“可是，那天负责做饭的是阿悦。”</p><p>亚瑟思索了一下，觉得这个名字似乎听王嘉龙说过。</p><p>“阿悦厨艺是好，就是用料上大胆了点，有些人知道了原料就不敢吃了，”说起自家学徒王耀声音里就带了笑意，但很快又低落下去，“就是因为这个，事情才严重起来。我去寻伊利亚那颗心的时候哪里都没有，把我急得呀！结果路过厨房的时候阿悦突然问我，伊利亚吃不吃动物内脏……”</p><p>亚瑟感到真相已然呼之欲出：“难道说……”</p><p>“亏得我当时路过了厨房啊！要不然阿悦就把伊利亚的心给爆炒了！！！”</p><p>亚瑟终于忍不住笑出声来，肩膀一抖一抖的直接把下巴还搁在他肩上的王耀颠了下去。“有什么好笑的！”东方人悲愤道，“就因为这种原因搞得伊利亚和我闹掰了！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈……谁叫你们整天吃奇怪的东西！路边捡的心都敢下锅哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>“还笑！”</p><p>亚瑟感到有重物扑向自己，紧急运转魔力强化了视力，转头时只来得及看到王耀两颊通红张牙舞爪，便被他按倒了。亚瑟自然不甘示弱，抬腿便踹，他俩就这样在被子下扭打起来，不像两个魔法使，反倒像小孩子打闹。</p><p>最终还是王耀灵活一些，将伦蒂尼恩的魔法使脸朝下按在地面上双手反剪，用自身体重压上去，断绝了对方反击的可能性。东方人得意道：“还笑不笑？投降吧你！”</p><p>亚瑟本想开口嘲讽他一把年纪了还跟个小孩似的，却被背上人体的重量和热度分了神，将台词忘了个精光。王耀的几缕长发垂在他眼前，让他的心跳无端加速起来。</p><p>一时间被子下唯有沉默。</p><p>王耀咳嗽了一声：“那个……总之，反正你也不想解雇阿尔弗雷德嘛，那我把这被子给你做补偿好了。至少能当个盾，睡觉的时候还能抗噪。”</p><p>亚瑟回过神来：“你这被子造价不低吧？”</p><p>“唔，说到底是我们办事不周，而且我还没来得及给它定价呢。到时再给我也不迟嘛。”</p><p>亚瑟因姿势所限，没看到王耀脸上颇有深意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟和王耀掀开被子时看到的第一样事物，就是一个蜷缩在被角旁边脸色煞白的战斗女仆。</p><p>“亚蒂！！！”见监护人从被子里出来，阿尔弗雷德猛地从地上起身扑向他，一把抱住亚瑟干嚎起来，“太可怕了！这实在是太可怕了！！！”</p><p>还保持着坐姿没来得及站起身的亚瑟确信自己听到了腰部传来“咔”的一声，好在王耀反应极快，从背后托了他一把，避免了一场腰折的悲剧。“你什么毛病！”亚瑟大喊。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德响亮地吸了一下鼻子，眼镜蹭在他胸口上都歪了：“布拉金斯基！布拉金斯基太可怕了！”</p><p>“怎么回事，阿尔弗雷德？”王耀发话，“我看你也没受伤啊。”</p><p>这提醒了亚瑟。金发绿眼的魔法使四下张望，发现除了地上的碎冰、弹壳和少量残枝花瓣，他的玫瑰园基本完好无损。但他不能肯定是自己的防护咒起了作用，还是阿尔弗雷德和伊万战斗时出了什么差错。</p><p>“我受到了心理伤害！”阿尔弗雷德抬头向老板控诉，“他，他，他和我打着打着，”战斗女仆的脸色发青，“他的心脏！掉出来了！！！”</p><p>亚瑟发誓自己不是故意的，这纯粹是刚才他所听到的“王耀与伊利亚交恶真相”的后遗症，但当阿尔弗雷德说出这句话的时候，他“噗”地笑出了声。</p><p>只能说这实在是一个美丽的巧合。</p><p>“你居然笑我！”阿尔弗雷德松开了他，满脸被背叛的神情，“你以前不是这样的亚蒂！以前我被树枝绊了你还会打树枝说都怪树枝不好！现在你居然笑我！！！”</p><p>这下轮到王耀“噗”了一声。亚瑟干咳了一下。</p><p>“我不是这个意思，阿尔弗雷德，要知道我以为你已经过了会被内脏吓到的年纪了……”</p><p>“但这他妈是个人类心脏啊！”阿尔弗雷德闭眼抱着脑袋，风车似的晃动头颅，似乎试图将看到的画面甩出去，“新鲜的！红的！不对好像有点发紫……但总之他妈的是个人类心脏啊！为什么它能掉出来？！为什么它掉出来布拉金斯基还不会死？！！”</p><p>“唔，我还是去看一眼伊万吧，”王耀拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，“我会把被子送到你房间的。”</p><p>亚瑟叹了口气。他站起身拍拍裤子上的尘土，目送东方人离开，接着低头望向还跪在地上抱着脑袋的阿尔弗雷德。“你也说了他没有死，有什么好怕的？”</p><p>“但是……但是……人的心不该是能掉出来的，也不该是掉出来还能那么随随便便放回去的！”</p><p>“魔法使严格来说不是‘人’，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟再次叹气，“起来吧。是时候给你补补课了。”</p><p> </p><p>打从战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德回归柯克兰庄园，他还没有这么狼狈过。</p><p>他的白蕾丝头箍像是被轧路机碾过的草坪，脸颊失去了平日的红润，眼镜快要滑到鼻尖也没想到推回去，晴空似的蓝眼睛呆滞地望向手中捧着的热可可——至少亚瑟在制作饮品上的天赋还很正常。</p><p>这是阿尔弗雷德少年时期的一个假说：亚瑟·柯克兰一定是和神明做了交易，把厨艺天赋全用来交换魔法天赋了。</p><p>但显然，魔法使们的世界比这要严酷很多。</p><p>“心脏会掉出体外的不只有伊万，”亚瑟啜饮着自己的红茶，“就我所知，布拉金斯基家族所有的男性都是如此。不过知道这件事的人也不多，只有少数经历过四国混战的魔法使。”</p><p>“但是<strong>为什么</strong>？”阿尔弗雷德问，“魔法使和人类再不同，也不至于这样吧！”</p><p>“怎么不至于？”亚瑟耸了下肩，“显然你已经把以前的课程都忘光了。我难道没有跟你讲过有的魔法使完全抛弃了肉体，以人偶之身活动？还有那个失去心脏后以使魔的虫子构筑了一个新的——”</p><p>“我不要听这么恶心的东西！！！”</p><p>“这是你身处的世界，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟平静道。</p><p>战斗女仆咕咚咕咚喝了好几口热可可。再次开口时他的声音镇定了不少：“所以布拉金斯基是什么情况？”</p><p>“每个魔法使家族都有秘密，要是想活得长，总得知道什么该窥探，什么不该窥探，”亚瑟说，“但是看看现在布拉金斯基家的三个儿子吧：他们的生日是同一天，斯捷潘和伊利亚、伊利亚和伊万的年龄差都是整整一年，而且这三个人除了眼睛颜色长得一模一样。谁会相信他们是完全自然出生的呢？”他冷笑了一声。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的脸色又发青了：“你是说伊万是个……人造人？！”</p><p>“我没这么说过。当今的人造人可达不到这种精密度，布拉金斯基也没有掌握人造人的技术——不过，在胎儿还在母体中时动一些手脚可就容易得多。只是这种方式风险太大，除了‘布拉德金斯基’（Bloodginsky）恐怕也没有别的家族会尝试。我的猜想是会掉出胸腔的心脏就是这种改造的后遗症。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德放下了杯子，双手抱住头颅，盯着自己的围裙。</p><p>“在孩子还没出生的时候‘改造’他们……这根本不公平。”他喃喃道。</p><p>“至少斯捷潘、伊万和伊利亚现在活得好好的，”亚瑟有些胸闷，这种知识对阿尔弗雷德而言恐怕过于沉重，但为了他的未来，这也是必须的教育。只不过他看到心情低落的阿尔弗雷德还是免不了愧疚。“而且，这也不全是坏事……有时甚至还能提供意想不到的乐趣呢。我有没有跟你讲过弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是怎样在斯捷潘·布拉金斯基手里吃了个大亏的？”</p><p> </p><p>那是四国混战时期，还没有完全退化成恋爱咨询专家的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦领着他的学徒和领地上的人类军队一路北上，入侵了布拉金斯基家族的领地。</p><p>当时和他对上的正是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基。还没完全洗净身上的血腥气化身优雅贵族的金属系魔法使，让弗朗西斯充分体验到了“金属系”除了擅长挖矿外的可怕之处。</p><p>弗朗西斯陷入了意料之外的苦战，然而转机发生在他和斯捷潘的某次正面交锋。</p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的心脏从他的胸腔里掉了出来。</p><p>弗朗西斯的第一反应是震惊，而他的第二反应——自然是抓起了斯捷潘的心。</p><p>他的举动激怒了斯捷潘，金属系魔法使没了心脏还能坚持活动一会儿，于是他操纵起敌我双方军队的所有金属武器，统统冲着弗朗西斯而去，但他毕竟顾忌伤害到自己的心脏，这就给了弗朗西斯一个宝贵的机会。</p><p>弗朗西斯当年的名号并不是“恋爱魔法专家”，但他确实是擅长且喜好恋爱魔法。</p><p>于是，他对斯捷潘的心脏下了一个“疯狂爱上弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”的魔咒，在被斯捷潘关进金属笼子里的时候笑嘻嘻地看着对方把心脏装了回去。</p><p>斯捷潘当时呆愣在了原地。</p><p>弗朗西斯借机逃跑了。</p><p>他本以为，布拉金斯基家的长男会因为爱情不战而降，将莫斯科瓦拱手相让。</p><p>但接下来就是亚瑟最喜爱的部分。</p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基揍弗朗西斯揍得更来劲了。他每每在战场上看到弗朗西斯的身影，苍白的脸颊便立刻染上潮红，金色的眼睛闪闪发光，抛下一切指挥和战斗的责任挂着能吓哭成年男人的、兴奋而变态的笑容冲弗朗西斯跑去，拖着长调喊弗朗西斯的名字，身后还总是带着十几柄金属长矛。</p><p>据说，在弗朗西斯哭爹喊娘地问斯捷潘为什么追自己的时候，布拉金斯基先生是这样回答的：</p><p>“我那么爱你，又怎么能不杀了你呢？”</p><p>在弗朗西斯的恋爱魔咒加持下，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不仅将波诺弗瓦的军队打出了北之国，还险些开进弗朗西斯的老家。弗朗西斯本想解除魔咒结束这场悲剧，然而他发现，自己不知道怎么取斯捷潘的心。</p><p>弗朗西斯含泪给正负责与埃德尔斯坦作战的、据说是布拉金斯基家族脾气最好的伊万·布拉金斯基写信求援。</p><p>他没想到来的反而是伊利亚。</p><p>周身燃烧着、眼睛比火焰更炽烈的火系魔法使到达战场时，面对脸红眼亮看着弗朗西斯就喘息加粗的自家哥哥，他的行动干脆，果敢，而残酷。</p><p>伊利亚甚至没有使用魔法。他收了火焰，先是从背后一脚踹上斯捷潘的屁股，然后两记重拳放倒了哥哥。</p><p>接着他拎着斯捷潘的后领把他翻过来，直接伸手掏胸，全程花费不到两秒。</p><p>“快点。”他跟弗朗西斯说，手里握着斯捷潘还跳动着的心，一双眼睛明明是鲜红色却冷得让弗朗西斯打了个寒战。</p><p>弗朗西斯不需要他催促自己解咒。</p><p>直到四国混战结束前，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦都没有再踏进莫斯科瓦一步。</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德大惊失色，“为什么爱上一个人会想杀了他？！”</p><p>亚瑟放下了茶杯：“你不能以正常人的标准衡量一个布拉金斯基——虽说魔法使本来就算不得‘正常’，但布拉金斯基尤其疯狂。”</p><p>为什么这么一个故事里阿尔弗雷德抓住的重点是这个？他有一些不太妙的预感。</p><p>“我还是觉得心脏会掉出来不可能是正常的，”阿尔弗雷德也放下了只喝了一半的热可可，“我还是去看看那头蠢熊吧，他万一死在你的庄园咱俩可都不好办！”</p><p>亚瑟看着小跑离去、裙摆飘飘的战斗女仆的背影，又开始头痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 驯服大规模杀伤性魔法生物的究极方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>阿尔弗：我的童年好悲惨啊！伊万：Hold my vodka.<br/>他们正经历奇妙一刻，然而某种魔法生物卷土重来了。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是恶天候的首次合作。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德大踏步走到伊万·布拉金斯基的房间时，正好看到王耀推门出来。</p>
<p>“哦，你好啊，阿尔弗雷德，”东方人说，“有什么事吗？”</p>
<p>战斗女仆的脸色还惨白惨白的，但是眼睛里的情绪却不全是惊恐。“没什么，”阿尔弗雷德背着手，高跟靴点着地在亚瑟心爱的墨绿地毯上压着打圈，他朝伊万的房门抬起下巴，“他怎么样？”</p>
<p>王耀略微抬起眉毛，接着脸上绽放出意味深长的微笑。“这个嘛，”他放缓了语速，“你还是自己看看吧。”</p>
<p>他侧过身好让阿尔弗雷德进入伊万的房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是阿尔弗雷德第二次见到伊万·布拉金斯基没穿风衣的样子。第一次当然是他自己被伊万看到穿背心短裤的时候，不过阿尔弗雷德当时过于羞恼，没有仔细观察对方。</p>
<p>伊万坐在床边上，因房门的响动抬起头来。他穿着一件白色衬衫，领口袖口居然还绣有花边和红色纹样。阿尔弗雷德微微皱眉：北方人胸前的扣子解开了好几颗，露出一小片雪白的皮肤。不过他的围巾还稳妥地待在脖子上。</p>
<p>“怎么了，阿尔弗？”伊万问，声音柔和，与平时没什么两样。</p>
<p>“看看你是不是还活着，”阿尔弗雷德粗声粗气说，“毕竟你可是心脏掉出来了！太吓人了，布拉金斯基，这种策略太奸诈了！”</p>
<p>伊万轻轻笑了一声：“我可不是故意这样的。”事实上，心脏掉出来时他还担心阿尔弗雷德会突然出手把它夺走，甚而像个喜欢恶作剧的孩子似的粗暴对待自己的宝贵器官——如果真是这样，伊万可就要遭罪了。诚然他没亲身经历过，但是伊利亚某次不小心踩到斯捷潘掉出来的心脏，导致他们的长兄毫不优雅地猛地弹跳起来、继而倒在地上像虾米一样窝着打颤的场景给伊万留下了不小的心理阴影。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德还站在门口，他低着脑袋，又开始用高跟靴的鞋尖在地毯上画圈。再次抬起头时，他湛蓝的双眼犹如荡漾着波光：“那个，疼吗？”</p>
<p>伊万的呼吸停滞了一秒。“不，”他说，“我想应该不疼。”</p>
<p>他在外人面前掉心的时候，对方的反应有时是惊恐，有时是嫌恶。从来没有人问过他这个问题。</p>
<p>“什么叫你‘想’应该不疼？”阿尔弗雷德眉头紧皱，“疼就是疼，不疼就是不疼，你自己的感觉你还不知道？”</p>
<p>他朝伊万走过来了。冰系魔法使避开了阿尔弗雷德的视线，转而盯着床单上的几根褶皱。放回去没多久的心脏快速跳动着，伊万莫名感觉到有什么事——会影响到他与阿尔弗雷德“友情”的事情——似乎刚刚发生了。阿尔弗雷德的躯体挡住了窗外夕阳的光辉，他的影子落在伊万身上。</p>
<p>“这么严重的状况，你身上不会有什么……创口之类的吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他的声音从来没这么轻过，“我能不能看一眼？”</p>
<p>伊万眨了眨眼，紫水晶似的眼眸中泛起困惑。他将头转到一边：“如果你真的这么好奇的话。”</p>
<p>于是阿尔弗雷德弯下腰去，伸手去解伊万余下的几颗衬衫扣子。他的手指蹭过伊万的皮肤时感觉到冰系魔法使绷紧了身躯。接着，伊万的衬衫完全敞开了，纯白大理石雕般的上身展露在他面前——伊万的腰部、肋部和胸膛都有伤疤，但是他胸口上并没有阿尔弗雷德所想象的心脏形状的创口。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德反应过来之前，已经将手贴上了伊万的左胸。他感觉到了心脏的搏动——稳定有力，是不是稍微快了点？但是那片皮肤冷得像冰。</p>
<p>“它怎么会掉出来？”阿尔弗雷德说，“而且，为什么你这么冷？”</p>
<p>“这就是我的隐私了。”伊万说，视线投向虚空。</p>
<p>为什么呢？是因为“优秀的”冰系魔法使都必须像冰一样没有温度吗？还是说自六岁开始每日被父亲丢进三四米深——后来随着年岁增长变成五六米直至十几米——的冰窟窿里再被一铲一铲夹着冰碴的雪淋到头上，让伊万·彼得洛维奇·布拉金斯基的躯体忘记了“正常的体温”呢？</p>
<p>你必须忍受这些！父亲说。除非你想成为一个只会抛雪球的废物！</p>
<p>父亲，停一停，停一停吧！万涅奇卡仰视着他。您快把我活埋了！</p>
<p>一个布拉金斯基不会因为这点困难死去！父亲说。</p>
<p>冷啊，真冷啊——冷已经深入到他的骨髓、深入到他的脏器了。斯乔帕，伊廖沙，你们在哪里？你们的弟弟万涅奇卡快要被父亲活埋在雪下——</p>
<p>冰窟窿里的万涅奇卡突然明白了，斯乔帕身上被利器划出的伤口，伊廖沙湿透了的衣服和停不下的咳嗽，也是这么来的呀。</p>
<p>后来，即便是水都不怕的伊廖沙的火焰，也没法让万涅奇卡暖和起来啦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德发觉伊万似乎在发呆。</p>
<p>伊万真的像一座精雕细琢的大理石雕塑，无论是脸孔，脖颈还是上身，线条都优美而有力度。这座雕塑上的破损没有摧毁它的美感，反而让阿尔弗雷德安心，伊万还是个活生生的“人”。当然，活生生的还有伊万蝴蝶翅膀似的不时颤动的浅色睫毛，以及——阿尔弗雷德的视线不由下移至自己手掌所在的部位，粉色的——</p>
<p>他猛地收回了手：你想什么呢阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！！！</p>
<p>伊万惊醒似的眨了眨眼：“怎么了？你的手挺热乎的。”</p>
<p>“我不是暖炉！”阿尔弗雷德嚷道，“好吧，我看我是闹不明白你们这些魔法使了！”不待伊万说话，他扯过床边的一把椅子倒转过来，下巴撑在椅背上反着坐在上面。“亚蒂刚才跟我讲了一些，但这实在是……实在是……”</p>
<p>“他跟你讲了他所臆测的布拉金斯基式育儿法？”伊万系着自己的衬衫扣子，“你们对我们总是有这种傲慢想象。这让你感觉自己更像个文明人了吗？”</p>
<p>“我不是这个意思！”阿尔弗雷德委屈道，伊万给“你们”和“我们”划出明显分界线的方式让他心里一紧。“你这人怎么这样？我只是因为你可能的遭遇有点难过！”</p>
<p>“我不需要你的同情。”</p>
<p>“哦我的神啊，伊万·布拉金斯基，你是没有会为你担心的朋友还是怎么样？！而且同情怎么了？同情说明一个人有爱心！”</p>
<p>伊万嗤笑了一声。他从床边起身，没看阿尔弗雷德一眼，踱到了卧室的窗户边。夕阳已经快落下去了，在阿尔弗雷德的视线中，伊万的背影蒙上令人心悸的色彩。</p>
<p>“如果你还想在魔法使的世界里平安活下去，还是别太有爱心为好，”伊万说，“我以为亚瑟·柯克兰教过你这一点。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德跳了起来：“你不能因为自己人生中缺爱就这么否定——”</p>
<p>窗玻璃破裂的巨响打断了他的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>玻璃飞溅中伊万朝后跌了好几步。阿尔弗雷德来不及思考连火箭弹都能防住的冰系魔法使为什么这次没有用冰墙保护自己，他飞扑过去接住了伊万：“操，发生了什么，你没——”</p>
<p>他看着怀里的伊万惊呆了，伊万低着头看看自己，也惊呆了。</p>
<p>北方人的两块胸大肌中间夹着一个，雪白的，滚圆的，状似东之国点心的物体。</p>
<p>伊万伸手把该物体抓起来扔了出去。</p>
<p>他们听到了一声尖啸。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德和伊万再一次惊呆了：那个雪白滚圆的物体并不是什么普通点心，它长着一双天蓝的“眼睛”，眼睛周围有黑色方框形状的花纹，还长了一张明显不是摆设的可以尖叫的、上半部分像个平滑的字母“w”的嘴！</p>
<p>以及一根金色的呆毛！</p>
<p>“是我疯了还是它看起来有点眼熟？！”阿尔弗雷德大喊。</p>
<p>“那重要吗？”伊万在手掌中凝结出一根厚重的冰枪，“我们现在有比那个更重要的问题要处理！”</p>
<p>一个，两个，三个，四个，五个……与刚被伊万扔出去的白团子一模一样的更多白团子出现在了窗台上并试图涌入卧室。与此同时他们听到花园里传来嗡嗡作响的魔力充能特有的噪音。</p>
<p>“该死的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我现在武器储备不够！”</p>
<p>“这边我先处理，你去补充武器！”伊万立刻说。他横过冰枪，朝狰狞的白团子们攻了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亚瑟·柯克兰感到自己被背叛了。</p>
<p>他刚把王耀送走没多久，就在花圃里看到了前几天见过的莫奇莫里。</p>
<p>“哦，你回来了，小家伙！”金发绿眸的魔法使惊喜地说，“快过来让我看看你！你上次逃跑了，我都没法好好研究一下……”</p>
<p>当看到第二只莫奇莫里出现在第一只旁边的时候，亚瑟脸上的笑容僵住了。</p>
<p>当看到第三只、第四只、第五只莫奇莫里从花丛里冒出来，每一只表面上都挂着宛如暴起青筋般的结构时，亚瑟脸上的笑容消失了。</p>
<p>“死——————————！！！！！！”</p>
<p>莫奇莫里们尖啸着弹跳起来，扑向亚瑟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当一个人影从宅邸二楼窗户跳下来的时候亚瑟刚好敲碎一颗宝石，用释放出的能量炸翻了一大波莫奇莫里——除了花圃里出现的那五只竟然还有更多！莫奇莫里就像疯狂增殖的蟑螂一样源源不断地出现在他的花园里，简直像什么白色洪灾！</p>
<p>“布拉金斯基！”他冲跳下来的伊万大喊，“发生了什么？别告诉我宅子里也遭了秧！”</p>
<p>“它们是从窗户跳进去的，”伊万说，抬手在空中制造出几十颗冰弹，通通发射出去击中了莫奇莫里们。“我看到的几只都解决了，其它的不清楚——这到底是什么东西？”</p>
<p>“莫奇莫里！我前几天看到过一只，没想到居然有这么多！”亚瑟计算了一下剩余的宝石数量顿时感到十分心痛，于是他转而朝花园里的植物念咒，一丛灌木霎时间迅速生长，活了似的伸出一根长长的枝条拍晕了一串莫奇莫里。</p>
<p>“它们有什么目的？”</p>
<p>“不知道！好像只是瞄准我们在攻击，对破坏其它东西没兴趣！”</p>
<p>他们听到了玻璃被打碎的巨响。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯两手各持一把机关枪从二楼的另一扇窗户跳了下来！</p>
<p>“有没有人能解释一下这是怎么回事？！”他大吼，“另外你们能不能尽量下手轻点儿，我还是觉得这玩意儿长得莫名熟悉！”他举起机关枪冲莫奇莫里们哒哒哒哒一阵扫射，莫奇莫里大军顿时死伤无数，尖啸声此起彼伏。</p>
<p>“好怀念啊，”伊万说，“我们三个现在是在看护彼此后背吧？让我想起了和哥哥们的温馨过往……”</p>
<p>“这是重点吗！”亚瑟为了喊出这句话中断了吟唱，一只莫奇莫里借机弹跳起来似乎想咬掉他的眉毛，亚瑟咒骂一声，用一发手指魔弹解决了它。不得不说正面对上一只表情狰狞的莫奇莫里就好像正面对上大张嘴巴的海豚，相当惊悚。</p>
<p>“干脆都冻上吧？”伊万提议，“不过那样的话准备时间要久一些。”</p>
<p>“你确定能行？”阿尔弗雷德双手同时持枪扫射，“这数量太多了吧！”</p>
<p>“只要你能留几只活的样本我没意见！”亚瑟说，“就是有点可惜，它们战斗力那么强，如果能当我的使魔——”</p>
<p>“你真的是个典型的魔法使，柯克兰。你想驯服这些玩意儿？”</p>
<p>“其实我觉得不错！能驯服就不要伤害！”阿尔弗雷德利落地扔下打空子弹的两把机关枪，撩起裙子又从底下掏出两把新的。</p>
<p>“伤害最多的就是你吧！”亚瑟在激烈的战斗间隙还插空翻了个白眼，“布拉金斯基，我和阿尔掩护你，不管你要做什么准备，现在就动手！”</p>
<p>然而莫奇莫里们并没有坐以待毙。不等伊万开始吟唱，它们停止了先前以数量支撑的敢死队式攻击，反而纷纷弹跳到了同一处，无数的莫奇莫里堆积起来，翻滚蠕动，这景象恐怕能活活吓死有密集恐惧症的人类。但接下来发生的事更可怕：它们一边蠕动，一边开始粘连融合了！</p>
<p>“这他妈是在干什么？！”亚瑟没忍住骂了一声，“先是无限增殖现在又开始合体了？是哪个生物系的变态想出来的吗！”</p>
<p>“所以这肯定是有人在针对你吧？”阿尔弗雷德果断开始冲正在融合的莫奇莫里们射击，然而作用甚微。他们眼睁睁看着莫奇莫里融合成了巨大一坨的白色软体，然后白色软体继续蠕动着，变成了一个——</p>
<p>五六米高的，纯白的，筋肉壮汉。</p>
<p>还长着一个莫奇莫里形状的圆脑袋。</p>
<p>伊万遮住了眼睛：“直觉告诉我继续看这个可能会疯掉。”</p>
<p>好像你还不够疯似的！亚瑟心想，但他不敢说出来。“所以你能不能把它冻上？！”</p>
<p>伊万从指缝里瞥了一眼。莫奇莫里巨人嗷地大吼了一声迈出一步，在地面上落下一个坑。</p>
<p>“你确定想留个这样的冰雕在花园里？”伊万说。</p>
<p>“这种时候就该英雄登场了！”阿尔弗雷德宣布，“退后，老家伙们！”</p>
<p>他扔掉了手中的两把枪，迈着坚定的步伐走到亚瑟和伊万身前，抬起头，直面莫奇莫里巨人，双手叉腰，裙摆飘飘。</p>
<p>亚瑟立刻说：“你想干什么阿尔弗雷德？你这是送死！”</p>
<p>伊万也说：“阿尔弗，我刚才不是认真的，我可以冻上它——你没必要牵涉到魔法使的争斗里。”</p>
<p>“但是冻上就不好研究了吧？更别说驯服了。”阿尔弗雷德偏过头给了他们俩一个飒爽微笑，“放心吧，战斗女仆可不是什么人都能当的！”</p>
<p>然后，他放低重心，高呼着“正义——”跳到半空，举起拳头冲莫奇莫里巨人的脑袋砸了下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你这个儿子，还是说弟弟，真的不会魔法？”</p>
<p>“他……他的确不会。但是，阿尔确实从小就有把子力气……”</p>
<p>伊万·布拉金斯基与亚瑟·柯克兰仰头看着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯暴揍莫奇莫里巨人。</p>
<p>莫奇莫里巨人能把花园踩出深坑的力道不容小觑，但阿尔弗雷德比它敏捷，他踩在巨人身上奔跑跳跃，黑色的女仆裙旋转翻飞像只蝴蝶。他一双拳头已经在莫奇莫里巨人身上留下了好几个深坑。</p>
<p>“所以他根本没必要用那些武器吧？”伊万说，扬起手配合阿尔弗雷德将冰棱刺进了莫奇莫里巨人的肩膀。</p>
<p>亚瑟则冲莫奇莫里巨人的眼睛射出一颗魔弹，好帮助阿尔弗雷德躲避攻击。“大概是拳头不方便远程攻击？”他猜测，“哎哟，你看——”</p>
<p>随着阿尔弗雷德一拳又一拳的攻击，一只又一只莫奇莫里从巨人身上被打出的凹陷剥离出来，落到了地面上。伊万立刻把它们冻了起来。</p>
<p>天色开始变黑了，亚瑟咏唱起光明咒，隐藏在花园各处的照明珠子纷纷亮了起来，为阿尔弗雷德保驾护航。</p>
<p>“这一下是为了亚蒂的花园！”战斗女仆咆哮着，“这一下是为了我的卧室窗户！这一下是为了伊万的……呃，总之接受制裁吧！”</p>
<p>他出拳速度快如闪电，如果不是光线不够，亚瑟和伊万本该看到几十个阿尔弗雷德拳头的虚影出现在半空。这几十下冲击通通落在了莫奇莫里巨人的胸口上，伴随着一声尖啸，莫奇莫里巨人轰然倒下！</p>
<p>伊万及时抬起双手凝结出冰台接住了它，保护了下方的植物。亚瑟吐出一口憋了好久的气。</p>
<p>“工作完成！”阿尔弗雷德也落了地，女仆裙向上飘起，骄傲地展现出他今天穿的荧光绿平角裤。</p>
<p>“干得不错，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟面色平静。</p>
<p>“你可以更骄傲点的，亚蒂！”</p>
<p>而伊万，他盯了一会儿倒地的莫奇莫里巨人——它正缓慢分解重新变成单只的莫奇莫里——又转移目光，凝视着阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>“怎么了，伊万？哦，”战斗女仆想起了下午刚听王耀说过的昵称，战斗刚结束还没退去的肾上腺素让他起了玩心，“或许我该叫你万尼亚？”</p>
<p>因为光线不够强，他没看到伊万双颊染上了淡粉色。</p>
<p>亚瑟咳嗽了一声：“好了，我们把这些莫奇莫里搬运一下吧。”他的眉毛拧在了一起，“虽然有点恶心也有点……搞笑，但这本质上还是对领主的袭击。我得查出来是谁干的。”</p>
<p>然后，以魔法使的方式解决这个问题。</p>
<p>“仔细看看这些家伙其实还蛮可爱的！”阿尔弗雷德随手捡起一只晕乎乎的莫奇莫里在手掌里掂了掂，白色的团子眨了眨眼似乎清醒了一些，蹭起阿尔弗雷德的手。</p>
<p>“亚瑟，”伊万说，“我想你大概没法让它们做你的使魔了。很明显它们现在是被你弟弟驯服了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 战斗女仆终究无法逃离魔法世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>论两名单身男子围炉夜话时突然闹鬼是一种怎样的体验。都有谁好奇米团和阿尔弗的关系？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章含十革，是<strong>沙苏</strong>不逆。我流沙哥就是贵妇攻（来自泥塑攻爱好者的暴言）！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时伦蒂尼恩的时间是夜晚十一点钟，一个身影正在柯克兰庄园的走廊里游荡。这身影穿着裙子却赤着脚，略微弓着背，好像这就能隐藏自己的身形似的。这身影踏在走廊的地毯上无声无息，在黑暗中移动得依旧很快，显然十分熟悉庄园的地形。</p><p>他一级一级地走下阶梯，紧捏着裙摆以免带起风声。走到一楼时他回头张望了一下。确认自己没有被跟踪后，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯露出窃喜的笑容，匆匆朝厨房进发。</p><p>“你在这里做什么？”在他准备推开厨房门时，身侧一个轻柔的声音叹息似的说。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德像只橡胶球一样从地面径直弹跳了起来，他同时准备尖叫，然而提问者及时一巴掌堵住了他的嘴巴。那只巴掌凉得像个死人！阿尔弗雷德浑身一激灵条件反射地挥出了拳头，打在某种十分厚重而有弹性的物体上。贴在他嘴上的手移开了，被他打中的人低声咒骂：“阿尔弗！你又发什么疯？”</p><p>“伊万？”阿尔弗雷德退后了一步。他用手肘顶开厨房大门，从厨房内部的窗户透入的月光洒了出来，映照出冰系魔法使雪白的面孔。伊万·布拉金斯基穿着一件冰蓝色的睡袍，脖子上却仍围着一条白围巾，正眯眼看他。</p><p>“你是来偷吃的吗？怪不得每天早上我都觉得食材的数量不太对。”</p><p>“嘿！这是诽谤！”阿尔弗雷德双手叉腰，“我才不是来偷吃！只是，”他从围裙底下掏出一只白团子，“是这个莫奇莫里，它饿了，我没办法才过来给它找吃的！”</p><p>他不理会莫奇莫里在自己手中挣扎着似乎想朝伊万那边蹦，又把团子塞回了围裙底下。“反倒是你，半夜到厨房这里做什么？你又没有宠物要喂！”</p><p>伊万瞥了一眼自己身后的方向。“我刚才去了一趟亚瑟的工坊。看样子他还忙着研究，嗯，莫奇莫里呢。”</p><p>伦蒂尼恩的魔法使宣称自己并不需要帮助，不过伊万本来也不是为了帮他才过去的。他在亚瑟的工坊里光明正大地转悠，目光扫过亚瑟的魔药收藏和研究手记；直到沉迷于从那只昏迷的莫奇莫里的金色呆毛上取样的亚瑟带着胜利的表情举着镊子抬起头，他才终于意识到了冰系魔法使在做什么。</p><p>“你还是回避一下吧，伊万，”他果断说，“我接下来要做一些会招来动物保护主义者抗议的事情，还是不要有目击证人比较好。”</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基微笑着遵照了他的要求——他当然知道亚瑟的真实意思是“你他妈不要在我眼皮底下窥探我的研究机密”，但既然斯捷潘希望出于家族利益让他和亚瑟拉近点关系，心胸宽广的北方人也没必要和他计较太多。</p><p>不过一出工坊就见到试图潜入厨房的阿尔弗雷德确实在他意料之外。</p><p>“我费了那么大力气溜下来不想被他发现，”战斗女仆大叫，“结果他居然就一直在地下室待着？！”</p><p>“我猜，一般的哥哥解剖弟弟的宠物时应该不会主动告诉弟弟吧。”伊万说。</p><p> </p><p>十分钟后，脸色发白的战斗女仆和冰系魔法使并肩坐在厨房炉子前。他们一人占据了一只小木凳，手里都举着两根插着棉花糖的金属签子。</p><p>“这就差不多了，正好是焦黄的，再烤就该和亚蒂的司康一样了，”阿尔弗雷德说着抬起签子，将其中一块棉花糖喂给了趴在自己大腿上的莫奇莫里。“尝尝怎么样？”</p><p>伊万先吹了吹自己的棉花糖再送进嘴里。“非常有意思。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一笑：“这是我逃家那会儿跟一帮野营的普通人类学的。这可是野营必备的活动！”</p><p>“我野营的时候基本都是因为行军。”伊万说。</p><p>“你是说四国混战那会儿吗？”阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，“哎，改天我真该带你体验一下休闲式的野营到底是什么样的。”</p><p>“也许。”伊万盯着炉火不禁在脑海中构建起了画面。或许他们可以拉上伊廖沙和斯乔帕一起，是的，“烤棉花糖”还能成为拉近自家两位兄长感情的方式：伊廖沙负责点火，斯乔帕负责同时操纵几十根金属签子——几十根说不定都不够阿尔弗雷德吃。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，一边在围裙上擦镜片一边转向伊万继续说：“然后在篝火边上肯定还要讲故事，你可以说说你打仗的时候——哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>只听“砰咚”一声响，小板凳翻倒在地而战斗女仆径直向后倒去摔了个四仰八叉，伊万没来得及挪开目光就看到了阿尔弗雷德新换的蓝底星星图案的拳击短裤。阿尔弗雷德正擦着的眼镜和腿上的莫奇莫里也飞了出去，白团子发出的疑似“发啊啊啊”的尖啸与阿尔弗雷德“啊啊啊啊”的惨叫合为一首虐待骨膜的恐怖合唱。</p><p>“又怎么了？”伊万问。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德坐在地上，两只眼睛瞪到不可思议的大，一只手哆哆嗦嗦地指着伊万，喉咙里发出被掐着脖子般的“咯咯咯咯”的声响。终于，他说出了一个人类能够理解的单词。</p><p>“幽灵啊！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基推开了“冬堡”的大门，一阵裹挟着细小雪花的寒风随之涌入。正在门边硬椅子上打瞌睡的矮个子年轻人惊醒了，立刻奔过去要接过他的大衣，但伊利亚只是摆手示意他退下。他身上没有沾染一片雪花。</p><p>火系魔法使在城堡中穿行，经过描绘北方冬日景观的风景画、镶嵌宝石的金色老爷钟、伴有巨大长矛的骑士铠甲。他在某间会客室找到了斯捷潘·布拉金斯基。</p><p>“今年的雪似乎来得很早，”斯捷潘卧在一张沙发上，手里把玩着一封信，金色的眼睛望着窗外而不是自己的弟弟。“你又回来得很晚。不过也许我应该感谢你至少还记得回来。”</p><p>“我需要和你谈谈。”伊利亚说。</p><p>斯捷潘发出一声含糊的轻笑。他坐直了一些，侧着头瞥向伊利亚。“当然，你想‘谈谈’。”</p><p>伊利亚皱起眉。“今年整个领地的马铃薯产量都很差。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“斯乔帕，你要求的税额根本没有减轻。”</p><p>“我猜猜。你大概又去和你的农民朋友们喝酒聊天去了，是不是？”斯捷潘摩挲着手中的信纸，“一个愿意和普通人类打成一片的魔法使，多难得啊。他们当然要为了一点小小的利益抓着你不放了。”</p><p>“不是‘小小的利益’，是很多人的生活！”伊利亚走到他面前，鲜红对上暗金，“你想不到把人逼到绝路后他们能干出什么。时代已经不同了——”</p><p>“而人类的愚蠢世代不变。”</p><p>伊利亚的虹膜后犹如火光闪烁。“你在这城堡里待了太久了，斯捷潘·彼得洛维奇。如果没有那些‘愚蠢的’普通人类，这片大陆上的大部分魔法使甚至连不饿死都做不到。你还看不出来他们的命运和我们联系得越来越紧密吗？”</p><p>“所以你想要我怎么做？减轻今年的税负，好让今后每次他们稍有些困难就要求减免更多？你会打开魔盒的，亲爱的伊廖沙，”斯捷潘的眼睛泛着金属似的冷光，“别在你不了解的领域插手。”</p><p>“在我不了解的领域插手？如果当时你能管住自己别把手伸太长，或许我们根本不需要在这里说这个问题。如果冬妮娅还在——”</p><p>“她和这件事无关——”</p><p>“别装傻，有她的能力我们根本不需要担心任何作物的收成，不是吗？<strong>你</strong>领地上的这些人也不需要——用你的话说——总是来找我抱怨了。”</p><p>会客室里的金属烛台震颤起来。“而如果不是因为<strong>你</strong>插手，冬妮娅也没法离开。”斯捷潘的声调压低了，接着他重新微笑起来，金属烛台的震颤也停止了。“你真的是为了她好吗？你只是在满足自己挽救他人的——”他咽回去了本想说的更下流的字眼，“幻想而已。”</p><p>伊利亚的拳头握紧了。“的确，我不该<strong>幻想</strong>能和你谈出什么结果。想必你对贝什米特领地上的动向也没有兴趣听了，”他转身离开，“穿着你的傲慢赤身裸体地迎接暴风雪吧，<strong>亲爱的哥哥</strong>。”</p><p>斯捷潘叹了口气。“亲爱的万涅奇卡，”他掸了掸手中的信纸，“这可不是我的问题——你的伊廖沙哥哥好像一点不关心你是否写了信呢。”</p><p>他本来想问问伊利亚，在他离家游荡的那段时间是否见过那个不会魔法但也不全然是普通人的柯克兰家的养子——然后，或许他们能就此开始，小心地聊聊分开的几年各自是怎么想的。但是伊利亚·布拉金斯基甚至没有给他这个机会。</p><p> </p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基顺着阿尔弗雷德手指的方向转过头。在他身后，一个周身笼罩着乳白光晕的朦胧身影正绕着食品柜转圈。那幽灵看起来还不到二十岁，是个女孩，个子不高，扎着马尾，头发可能是金色——在幽灵特有的白色光晕下伊万看不太清楚。她手里拿着一把剑，冲食品柜劈砍着，但她的剑虚影似的穿过了食品柜，没造成任何破坏。在她腹部的位置有个大洞，伊万可以直接透过她的后背看到另一头的景象。</p><p>伊万咬掉了第二根金属签子上的棉花糖。“她可能只是想找点吃的，”他告诉阿尔弗雷德，“看看她，她没法伤害任何实体。”</p><p>“为什么你能这么淡定！”阿尔弗雷德的声音尖得快跟个姑娘一样了，伊万不得不承认，这个能徒手打趴下莫奇莫里巨人的战斗女仆此时举着一只小板凳挡在身前缩着发抖的样子十分喜感。“别站得离她那么近！”</p><p>“你想我离你更近一些？”伊万放下了金属签子，稍稍歪过头，笑着看向阿尔弗雷德，“需要一个安慰的抱抱吗？”</p><p>“你就不能把她冻起来吗！”阿尔弗雷德一手举着板凳，另一只手在地面上摸索，眼睛仍然死盯着幽灵。</p><p>“这就太过分了，她又没做什么。”伊万看着幽灵女孩，她现在蹲在食品柜前双手托腮，还撅着嘴。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德终于摸到了他的眼镜。他单手抓着眼镜往脸上杵，眼镜腿戳到了鼻子又戳到太阳穴，直到第三次尝试才成功戴上。战斗女仆颤巍巍地吐出一口气，紧绷的肌肉放松了一些。“我的神啊，我差点都忘了这也是我离家出走的一大理由了！”</p><p>“你怕幽灵？”</p><p>“我、我只是不喜欢看到他们！你能想象吗？亚蒂制作出这副‘幽灵抹除’的眼镜前我每走一步就能看到个幽灵在飘！我每天藏在被子里都不敢走出自己的房间！”</p><p>伊万轻哼了一声。也就是说，与普通人类不同，阿尔弗雷德是能看到幽灵的——但既然如此，为什么阿尔弗雷德完全不会任何魔法？</p><p>阿尔弗雷德仍在絮叨：“他把眼镜送我的时候明明保证过要着手清理庄园里的幽灵的！结果我一摘眼镜就看到这个……”他的瞳孔突然放大了，“等等，难道他在骗我？难道这里还是有一大堆幽灵吗？”</p><p>伊万瞥到食品柜前的幽灵女孩似乎叹了口气，化为一团白雾消散在了空气中。她是伊万来到柯克兰庄园这么多天所见的第一只幽灵，但阿尔弗雷德惊恐的表情让冰系魔法使起了玩心。“确实有不少呢。啊，比如你后面那个瘦得像骨架一样的——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫。他弹簧似的从地上弹跳起来，同时朝后扔出了手里的小板凳，那可怜的家具飞出去砸在了挂着平底锅的墙上，随着震耳欲聋的巨响碎成了几块木头；他化作一颗黑色炮弹向伊万扑过来，像一坨章鱼似的死死箍住北方人的身躯，脸埋进他胸里，巨大的冲击差点让伊万窒息。阿尔弗雷德惨嚎着：“啊！啊！啊！别让他靠近我！冻住他！！！”</p><p>他嘴里的热气扑在伊万裸露在睡袍领子外的皮肤上，让冰系魔法使完全僵硬了。“你今年三岁吗琼斯！松手！”他直接伸手去拽阿尔弗雷德的头毛。</p><p>“你先把他冻上！！！”阿尔弗雷德对幽灵的恐惧战胜了对秃头的恐惧！</p><p>“你先下去——”</p><p>他们又听到了一声巨响，厨房的大门被猛地推开，狠狠砸在墙上。“你们在这里闹什么？”亚瑟·柯克兰大喝，“我找到这玩意儿的源——”</p><p>他瞪着阿尔弗雷德和伊万表情凝固了，手中拎着的莫奇莫里在空中悬荡着。那团子“眼睛”所在的部位变成了两个乘号的形状。</p><p>“——头了。”亚瑟虚弱地说完了自己的台词。</p><p>伊万眼看他深吸了一口气显然在做咆哮的准备，当即决定先发制人。他用上了拉开斗殴的斯捷潘和伊利亚般的爆发力，将挂在自己身上的阿尔弗雷德扔向亚瑟：“去你妈咪怀里哭！”</p><p>亚瑟的瞳孔放大了，向他飞来的阿尔弗雷德女仆裙在空中绽放，宛如一朵华丽的黑色花朵，越来越近，越来越近——</p><p>他听到了一声清晰的“咔”。</p><p> </p><p>这就是为什么亚瑟·柯克兰不得不在自己的马车后座上被阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基紧紧夹在中间坐着，腰上还贴着一块膏药。</p><p>“千万别松手，阿尔弗，”伊万说，“我们必须固定住他才能让他的腰少受点罪。”</p><p>“我可是专业女仆！”阿尔弗雷德说，“但说真的亚蒂，你得多锻炼了。而且你趴着不就行了吗？干嘛这么要面子。”</p><p>“你见过哪个领主讨伐反贼的时候是趴着去的？！”亚瑟从喉间发出一声低吼。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰是全领域精通的魔法使，他当然也会治愈魔法——但前提是他得能看到患处。</p><p>因此他对自己扭伤的腰无能为力。如果不是伊万和阿尔弗雷德把他抬回卧室时发现王耀叠好送来的花被子里裹着几块膏药，他可能连保持如今的姿势都做不到。</p><p>但是这件事不能等。亚瑟昨天在工坊里验证了自己的猜想——他越看莫奇莫里越觉得它们长得十分眼熟，而在分析了从一只莫奇莫里身上取下的样本尤其是呆毛部分后，他可以确定，这种生物的构成，与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的魔力属性惊人一致。</p><p>无论亚瑟·柯克兰与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯现在的关系如何，他当时将阿尔弗雷德从他的养母身边带走当然不是出于“给孩子更好的成长环境”这种慈善家理由。他当时看中的是阿尔弗雷德的魔法天赋——那孩子的魔力量极高，属性也极佳，亚瑟本想将他作为学徒培养的。</p><p>然而在接下来的几年里他发现，虽然阿尔弗雷德的肉体强度远高于普通人类，这孩子却连最基本的魔法都学不会，甚至念咒语都会咬舌头。阿尔弗雷德就好比一罐美酒，酒液本身虽然甘醇美好，罐子却严丝合缝，连个能倒出酒的小孔都没有。</p><p>这不代表阿尔弗雷德在魔力方面一无是处，至少他的肉体本身还可以作为魔力能源使用——只是亚瑟不忍心这么对待自己养大的孩子罢了。</p><p>可是阿尔弗雷德离家出走的这三年呢？莫奇莫里的制造者是如何获取他的魔力样本的？</p><p>确认了莫奇莫里与阿尔弗雷德联系的亚瑟强压下满腔怒火，开始还原制造莫奇莫里的术式和魔法痕迹，并与他所记录的领地上所有魔法使的资料对比。他很快锁定了那个用阿尔弗雷德的魔力样本制造莫奇莫里还用它们来袭击柯克兰庄园的罪犯。</p><p>而昨夜，在听亚瑟述说了这些信息后，伊万·布拉金斯基的神色也严肃起来。两位年长的魔法使一个趴在床上一个抄着双手居高临下地看着坐在椅子上的阿尔弗雷德，审问他究竟是怎么泄露了自己的魔力。</p><p>“一般来说，获取魔法使的魔力样本最快捷方便的途径是体液，”亚瑟眯着眼睛盯着战斗女仆，“阿尔弗雷德，你说实话，我不会怪你——你离家出走的时候都做了什么事？”</p><p>“哇，我不知道你们误会了什么，总之别误会，”阿尔弗雷德挠着脑袋，“体液的话……我的天，我用了那么多厕所难道还要一个个回忆吗？”</p><p>“尿液不算。”伊万说。</p><p>“哦！”阿尔弗雷德一个碰拳，“我想起来了！我刚从庄园跑出去的时候见过一个爱心献血车！”</p><p>亚瑟和伊万沉默了一会儿。</p><p>“献血车。”伊万说。</p><p>“爱心献血车。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“别这么看我！我这分明是在做好事！”阿尔弗雷德抗议。</p><p>“我不得不担忧你的常识教育了，柯克兰，”伊万看向亚瑟，“你没有告诉过他，给普通人输入魔法使的血液可能会让他们爆体而亡吗？”</p><p>“但在他之前也从来没有魔法使会主动献血……”亚瑟把头埋进了枕头里。</p><p>“等等，什么意思？你们是说我献的血可能害死了哪个普通人类吗！”阿尔弗雷德脸色发白。</p><p>亚瑟摆了摆手：“鉴于你的魔力出现在了这些莫奇莫里身上，我想你献的血当时就被人拿走去做魔法实验了。从这个角度来说，那位罪犯倒做了一件好事。”</p><p>他们不能确定，那辆爱心献血车的出现是巧合，还是针对阿尔弗雷德的陷阱。但无论如何，指使莫奇莫里侵入柯克兰庄园都是反叛伦蒂尼恩的魔法领主的行为。</p><p>亚瑟用手帕擦掉了额前的冷汗。就算不得不贴着膏药前去讨伐，他也一定要让那个胆敢利用阿尔弗雷德攻击自己的魔法使付出代价。</p><p>“还有多久才能到？好无聊啊，”他身侧的阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，“你这马车连音乐都不能放……哦，不如我们来讲故事打发时间吧！”</p><p>“你们讲吧，”亚瑟说，“我需要养精蓄锐。”</p><p>“那就来点北方故事！”阿尔弗雷德来了兴致，他突然想起亚瑟之前所说的布拉金斯基家的三个儿子可能在母体中经过改造。“呃……伊万，讲讲你的哥哥们怎么样？我是说，你那个叫伊利亚的哥哥不也是离家出走的吗？那可真是太厉害了！”</p><p>“我的哥哥们？”伊万偏头思考了一下，“唔，关于他俩的事情可很多呢。我刚有记忆的时候他们就经常比赛谁是更好的哥哥。”</p><p>亚瑟的好奇心被勾起来了，尽管他有三个哥哥，却从来不知道真正意义上的“好哥哥”究竟是什么样的。他不会承认自己有些嫉妒。“他们是怎么比的？”</p><p>“嗯，他们会在食物匮乏的时候抢着把自己的面包给我吃，抢着替我去雪地里罚站，还会为了谁负责去挨父亲打谁负责藏在衣柜里保护我打架……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“呃……我不知道他们俩算不算好哥哥，但是你的童年听起来真的不是很正常。”</p><p>马车外传来了淅淅沥沥的雨声。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢来自型月的莫德雷德骑士出演幽灵一角！<br/>阿尔弗雷德的“幽灵抹除”眼镜，灵感来自于型月的“魔眼杀”。<br/>算是过渡章，剧情快开始放飞了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 不迷信魔法的战斗女仆天下无敌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>讨伐反叛魔法使的经历充分说明战斗女仆阿尔弗在魔法界可以横着走——可他还是被赶出了婆媳谈话的现场。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依旧是个过渡章，对写作质量不太满意……躺下，流泪。</p><p>这一章本质是对型月大量使用逻辑滑坡解释魔术原理的吐槽。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基睁开眼睛时，大脑中还萦绕着一串串数字、人名和地址。他一时有些记不清自己昨天到底有没有向一直不回应魔镜通讯请求的基尔伯特·贝什米特寄出那份索要其家族领地五年来作物产量数据的信件——接着火系魔法使才意识到，他昨夜最后的记忆是坐在摊满纸张和年报的书桌前演算、写信，而此刻他却躺在自己的床铺上。</p><p>卧室的窗帘拉得严严实实，让他无法判断时间。伊利亚单手支撑着床铺坐了起来，因睡眠不足感到阵阵偏头痛。他意识到的第二件事是自己枕边有一封已经拆开的信。</p><p>伊利亚一手按着头侧一手拈起信封，看到来信人是伊万时，他的神色柔和了些许。阅读伊万写下的文字时他几乎能听到幼弟轻柔而略显绵软的嗓音——嗳，他们的小弟弟万涅奇卡！尽管当时也还是孩子的伊利亚和斯捷潘尽了最大努力保护他，他的童年还是在六岁时就结束了。或许正是因为他过早失去了童年，万涅奇卡偶尔才会表现得像个孩子吧。</p><p>伊利亚将信纸仔细叠好放回了信封。将这封信放在他枕边的想必是斯捷潘，但他尽量不去想自己是怎么从书桌边移动到床上的。最近纷涌而来的报告和平民们在田间、酒馆流传的消息让他难以心安，或许他应该直接前去贝什米特的领地查看情况。</p><p> </p><p>伦蒂尼恩领主的马车在一栋带有花园的红砖房前停下了。说是红砖房，那些砖头颜色已经发褐，大半被青苔和疯长的爬山虎覆盖；至于花园则唯有长满野草的发黄草坪和枯死的灌木，比起花园倒更具有墓地的氛围。如果不是这栋房子周围没有任何其他房屋，或许房主早就该被邻居因“有碍观瞻”投诉了。</p><p>这里就是亚瑟·柯克兰所调查出的、莫奇莫里袭击柯克兰庄园的幕后主使，弗洛林·迈尔的住所。</p><p>亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德和伊万的搀扶下走下马车。尽管腰部依旧隐隐作痛，他还是挺直了脊背：一位柯克兰家的绅士无论何时都应该保持尊严。亚瑟将魔力集中在眼部，观察着迈尔的住所，便看到花园周围布下了一层防护结界——复杂度当然远不如柯克兰庄园的古老结界，不过他还是得仔细瞄准薄弱点——</p><p>伴随着一声隆隆巨响，一面魔力凝成的厚重冰墙拔地而起，以摧枯拉朽之势向前推进，凭重量和纯粹的魔力强度将迈尔的结界连带着枯萎的花园一起碾成了碎片，堪堪在砖房门前停下。</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基拍掉了手套上并不存在的灰尘，笑眯眯道：“这样就可以进去了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>红砖房内部十分昏暗，每扇窗户都用木板钉得死死的，唯有壁龛中低矮的蜡烛提供照明。</p><p>“这简直是吸血鬼的巢穴嘛。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了一句，不过他扶着亚瑟的手依旧稳稳当当的。</p><p>亚瑟压低声音说：“迈尔是诅咒系的魔法使，只是喜欢用血液做媒介而已——他不是吸血鬼。”</p><p>“你怕吸血鬼吗，阿尔弗？”伊万轻声问。</p><p>“哦，不，吸血鬼我不怕。跟幽灵又不一样——吸血鬼是有实体的嘛，有实体就可以揍啊！”</p><p>他们突然听到一声金属片刮擦水管似的低沉而尖锐的笑声。“那可就祝你好运了。”</p><p>弗洛林·迈尔的身影宛如从黑影中剥离下一块般浮现出来，他有着将将及肩的褐发和暗红的眼睛，身着一件有腰带的长风衣，手中还举着咒本。</p><p>“迈尔，”亚瑟皱眉，“昨天我的庄园遭受了大批神秘生物的袭击。你有没有什么要和我解释的？”</p><p>“哦，柯克兰先生，”迈尔略鞠一躬，“很遗憾，我的年糕兵器作战失败了。我还在想你什么时候会找上门来——你的动作确实很快，值得尊敬。”</p><p>“年糕兵器？”阿尔弗雷德说，“这名字也太糟了，还不如亚蒂起的‘莫奇莫里’呢。”</p><p>“这可是明目张胆的反叛，原来伦蒂尼恩也有这种事情啊。你一般会怎么处理呢，亚瑟？”伊万饶有兴趣道。</p><p>“当然是按照魔法使传统的方式处理，”亚瑟的嗓音带着冷意，“但是在那之前，迈尔，我有几个问题要问你。”</p><p>“当然了，你是个情报专家嘛。”迈尔神色平静。</p><p>“你是否用了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的血液制作莫——你的年糕兵器？”</p><p>迈尔的视线落在了亚瑟身边的战斗女仆身上，看到阿尔弗雷德的制服时他的瞳孔缩小了，神色变得古怪起来，但再度开口时他的语调还比较正常。“是的。你不会真的以为没有别的魔法使会觊觎这么好的一块料子吧？不得不说跟踪献血车有时确实能提供绝佳的机会，”他暗红的眼睛几乎变得鲜亮起来，“你居然没有教他魔法，简直是暴殄天物！他的血液魔力活性那么强大——仅仅400毫升就能达到让年糕兵器几乎无限增殖的程度！”</p><p>“我原来这么厉害？”阿尔弗雷德歪头看向亚瑟，“你怎么都没跟我说过？”</p><p>伊万戳了戳亚瑟的后腰，险些让后者当场疼到倒地。“我也想问，亚瑟——阿尔弗雷德为什么一点魔法都不会？”</p><p>“你们以为我没有试图教他吗？”亚瑟悲愤道，“可他一开始甚至不愿意相信魔法的存在！我倒希望信仰的力量不要在这方面也发挥作用，谁听说过心因性的魔法学习障碍啊？”</p><p>“人类发明的武器就是比魔法好用多了！”阿尔弗雷德抗议道，“根本不用背书！”</p><p>“总之，”弗洛林·迈尔提高了声调，“你的行事方式必须改变，柯克兰！你们这些领主魔法使将最好的魔力资源牢牢握在手里，看着其他魔法使辛苦几十年也达不到你们一年的成就——”</p><p>“你搞错了一件事，”亚瑟指出，“不是领主魔法使将最好的魔力资源握在手里，而是有能力将魔力资源牢牢握在手里的魔法使才能成为领主。”</p><p>伊万轻轻笑了：“如果伊利亚在这里他能就这件事做一整天的演讲。这位——迈林？说得倒也不是全无道理。”</p><p>“是弗林吧？”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>“是弗洛林·迈尔！”迈尔咆哮，“瞧瞧你们的傲慢！”他直指伊万，“对于稍逊一筹的魔法使你们甚至不屑于记得他们的名字！”接下来他指向亚瑟，“仅凭自己的喜好决定我们的命运！柯克兰，看看由于你关于进口食粮的错误决策，伦蒂尼恩的人们每天的食物有多引人厌恶！”</p><p>“哇，你是因为伦蒂尼恩的食物不好吃才反叛的吗？”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠下巴，“这可真挺有道理的！有时候我也会有这种想法！”</p><p>伊万庄重地点了点头。</p><p>“种子已经埋下，变革之风已近了，”迈尔暗红的眼睛直勾勾地盯着亚瑟的绿眸，“你所熟悉的生活将不复存在，这将是我们的复仇！”</p><p>他手中的咒本张开，书页仿若有狂风吹拂疯狂翻动起来，鲜红的咒符浮现于空中；亚瑟脸色一变，迅速用两小节的最短吟唱展开了一面防护罩。也因此，他的防护罩性能较低，与迈尔的咒符相撞后便化为碎片。有咒本作为辅助的迈尔无需吟唱，持续释放着诅咒，亚瑟正准备再度张开防护罩——</p><p>他扭伤的腰，就是在这个时候精准地坑害了他。</p><p>亚瑟身子一歪撞上了旁边的伊万，打断了对方的专注，致使冰系魔法使凝结过程中的冰墙碎成满地晶莹冰珠。亚瑟和伊万睁大了眼，注视着迈尔的诅咒扑向傻站在一边的阿尔弗雷德——</p><p>并直直地从战斗女仆的泡泡袖上反弹了回去，化为红色粉末。</p><p>亚瑟、伊万和迈尔同时愣住了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德侧过脑袋看自己的肩膀。“刚才那个红色的发光的东西是什么？”他疑惑道。</p><p>迈尔一手举着咒本一手冲阿尔弗雷德十指张开，再次朝他释放诅咒——这次是对着阿尔弗雷德的胸口。</p><p>红色的咒符再次从阿尔弗雷德的胸肌上弹开，落在他的白围裙上，化成了渣渣。</p><p>“这可有点尴尬。”伊万说。</p><p>“那件女仆裙织入了这么高级的对恶咒术式吗？”亚瑟说。</p><p>迈尔苍白的脸孔涨红了，他还没有放弃，而是加上了吟唱增加诅咒的威力：“五百年的病魔啊，听从我的——”</p><p>但是阿尔弗雷德这次却没有站着等他攻击自己。“你和亚蒂有仇为什么要打我？”他一撩裙子从底下掏出一把机枪，瞄准迈尔射来的咒符打出了一串子弹。当亚瑟看到咒符没有被子弹击碎时他甚至松了口气——如果阿尔弗雷德真的能用人类武器抵抗魔法，那才是魔法使们的生存危机——不过阿尔弗雷德的子弹还是击中了迈尔的咒本，让后者发出凄厉的惨叫：“你毁掉了一个六百年的古董！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德潇洒地闪身，避开了没有被子弹击碎的咒符，它们落在窗户上，将遮光的木条炸开了，略显苍白的阳光就此投入室内。“吸血鬼如果被阳光照射会化成灰吧？”他单手叉腰看着窗户上的大洞问，“不过伦蒂尼恩的阳光这么微弱行不行啊？”</p><p>亚瑟说：“我告诉过你，迈尔不是吸血——”</p><p>他被又一声巨响打断了。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟回过头，便看到弗洛林·迈尔像一坨破布似的瘫在地板上，而伊万·布拉金斯基正抬起一只穿着厚重靴子的脚以极富韵律的节奏猛踩他，带起同样极富韵律的哀嚎声。</p><p>“我知道你说想用魔法使的方式解决，”伊万回过头，笑眯眯地看向亚瑟，脚下的动作一点没停，“但是莫斯科瓦魔法使的方式也算魔法使的方式，不是吗？”</p><p>迈尔叫喊道：“你们可以杀死我，却不能杀死时代的浪潮——”</p><p>亚瑟示意阿尔弗雷德过来搀扶自己，忍着腰痛缓慢地走过去，接着一手捏住阿尔弗雷德的胳膊保持平衡，伸出一只脚加入了伊万的踩人行动。</p><p>“我们为什么要杀死你？”他一边踩一边说，“我可对你所说的时代浪潮好奇得不得了。”</p><p> </p><p>回到柯克兰庄园后，阿尔弗雷德扛着坐在一把极为舒适的椅子里的亚瑟·柯克兰，与扛着装有弗洛林·迈尔的麻袋的伊万·布拉金斯基进入了有一段时间没光顾的地下室。接着，阿尔弗雷德就被亚瑟和伊万以“接下来是大人时间”为由赶回了房间。</p><p>“抱歉，伊万，鉴于我的伤情，接下来的大部分体力劳动可能还是要由你动手了。你能把那只大桶搬过来放满水吗？我想水管应该在左手边。”</p><p>“哦，我还以为你会用更温和直接一些的方式——你没有审讯用的药水吗？”伊万说，单手拖来了那只大桶，将水管接过来开始放水。</p><p>亚瑟瞥了一眼地上的麻袋，迈尔的挣扎已经很微弱了。“我当然有，”他不无骄傲地说，“我也有能直接读取想法的咒语——虽然有时不如药水可靠。但是既然迈尔先生为我们造成了这么多麻烦，还伤害了我们共同的朋友阿尔弗雷德，稍微动用一些特殊方式也是可以理解的，不是吗？”</p><p>伊万解开了麻袋，将迈尔从里面拎了出来，后者嘴里塞着一根熄灭的大蜡烛，恨恨地注视着两位魔法使。“这想法很北之国，我很喜欢，”伊万欢快地说，“不过等待水放满的时候你应该不介意我稍微玩玩吧？”</p><p>他拍了迈尔的腹部一巴掌，迈尔的下半身迅速结上了一层冰，这层冰不断生长直到变成了巨大的冰块将迈尔冻在其中。他现在看起来像个不倒翁。</p><p>“肌肉被这样冻住多久之后会瘫痪，或者干脆直接下半身断掉？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“谁知道呢，”伊万耸肩，“反正水放满之前大概不会吧？”</p><p>迈尔大喊：“你们不能——”</p><p>伊万打了个响指把他的嘴也冻上了。“我正好有个问题要问你，亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德为什么能免疫诅咒？那可是有六百年历史的咒本，一般能织入衣物的对恶咒术式是对付不了的。”</p><p>“他的女仆装本来也没有那种术式，”亚瑟说，“我倒是有个理论。哦，你能不能——”</p><p>伊万再次打了个响指，两只冰珠子便塞进了迈尔的耳朵。迈尔开始翻白眼了。</p><p>“谢谢。我想你现在也很清楚，阿尔弗雷德的魔力量和魔力强度是出类拔萃的吧？他只是不会使用魔法而已。”</p><p>伊万点了点头。</p><p>“那么这些魔力总得有个发泄口——魔力又不会凭空消失。当然，阿尔弗雷德从小肉体强度就异于常人，他有一次从二楼的窗户掉下来把我吓得够呛，结果根本没有受伤。”</p><p>“听起来像他会干的事。”</p><p>“而且他还有一身怪力。我刚收养他的时候——他那时候还不到六岁——因为被庄园的幽灵吓到，他猛扑到我身上死死抱着我……那次我断了三根肋骨。”</p><p>伊万用围巾挡住了上扬的嘴角。“做他的监护人还真辛苦。”他突然有点羡慕阿尔弗雷德——假若他在六岁前也能有这样的力气，或许父亲就不会那样残暴地对待自己和哥哥们了吧？</p><p>不，他提醒自己，这种假设是没有意义的；何况彼得·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基还有别的方式控制他的孩子们。</p><p>“不过魔力量还会随着年龄增长，或许到了某个阶段，怪力和肉体强度也不足以发挥掉阿尔弗雷德所有的魔力了。你也知道，信仰是最强大的魔法来源之一；所以，如果他一直保持着‘这种魔法伤害不了我’的想法，再加上无处可用的大量魔力保护——或许这些魔力配合他的信念化作了‘免疫魔法’的概念礼装，让他真的能够免疫诅咒。”</p><p>伊万陷入了沉思。北之国的魔法通常较为直接甚而粗暴，他需要努力领悟西之国魔法体系的精巧逻辑。</p><p>“你的意思是说，阿尔弗雷德因为学不会魔法，就把魔力变成了一身怪力和厚脸皮，通过逻辑滑坡的方式胡乱使用‘概念’的概念，从而达到了无敌的境地吗？”</p><p>亚瑟干咳了一声。“哦，快看，水好像快放满了。”</p><p> </p><p>一个小时后，亚瑟·柯克兰与伊万·布拉金斯基盯着重度昏迷的弗洛林·迈尔，脸上挂着堪比看到王耀穿着超短旗袍跳芭蕾似的奇异神情。</p><p>“这种事真的可能吗？”亚瑟说。</p><p>“在这种情况下撒谎实在有点困难吧？”伊万说。</p><p>“但是‘种子已经埋下’的种子居然是字面意义？”</p><p>“也不能说完全是字面意义吧？根茎应该不能算‘种子’。”</p><p>他们听到了拍门的声音。</p><p>“你们完事没有？”阿尔弗雷德大喊，“我——饿——了——”</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基意识到，他现在只能通过人类的交通方式，坐火车前往贝什米特家族所在的巴尔林。最为快捷的旅行方式“罗马弹射”需要另一位魔法使辅助操作——并且由于“罗马弹射”若操作不当轻则使人摔伤重则使人四分五裂，这位辅助的魔法使必须十分值得信任。而伊利亚发觉，由于伊万身在伦蒂尼恩，如今的莫斯科瓦，他唯一能信任到将身体完整性全权交付的魔法使只有斯捷潘。</p><p>但他就是不想找斯捷潘帮忙。</p><p>伊利亚再度提起了伴随自己多年的旅行箱。走出冬堡的大门前他犹豫了一下，终于还是从随身的笔记本里撕下一页，给斯捷潘留下了一张便条（“我有事去一趟巴尔林，不会太久，回来有事跟你说”），交给门童。</p><p> </p><p>路德维希·贝什米特站在巴尔林的某片土豆田中，金发一丝不苟地全部梳到脑后，眉头紧锁。这已经是连续三年巴尔林的土豆产量未达到预期，农民们晦暗的脸色如重锤击打在他的心上。</p><p>他放在大衣兜里的手不自觉地紧握成拳。基尔伯特总是挂着满不在乎的笑脸告诉他“没什么要担心的，有我呢”——他难道以为弟弟不会注意到他日渐浓重的黑眼圈？他以为路德维希不会从分担的那部分公文里看出端倪？</p><p>这次歉收的后果可能会是灾难性的。</p><p>路德维希没法不疑问为何遭殃的总是他们——他的友人费里西安诺的信中提到，瓦尔加斯和卡里埃多领地上的番茄今年再次喜迎丰收。也或许这并不是巴尔林命运多舛——基尔伯特似乎提到过同样主要种植土豆的莫斯科瓦今年也遭受了厄运。</p><p>为什么？他们的父亲之所以大力推广土豆难道不是因为这种作物种植方式简单、生命力顽强还营养价值极高？</p><p>可是现在土豆却输了。</p><p>路德维希蹲下身，用手指触摸足下的泥土。为什么？他再次问自己，这里又不是莫斯科瓦那种极寒之地。</p><p>他沉浸于自己的思绪中，丝毫没有注意到一根褐色的根须悄然缠上了他的手指。</p><p>此时距伊利亚·布拉金斯基抵达巴尔林还有25小时，距巴尔林全境紧急封锁还有73小时。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实沙哥上一章打出“伊利亚愤而离去”的剧情线后还是很有求生欲的。</p><p>弗洛林·迈尔同志被迫害得太惨，已经不敢说明他本来应该是哪位意识体了……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 满城风火满城香，伦蒂尼恩夜聊忙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>比米团更可怕的某种存在冲击了贝什米特家族的领地。亚瑟初步体验到弟弟胳膊肘往外拐的心酸。斯捷潘与伊利亚喜提大陆最强乌鸦嘴组合称号。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这大乱炖的一章终于开启了大纲中最为神经病的部分！</p><p>不过雪兔组还是挺帅的……吧？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基尔伯特·贝什米特醒来的时候只觉得自己的脖子非常疼。他捂着脖子呻吟着从长沙发上坐起来，眨了眨困顿的眼睛。立在房间一角的通讯魔镜因表面蛛网似的伤痕，反映出一副支离破碎的、黑眼圈浓重的苍白面容。</p><p>这面通讯魔镜还是他的老爹留下来的。但是就在三天前他与路德维希一边灌啤酒一边讨论领地上的歉收问题时——基尔伯特也不记得是谁的脾气先失控，多半是自己——他们兄弟俩吵了起来，某人扔出去的一只酒瓶砸在镜子上把镜面砸坏了。现在，这就只是一面普通的碎了的镜子而已。</p><p>基尔伯特当然想修复老爹的遗物。但是修理一面通讯魔镜的费用并不低，而现今他们必须将金钱用在最迫切的方面。连续三年的土豆歉收使农民们损失惨重，基尔伯特昨天一直在计算该怎么分配救济金，一直算到深夜困得不行——他告诉自己只是在沙发上躺一会儿，躺一会儿就起来继续工作，却没想到竟然一觉睡到了天亮。</p><p>而且路德维希昨天下午就出了门，没有来帮他。难道他弟弟还没有消气？</p><p>基尔伯特站起来的时候阵阵发晕，于是他决定先找点食物填饱肚子。他走出书房，努力把睡乱了的银发压平，在前往餐厅的路上叫住了一位帮佣：“汉斯，你知道昨天阿西是什么时候回来的吗？”</p><p>汉斯露出迷茫的神情：“小贝什米特先生昨天晚上没有回家，先生，我以为您知道。”</p><p> </p><p>临近中午，一位巴尔林的年轻农妇站在家中逼仄的厨房里做饭。她的丈夫今早也上市集去了，他并没有什么东西可卖，更没有闲钱买什么，只是去那里和其他的农民、工人们聚在一起聊天，希望能得到什么有用的消息。但她知道他回来的时候一定是唉声叹气一无所获。</p><p>锅里用白水煮着土豆。农妇不由也重重叹了一口气。他们家种植的主要作物就是土豆，可是很快或许连土豆都没得吃了——今年的收成简直就像被诅咒了一样！</p><p>她突然想起家里还有几只番茄，是隔壁的小姑娘分给自己的从马特里特进口来的好番茄。她的丈夫近来抱怨说白水煮土豆实在吃腻了，要是以前——要是以前，他们还能支付得起其他调味料和食材呢！</p><p>或许她可以试试把番茄和土豆一起煮？当然得省着些用。但如果这能让她的丈夫心情好一些……年轻的农妇拿起一只番茄准备洗干净。</p><p>就在这时候，她听到有什么人在捶门。</p><p>“科特，是你吗？”她放下番茄在围裙上擦了擦手，向屋门走去。“科特？”</p><p>门外的人没有回答，只是不停地继续捶门，小屋的墙壁都在冲击下晃动起来。农妇哆嗦了一下。“您究竟是谁？”</p><p>门被撞开时她发出第一声惊叫，第二声、第三声则在看到涌入门内的东西时接踵而至。</p><p>一分钟后，小屋中已经没有了农妇的身影。炉灶的火熄灭了，而地板上滚落着几只番茄。</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基乘坐的火车在当地下午时分抵达了巴尔林。他注意到从巴尔林离开的乘客数量与他前几次在此逗留的经历相比多了不少，或许情况确实不太乐观。</p><p>巴尔林火车站外停着几辆“出租汽车”——那些故步自封的魔法使真该看看近年来普通人类的科技发展到了什么地步！可是你该怎么指望连火车都不愿意用的魔法使接受这个呢？</p><p>伊利亚提着手提箱朝其中一辆走去，却在半途改变了注意，决定步行前往贝什米特的庄园，看看沿途的普通人究竟状况如何。</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基发觉自己又无意间把手里的纸条捏皱了。</p><p>他松开手掌，手指几次抚过质量平平的纸张和纸上干练的文字，像抚摸谁的手背似的，将纸条重新展平。</p><p>“安德烈，”他问站在一旁的男仆，“如果你的一个朋友告诉你他要去旅行，不会去太久——你会在他过了多久还没回来的时候感到担心？”</p><p>男仆思索了一下。“我想，大概是一个星期吧？”</p><p>斯捷潘若有所思地哼了一声。</p><p>也就是说，他确实不该在伊利亚离开了才一天左右的情况下，就指望那个红眼睛的小混蛋会突然踹开家门宣布自己回来了。</p><p>斯捷潘觉得自己需要喝一杯。</p><p> </p><p>远离市中的火车站、接近郊区的贝什米特庄园的途中，伊利亚感到有些不对劲。不仅是空气中魔力的浓度——散播在空气中的魔力像是隐含着恶意，然而又不像一般的诅咒那般尖锐，而是黏稠、滑腻，如某种爬行动物似的攀附上来。</p><p>就连脚下的土地都让他生出本能的警惕，似乎它会随时张开大口将他吞咽下去。</p><p>土地开始震动。</p><p>伊利亚迅速意识到这并非地震，而是大批人类同时奔袭造成的——他对这种现象倒是熟悉得很。可是当他转向震动来源的方向，却首先看到一个绑着蝴蝶结、穿着麻布裙子的小姑娘满脸泪痕地跑来，有那么一瞬间她让他想起小时候的娜塔莉亚——</p><p>“爸爸！爸爸！”小姑娘冲他哭喊起来。</p><p>伊利亚的面部肌肉僵硬了。但接下来小姑娘指着身后哭道：“我爸爸——他们抓了他——救命！他们抓了我爸爸——”</p><p>于是伊利亚就看到了制造出震动的罪魁祸首，即使是他，也因这匪夷所思的景象愣住了两秒钟。</p><p>那群人——或许说人形生物更为合适，身体肿胀，皮肤泛着病态的黄色还覆盖着树皮似的棕色斑块，脸更是奇形怪状，像是一堆疙瘩挤在一起拼出来的，有的“人”连眼睛都被挤得看不见了。他们的服装并不相同，有的看上去是农民，有的是农妇，似乎还有商贾，甚至有个牧师，然而他们的行动却无比统一，军队似的排成整齐的方阵，跑步时手臂和腿抬起的高度完全一致，还纷纷张开黑黝黝的嘴巴，呼喊着：</p><p>“马——铃——薯——！”</p><p>伊利亚立刻将小姑娘拽到身后，抬手燃起一簇烈火朝他们烧了过去。前排的“人”惨叫着倒下，散发出烤土豆似的焦香气味，然而后排的“人”却不为所动，保持着队形继续朝他冲过来！</p><p>麻布裙子的小姑娘抓着伊利亚的大衣就好像下不了树的小猫紧紧攀着树枝。火系魔法使依旧在用火焰灼烧着前赴后继的诡异“军团”——同时思考着这些“人”到底是什么。从衣着来看他们可能曾经是人类，那么是被转化的僵尸？但他所了解的僵尸并不具备集体行动的能力。而如果他们是人偶使魔，又有哪个脑子正常的魔法使会制造出这么丑陋的人偶？</p><p>更重要的是——为什么他们会喊“马铃薯”？而且被烧的时候还会冒出烤土豆的香气！</p><p>伊利亚再次抬手准备放火时身后的小姑娘突然猛拽了他的围巾。“等等，先生——那是我爸爸！”她声音带着哭腔，“求您不要烧死他！”</p><p>伊利亚皱起眉头。他想跟小姑娘说这种时候犹豫可能会害死他们两个人，以及如果她爸爸混在这些马铃薯僵尸中间成了他们的一分子，那么他多半已经没救了——可是他瞥见她淡蓝色的大眼睛时发觉自己说不出口。</p><p>“闭上眼睛，我不会烧死他。”火系魔法使说。他单手把小姑娘抱了起来，接着朝马铃薯僵尸方阵直冲而去，举起另一只手中的手提箱——</p><p>如果只是为了让马铃薯僵尸们失去行动能力，用手提箱猛砸他们的头也一样能达到目的。</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特·贝什米特本是想去把自己夜不归宿的弟弟找回来的，但是路德维希是个成年人了，他有权决定自己想去哪里；更何况基尔伯特实在太忙了。这一整天他都在开会，和巴尔林的商会代表，普通人类军官，还有魔法使们。等到他终于独自一人时已经是傍晚，而路德维希依旧不知去向。</p><p>更糟糕的是，他们兄弟两人的工坊中负责时刻监测巴尔林境内魔力活动的探测仪开始警报大作。</p><p>基尔伯特咒骂了一声，在看到探测仪显示的“魔力异常”区域时又瞪大了血红的眼睛。巴尔林近乎三分之一的区域都有魔力异常活动？！他可是刚刚和魔法使们开完会！</p><p>寻找路德维希的计划只好再次搁置，基尔伯特启动了庄园的防护结界，又嘱咐帮佣们锁上门不要出来，接着就披上战衣抄起宝剑冲了出去。</p><p>他安慰自己，路德维希没准就是发现了什么异常才迟迟不归。</p><p> </p><p>某个铂金头发、暗金眼睛的魔法使的身影浮现在通讯魔镜上的时候，拜王耀的神奇药膏所赐腰已经不再疼了的亚瑟·柯克兰正在他的工坊里捣鼓痒痒药水。他准备把药水洒到还关在地下审讯室的弗洛林·迈尔身上好问出更多关于“种子计划”的情报。</p><p>“柯克兰！”斯捷潘·布拉金斯基说。亚瑟差点手一抖把药水洒到自己手上。</p><p>“Bollo——我是说，布拉金斯基，你找我有什么事？等等，你该不会是喝醉了吧？”</p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的衬衫扣子解了一半，脸颊有点发红，金色虹膜闪闪发亮。“这不重要，柯克兰。我弟弟在吗？”</p><p>亚瑟深深叹了口气。“你该知道这是<strong>我的</strong>通讯魔镜吧？难道你有什么急事？”</p><p>“没有，”斯捷潘说，“所以我弟弟在哪？让他过来。”</p><p>亚瑟把脸转到斯捷潘看不到的方向翻了个白眼。显然，你不能和一个喝醉了的布拉金斯基讲道理。“我知道了，我会去叫他的。”</p><p> </p><p>战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正在柯克兰庄园的厨房里削土豆。如果他是孤身一人，阿尔弗雷德是绝不敢回到这个刚闹过鬼的地方的，但是因为伊万·布拉金斯基也在厨房里切番茄，这就没有那么难熬了。</p><p>“今天晚上吃什么？”他问伊万。</p><p>“红菜汤。”伊万说。</p><p>“我以为红菜汤里不加土豆。”</p><p>“红菜汤里能加各种东西，”伊万不无骄傲地说，“不过也许以后就不会加土豆了。今年大陆上两个主要的土豆产地收成都不是很好。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德把削好的一只土豆放进盆里。“这会影响到你的家族吗？”</p><p>伊万似乎很苦恼如何作答。不过，当厨房的大门被推开时，他发现自己不用回答这个问题了。</p><p>“伊万，你哥哥在通讯魔镜那里等你，”亚瑟说，“他好像喝多了。”</p><p>一开始伊万站在原地没有动弹，目光在亚瑟的脸上和手中的番茄间游移。终于，对兄长的爱胜过了对食材的珍惜。他放下番茄，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀严肃地说：“交给你了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德也严肃地点了点头：“放心吧，我一定会从亚蒂手里保护厨房的！”</p><p> </p><p>“原谅我没有及时回信，”斯捷潘说，“最近发生了不少事。”</p><p>“我听说土豆的产量不太好，”伊万说，“你们怎么样？”</p><p>“别提了。你另一个哥哥因为这个还和我大吵一架——现在他甚至跑到巴尔林去了。”斯捷潘的身影从镜面上消失了一会儿，等他回来时一手举着酒杯，一手捏着一张纸片。“瞧瞧，他甚至不屑于当面告别，只给我留了这么个便条。”</p><p>伊万笑了：“没准他是怕和你当面告别就走不了了呢。”</p><p>“不可能，”斯捷潘驳斥，“他第一次离家出走难道不就是和我当面吵了一架，再当面走出去的？没良心的兔崽子！要不是我他现在还得看着老头的脸色行事呢。有本事他倒是杀我啊！把我最喜欢的金塑熔成了疙瘩……这是一个布拉金斯基干得出来的事吗！”</p><p>当斯捷潘开始使用这种“下流”词句，尤其是当他开始声讨伊利亚离家那年对金塑的暴行时，他必然是喝多了。伊万明白，这种时候只能顺着长兄的意思说。“但是，如果没有他，你也没法这么干净地‘处理’掉父亲，不是吗？”他温和地指出。

</p><p>斯捷潘摩挲着纸条没有说话。</p><p>“所以他的便条说了什么？”伊万问。</p><p>“说他要去巴尔林，不会太久，回来还有事跟我说，”斯捷潘往椅子里一靠，干巴巴地说，“我可真等不及他想说什么了。如果又是什么减轻农民赋税的唠叨——神明啊，那他还是留在巴尔林别回来算了。”</p><p> </p><p>在巴尔林，夜幕已至。发生在他领地上的事已经有点超脱基尔伯特的理解范围了：肿胀的、泛着病态黄色长着棕斑的僵尸们整齐划一地在乡村里冲锋，追逐着村民们——而当他们逮住一些倒霉蛋，这些僵尸便会从肢体上伸出棕黄的根须像笼子似的将俘虏们笼罩住，当他们收回根须后，俘虏也就变成了他们的同类。</p><p>也就是说，至少有一部分僵尸原本是基尔伯特领地上的人民，所以他不能直接上手砍他们，而人类军队能做的就更少了，大部分“小杀伤力”的武器已经被证明无用。</p><p>——不过，风系魔法使基尔伯特·贝什米特的剑，本来也不只是用来直接砍人的。</p><p>“飞吧丑鬼们！”基尔伯特大吼着挥剑，扫出一股强劲的狂风，霎时间将僵尸方阵吹得七零八落。僵尸们在风中如落叶般飞舞，接着下冰雹似的纷纷落在贫瘠的土豆田里，一动不动了。被基尔伯特紧急传唤来的学徒魔法使和人类警员、军官们立刻一拥而上，将他们装进了经过特殊术式处理的麻袋。</p><p>但是这种方式显然是不可持续的——麻袋早晚会用完，而且基尔伯特还没想到该怎么处理已经在麻袋里的这些。他甚至不知道这种现象的源头，也不知道怎么解决。他此时无比想念不知身在何处的路德维希，他的弟弟可比他擅长这种研究类的工作！</p><p>何况，尽管有其他魔法使前来助阵，由于数量的悬殊，基尔伯特和他的战友们处理僵尸的速度还是比不过僵尸们冲锋增殖的速度——</p><p>然后，基尔伯特·贝什米特闻到了一股烤土豆的香味。</p><p>再然后，他看到了越来越近的，照亮夜空的红色火光。</p><p> </p><p>“你是什么时候过来的？”基尔伯特嚷嚷道，看着伊利亚·布拉金斯基又抬手准备将一团火焰投向一个落单僵尸。“嘿，嘿，悠着点布拉金斯基！这可都是我的人民！”</p><p>伊利亚不为所动地将火焰投了出去。“只是火不会杀了他们的，我试验过了！只要能完全烧掉外表的土豆壳子他们就不再具有威胁性！”</p><p>“土豆壳子？！”基尔伯特重复。“好吧，他们确实有点像土豆！但是难道你能那么精准地把每一只的壳子烧光？”</p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基擅长的是超大规模的火焰魔法。如果他想，如果基尔伯特和路德维希不阻止他，将巴尔林著名的黑森林燃烧殆尽也不过是一段五分钟的咏唱的事。</p><p>但是要想将“土豆壳子”烧掉而不伤害壳子下的普通人则需要更为精细的控制，基尔伯特也不觉得伊利亚有耐心一只一只烧过去。</p><p>伊利亚瞥了他一眼。“我能做到，但我们没这个时间。现在的首要任务是让他们丧失行动力——至于后续的部分，巴尔林总不会连一个火系魔法使都没有吧？”</p><p>“我猜也是，”基尔伯特咧嘴一笑，两位魔法使红色的眼眸对上了视线。“那咱们就放手干吧——”</p><p>狂风裹挟着烈火烧遍了马铃薯僵尸横行的大地。</p><p> </p><p>入夜后伦蒂尼恩下起了暴雨。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯躺在他从三岁睡到十六岁的舒适大床上，枕边有一只莫奇莫里打着呼，而在被子底下，他两只脚边上也各有一只团子。其它的莫奇莫里们则紧紧挤在阿尔弗雷德在房间角落用旧被子给它们搭建的窝里，都睡得正香。</p><p>这让听着雨点扑向窗玻璃的绵密噪声无法入眠的阿尔弗雷德十分惆怅。</p><p>在他很小很小的时候，雨天睡不着的日子意味着亚瑟会允许阿尔弗雷德在他的房间里睡到天亮——这种时候亚瑟总是格外温柔，给阿尔弗雷德念故事，在阿尔弗雷德要求“再讲一个”的时候也不会拒绝，直到阿尔弗雷德在监护人轻柔的嗓音中陷入睡眠。</p><p>但是战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是不可能再要求监护人给自己讲睡前故事的。何况，他睡不着的原因也不只是雨：无论亚瑟和伊万是怎么认为，独自在外生活三年的阿尔弗雷德当然不会对周遭情况的变化无知无觉。不如说，他那被亚瑟和王耀不约而同形容为“野兽般的”直觉一直叫嚣着，最近发生的一系列事件不过是序曲而已。</p><p>此外他还挺好奇之前伊万欲言又止的莫斯科瓦的情况，以及伊万和他哥哥都聊了些什么。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德爬出了被窝。他看着挂在衣柜里的女仆裙犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是认为穿工作制服过于麻烦，退而求其次选择了一件亚瑟以前买给他而他从没穿过的睡袍。</p><p>他抓起枕边的一只莫奇莫里，朝伊万·布拉金斯基的卧房走去，准备与对方进行一项普通人类大学生中十分受欢迎的活动：夜聊。</p><p> </p><p>“这个区域应该没有异常了，”基尔伯特将一瓶水扔给伊利亚，自己也仰起脖子咕咚咕咚灌起水来。“还有哪里有这些……土豆僵尸来着？对了，你还没说你是来干什么的呢。”</p><p>“我听到了一些风声，似乎有些人在计划什么大陆规模的魔法，”伊利亚放下水瓶，随手抹掉流到下颌上的水痕。“恰巧莫斯科瓦和巴尔林土豆产量都发生异常，就想来看看情况。”</p><p>“也亏得你来了，土豆果然还是烧最管用。啊，等这事儿完了我非得和阿西好好吃上一顿烤土豆不可！”</p><p>“路德维希在哪里？”伊利亚问，“他的土系魔法如果能用来制造路障我们会容易很多。”</p><p>“我倒也想知道呢！”基尔伯特重重叹气，“他从昨天就没回过家！我终于多少有点理解斯捷潘的心情了。”</p><p>“我和斯捷潘的情况和你们没有任何可比性。”</p><p>“但是现在情况这么危险他要是受伤了我可怎么办？”</p><p>“你紧张过度了。他是个成年人也是个魔法使，知道该怎么保护自己。”</p><p>“但愿如此，”基尔伯特重新拿起了剑，“好了，休息结束——去下一个区域吧！布拉金斯基，要搭个顺风车吗？”</p><p>很快，两名魔法使乘着他召来的风，向又一个马铃薯僵尸灾区飞去。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想聊天，”冰系魔法使说，“我想睡觉。”</p><p>他依旧穿着冰蓝色的浴袍，脖子上的围巾不太整齐，想来是阿尔弗雷德敲门时匆匆戴上的。阿尔弗雷德抱着莫奇莫里，用没有镜片遮挡的湛蓝双眼可怜巴巴地看着他。“拜托，别这么残忍。你难道要放任我一个人盯着天花板到天亮吗？万尼亚？你看，莫奇莫里都伤心了！”</p><p>他捏了一把怀里的莫奇莫里，白团子用泪汪汪的、和主人如出一辙的蓝眼睛看着伊万。</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基捏了捏自己的眉间。“你要是睡不着为什么不去找亚瑟让他讲睡前故事？”</p><p>“睡前故事是小孩子的特权！”阿尔弗雷德说，“再说了他的故事我都会背了！我们就不能躺着聊聊天吗，像好哥们一样？这也是个加深理解的好机会！”</p><p>伊万摇了摇头，嘟囔着：“你<strong>就是</strong>个小孩子。”或许是被阿尔弗雷德说服了，或许只是太疲劳不想继续争论，他走向自己的床铺，默认了阿尔弗雷德跟过来的行为。阿尔弗雷德没有辜负伊万关于“小孩子”的评论，直接欢呼着抱着莫奇莫里蹦了上去。</p><p>“果然别人的床最舒服了！”</p><p>伊万仰头看向天花板，说了一句阿尔弗雷德听不懂的北方语言。然后他掀开被子背对着阿尔弗雷德躺下了。“先说好：不许碰我，也不许碰我的围巾，你可以说话但不要指望我会回答。”</p><p>“好吧，但是你为什么睡觉还要戴围巾？”阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万的后背问。</p><p>伊万没有回答他。</p><p>过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德幽幽叹气。</p><p>“你知道吗，亚蒂在我特别特别小的时候曾经也是个挺温柔的监护人。但是我唯一的不满是……”</p><p>他停下不说了。伊万明知这是阿尔弗雷德故意的，还是忍不住问：“是什么？”</p><p>“他太<strong>瘦</strong>了，”阿尔弗雷德悲伤道，“抱着我的时候特别硌人！小孩儿都喜欢温暖又柔软的怀抱啊，可我就只有那……那一捆柴火！”</p><p>伊万没忍住笑了一声。</p><p>“真的！所以你不知道抱着你的时候我多开心，简直是圆了我多年的梦想啊！”</p><p>伊万感到自己的心跳加快了，他几乎怀疑心脏又要掉出来。但是它还安稳地待在他的胸腔中。</p><p>他迟疑着说：“你要是真的那么想要，也不是不可以抱一下……”</p><p>“是吗！太好了！”伊万立刻感到一个温暖的存在贴上了他的后背。阿尔弗雷德的胳膊绕到了他胸前，一条腿搭在了他腿上。他僵直得一动不动。</p><p>他们这样待了好一会儿。</p><p>终于，阿尔弗雷德发出一声满足的喟叹：“啊，妈妈！”</p><p>伊万沉默了十几秒，在冻掉阿尔弗雷德的胳膊和冻掉阿尔弗雷德的腿之间犹豫。</p><p>他还是选择说：“柯克兰应该不会很高兴你背着他给他找了个新妈。”</p><p>窗外的雷声隆隆作响。暴雨下得更猛烈了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 即使被伤害被嫌弃兄长总归是兄长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>土豆仍在肆虐，而伊万·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯却在联手迫害一名可怜的俘虏。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>迫害芋兄弟注意。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七岁的伊万·布拉金斯基每天晚上都难以入睡——他太冷了。下午一点至六点是父亲和他的训练时间：他穿着单薄的衣裳在冰窟窿里“冥想”，虽然万涅奇卡不知道冥想是什么意思，只能拼命想象自己身处有壁炉的温暖房间而不是冻得他嘴唇发紫的冰洞；他在日光下制造出立方形的冰块，努力集中精神不让它们融化，以免被父亲用藤条抽打手心。六点钟之后他是自由的——除了不能洗热水澡以外，伊万想做什么就能做什么。</p><p>但这是因为六点钟之后直至深夜承受父亲严酷要求的是伊廖沙，伊万不清楚大自己一岁的、火属性魔力的哥哥具体要做什么训练，只是同长兄长姐和幼妹沉默进餐时偶尔瞥见窗外火光冲天，亮如白昼。同样，伊万不必从醒来睁眼的一刻起就面对父亲冷厉的目光，也是因为从清晨至正午是斯乔帕训练的时间。</p><p>他知道，受到父亲的关注至少比父亲看都不愿看一眼的冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚好上那么一点，而自己得到的也已经比两位哥哥温和很多。可是，当七岁的万涅奇卡在被子中打颤，感觉到寒意一寸寸攀上自己的皮肤、再化作一阵一阵的疼痛折磨得他无法入睡时，眼泪还是会不由溢满他的眼眶。</p><p>好在他的痛苦并不会延续太久。当深夜中伊万听到卧室房门传来轻微的“咔哒”声，他就知道他的慰藉到来了：那是斯乔帕在撬开金属门锁的响动。很快，斯乔帕和伊廖沙就会悄悄推开门，溜进他的卧室。</p><p>“你睡了吗，万涅奇卡？”</p><p>“没有，我睡不着。”万涅奇卡总是这样说。</p><p>于是他的哥哥们就会钻进被子里，一左一右地抱着他。在这种时候他感觉到自己是被保护着的。刚结束训练的伊廖沙身上很热，正好温暖了浑身冰凉的万涅奇卡，斯乔帕则在他耳边悄悄说着话。</p><p>阳光充沛的南方，血一样红的番茄，金色的向日葵——一字一句地织进他的梦里。</p><p> </p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基做了一个很温暖的梦。他似乎回到了小时候，被伊廖沙和斯乔帕拥抱着入睡，一直暖和到心里；如果早上冬妮娅来敲门告诉他们“早餐已经做好了”，这就是一个完美的梦了——</p><p>伊万睁开眼睛。</p><p>他意识到的第一件事是，自己并没有被两位哥哥抱着，反而是主动抱着……昨夜坚持要跟他躺在一张床上聊天的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。</p><p>他意识到的第二件事是，有什么东西正戳在自己的大腿上。</p><p>被踹下床时阿尔弗雷德和他的莫奇莫里宠物同时发出一声惨叫。金发的小伙子蜷缩在地板上捂着自己被踢中的小腿哀嚎：“操，伊万！这是北之国说早安的方式吗？！”</p><p>“你昨天只说要聊天可没说要留到早上！”伊万背对着他下了床，“赶紧回你自己的房间，我可不想让柯克兰误解什么！”</p><p>“所以今天早饭吃什——”阿尔弗雷德捡起莫奇莫里，他终于注意到了自己两腿之间害得他被踹下床的罪魁祸首。</p><p>“出去！”伊万说。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德不需要他说第三遍。他将莫奇莫里挡在身前，佝偻着身子红着脸跑出了伊万的房间。</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基和基尔伯特·贝什米特的夜晚就没有这么轻松了。从黑夜到凌晨，他们一直在对抗横冲直撞的马铃薯僵尸大军，火龙卷烧遍了巴尔林。普通人类的军队与其他魔法使跟在他们身后捡漏，遵照伊利亚的指令，火系魔法使们负责将马铃薯僵尸的马铃薯外壳烧掉，将里面的可怜人剥离出来；空气中飘散着烤土豆的香气。</p><p>日出时，基尔伯特一时竟分辨不出那红色的光芒究竟来自太阳还是伊利亚的火焰。</p><p>“我们居然战了个通宵！”他将宝剑杵在地上，长出一口气，勉强作出一个嚣张的微笑，“这可正好是胜利的曙光！应该没有其他的土豆僵尸了。合作愉快，布拉金斯基！”</p><p>“但愿如此。”伊利亚靠在一面围墙上平复着呼吸。因为连续不断地释放高强度的火焰，他的体温还没有降回正常水平。他的喉咙也隐隐作痛，夜晚刚开始时他还会因高热留下汗水，而现在他体内似乎连组成汗水的水分都没有了。</p><p>“真不知道这是怎么回事。今年巴尔林怎么这么倒霉呢？”基尔伯特席地而坐，“光是土豆收成就足够我头疼了，还来这么一波土豆僵尸……哪来的那么多土豆变成他们的外壳啊？”</p><p>“想必是有人策划已久。”伊利亚说。</p><p>“啊，这种研究型的工作我实在是不喜欢。说到这个，”基尔伯特猛地站了起来，又因晕眩不得不扶住围墙，“我还不知道阿西去了哪里呢！烦死了，得赶紧安排几个魔法使查查这些僵尸是怎么回事，统计一下损失和伤亡，还要去找——”</p><p>他们突然感觉到了地面的震颤，围墙上的石灰簌簌落下。两位魔法使的躯体和神经同时绷紧，他们转向震动的来源——</p><p>便看到了他们目前为止所见最为高大，最为壮硕，宛如重型土块搭建而成的一只马铃薯僵尸。</p><p> </p><p>“这味道也太香了，我都饿了。”一位负责帮忙善后的人类军官对正焚烧马铃薯僵尸外壳的火系魔法使说。</p><p>那位火系魔法使瞥了他一眼。“外壳的组成部分毕竟和土豆很相似。”</p><p>她没有再多说，向普通人教授魔法常识并不是她的职责——况且普通人本就不该知道这些事情。她也没有理会军官继续感慨“我好久没吃土豆了，真馋啊”，而是专注于手里的工作。</p><p>与大部分魔法使相同，她是个完美主义者。活儿必须做得漂亮。</p><p>因此，她没有注意到那位军官悄悄从烤熟剥离的“土豆外壳”上切下了一块，塞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“这货个头够大啊！”基尔伯特嚷嚷着抄起了剑，本来就哑的嗓音简直像金属片刮擦似的。</p><p>伊利亚自己的喉咙说话时也仿若刀割。“它看起来和其它的都不一样——或许是解开这个现象的，”他不得不咳嗽一声清清嗓子，“关键。”</p><p>“咱们俩的魔法可不适合搞什么活捉。”基尔伯特嘟囔道。伊利亚不禁想到斯捷潘轻易将金属长矛组成铁笼的把戏——或者对他不怎么喜欢的对象，直接用金属长矛将其钉在地上——然后眨了下眼睛将这个想法逐出大脑。</p><p>壮汉马铃薯僵尸仍在接近。在近距离下，它与其它马铃薯僵尸的区别更为明显：虽然也是由马铃薯般的物质组成，比起普通马铃薯僵尸仿若一堆疙瘩挤在一块的身躯，它的身躯更接近“人类”，甚至能看出肌肉的轮廓。同样，它的脸部更像是被刀削过的马铃薯，甚至勉强能看出五官。伊利亚皱起了眉头。这只壮汉马铃薯僵尸的眼睛是天蓝色的……？</p><p>“操，”基尔伯特突然说，“铁十字！它身上粘的那个——操，是铁十字！”</p><p>伊利亚定睛一瞧，发现了基尔伯特指的是什么，不禁佩服起风系魔法使的眼力来。</p><p>在壮汉马铃薯僵尸大约是胸口的位置，嵌着贝什米特的家徽——一枚黑色的铁十字。</p><p>基尔伯特的眼白都变红了。他举起宝剑，风像是被磁石吸引般缠绕上剑身，高速旋转着，伊利亚毫不怀疑这些风本身即能斩断钢铁。</p><p>“你把阿西怎么了！”基尔伯特咆哮着。</p><p>多少置身事外的伊利亚比他更冷静一些。火系魔法使依旧在观察自己的对手，壮汉马铃薯僵尸天蓝色的眼睛已经引起了他的怀疑，而当伊利亚将目光上移，看到它“头顶”的位置时，他对自己的猜想已经有了七八分把握。</p><p>“贝什米特，”他拉住了已经准备冲上前去的基尔伯特，“我知道你现在可能没法冷静。但是你看看它的头顶。”</p><p>伊利亚的手掌下，基尔伯特肩膀的肌肉紧绷，随时准备挣脱。但是巴尔林的领主听取了战友的建议。</p><p>他的表情僵住了。</p><p>“不，这不可能！”</p><p>伊利亚轻不可闻地叹了口气。他也是个哥哥，能理解要接受这种局面有多么困难。但基尔伯特必须接受。</p><p>他说：“我不觉得它顶着金发背头是个巧合。”</p><p>“不不不怎么会——”</p><p>“基尔伯特。那就是路德维希。”</p><p>马铃薯僵尸路德维希的咆哮和基尔伯特痛彻心扉的吼叫同时响了起来。</p><p> </p><p>当火系魔法使发觉根须缠上自己的肩膀时已经来不及了。她过于专注烧掉眼前马铃薯僵尸的外壳而忽略了身后——何况她身后除了人类军官还有什么呢？</p><p>人类怎么可能伤到她呢？</p><p>火系魔法使被转化为马铃薯僵尸前注意到的最后一件事就是，那个袭击了自己的马铃薯僵尸，穿的正是一套军官制服。</p><p>两分钟后，巴尔林的居民们惊恐地发觉马铃薯僵尸不仅没有被清理殆尽，甚至还出现了进化：有一只女性马铃薯僵尸在农田中奔跑着，手中燃烧着火苗，将田里的麦秆，乃至田边的篱笆通通烧成了灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特被马铃薯僵尸路德维希一巴掌拍进地里又像扔铁饼一样被远远丢出去化作晨曦中的一个小点时，伊利亚甚至没有感到意外。</p><p>路德维希基本是基尔伯特养大的，而基尔伯特对路德维希的宠爱即使是北之国的布拉金斯基家族都有所耳闻。据说基尔伯特·贝什米特入侵罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的领地时是这么说的：</p><p>“我弟弟听说你家的乐器作坊很厉害，所以我带他来看看。”</p><p>斯捷潘听说此事后只冷笑一声说：“看看别人家的兄弟。”那时他和伊利亚的关系已经到了剑拔弩张的地步，而不久后伊利亚便离开了莫斯科瓦。</p><p>但是斯捷潘口中的“别人家的兄弟”，此时却因兄弟情过于深厚陷入了大麻烦。</p><p>基尔伯特根本无法对变成了壮汉马铃薯僵尸的路德维希下手。他甚至不敢挥剑，在路德维希伸出巴掌朝他扇来的时候，这位风系魔法使好像连最基本的躲避技巧都忘了。</p><p>于是，现在只有伊利亚·布拉金斯基一人面对膨胀的路德维希了。路德维希咆哮一声，两只变大了不止一倍的拳头捶在地面上，与普通马铃薯僵尸所制造的根须不可同日而语的粗壮“根须”便从土地中蛮横地生长出来，向伊利亚突刺。</p><p>如果他身体里还有足够的水分，伊利亚相信自己额头上应该已经冒出了冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特·贝什米特醒来时发觉他正躺在贝什米特庄园中自己的卧房里。</p><p>“阿西！”他立刻试图坐起来，却被床边的疗愈师一手按了回去。</p><p>“请你不要乱动，领主。我们为了把你安稳地搬运回来费了不少事，希望你不要那么愚蠢给自己造成二次伤害。”</p><p>“克……克劳迪亚？”基尔伯特眯着眼试图辨认对方的身份，他的视线还有些模糊，脑袋一突一突地疼。“情况怎么样了？阿西——”</p><p>克劳迪亚深呼吸了一次。</p><p>“情况不好，领主。本来已经几乎被消灭干净的……马铃薯僵尸们又开始肆虐，这次甚至有魔法使遭到转化，情况比昨天更糟。贝什米特庄园现在是巴尔林最安全的地方，尤利娅女士已经授权让更擅长研究而非战斗的魔法使聚集在这里。目前根据前线报告得到的一个重要结论是……您的弟弟，正是最初的传染源。”</p><p>基尔伯特闭上了眼睛。“详细说一下。”</p><p>“他能够通过接触地面释放出一种特殊的根须，并通过缠绕和穿刺等方式感染普通人与魔法使。现在北之国的伊利亚·布拉金斯基还在与他战斗，但是这只能放缓他感染周围人的速度。事实上——”克劳迪亚再次深呼吸，“埃德尔斯坦和海德薇莉都已经发来紧急通讯询问了。他们的领地与巴尔林接壤的部分也出现了马铃薯僵尸，好在只是零星个体并已得到控制。”</p><p>“该死的……”基尔伯特喃喃道。路德维希、能够同时感染普通人与魔法使的“僵尸根须”、毗邻领地所受的牵连……各种信息在他脑中缠绕成一团。同时他很清楚伊利亚的消耗并不比自己少。</p><p>“领主，我们还没有放弃战斗，但是您必须尽快做决定了。”</p><p>现在恐怕也只有一种选择。</p><p>基尔伯特说：“以我领主的权限下令，封锁巴尔林全境。”</p><p> </p><p>弗洛林·迈尔剧烈地喘气然后猛烈咳嗽起来。伊万刚刚按着他的头逼迫他在冰水中待了一分钟。</p><p>“嗯，我们都知道你们释放了种子，但是释放总要有个范围，是不是？”冰系魔法使笑眯眯地说，“就好像土豆也要在合适的土壤里种植嘛。你们的种子都投到哪里去了呢？”</p><p>“从西之国开始，最终‘种子’将会生长在大陆每一片土地上，”迈尔断断续续道，“你们是无法阻止的，抹除现有秩——”</p><p>“你是政客吗，只会回避问题？”伊万又把他的头按进了水里，“啊，至少斯乔帕不会用这么多修辞呢。”</p><p>迈尔摆动着手臂，两腿踢踹着，但他挣扎的力度已经很小了。伊万·布拉金斯基感受着手掌下的头颅努力想要抬起的力道。</p><p>“嘿，嘿，这可过分了点吧！”一道活力十足的嗓音响彻地下室。</p><p>伊万眯起眼看向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德穿着他的那套女仆裙，而伊万发现自己盯着裙摆，没法不去想那下面除了各种武器还有什么东西。</p><p>他暗自感谢地下室光线昏暗，不会暴露他发红的脸颊。与此同时他压制迈尔的力道一点也没松懈。</p><p>“亚瑟不是告诉你不要到这里来吗？这可不是你该看的场面。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德像没听见似的。他稍微撅着嘴，活像是个小孩子发觉新买的书包不是自己喜欢的颜色。“这可不好，万尼亚，就算他是俘虏你也对他太残忍了。”</p><p>“需要我提醒你，他本来是想用诅咒攻击你吗？”</p><p>“既然这样，难道不该我来决定怎么惩罚他吗？”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩膀。“说真的，这种残酷毫无必要。”</p><p>伊万扬起了眉毛。“你在教我怎么审讯？”</p><p>虽然如此，他还是将迈尔的头颅从水中拎了出来。</p><p>“我只是有个更人道但同样有效，甚至更有效的法子。”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地观察着迈尔扭曲的脸孔。</p><p>“好吧，他是你的了。”伊万将迈尔往地上一扔。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑了，他将咳嗽不已的迈尔扶起来，接着从围裙兜里掏出一只小瓶子，将瓶中的药水灌进了迈尔嘴里。</p><p>“这是亚蒂设计的大部分时候没什么用但偶尔有奇效的药水之一，”年轻人毫无泄露了前监护人研究机密的愧疚，“它的作用是让人无论吃了多少东西还是觉得特别特别特别饿。”</p><p>然后，他从围裙兜里又掏出几只黑乎乎的司康饼来。</p><p>“我知道你肯定感觉很饿，”他对迈尔说，“但遗憾的是我们只能提供这种食物，将就点吧！或者如果你愿意交代我也不是不能考虑给你解药哦。”</p><p>伊万咂舌道：“我不觉得这就比我的方式人道一些。如果亚瑟知道——”</p><p>地下室的门再次被推开了，药水与司康饼的制作者大踏步走了进来。</p><p>“布拉金——阿尔弗雷德，你在这里做什么？”他冲正往不停挣扎的迈尔嘴里塞司康饼的战斗女仆瞪圆了眼睛，“我不是说了——”他及时控制住了自己的唠叨，转而看向伊万，祖母绿的眼眸极为严肃。“布拉金斯基，你能出来一下吗？我有事要单独和你说。”</p><p>“有什么事是你们必须避开我说的？”阿尔弗雷德问。但是伊万已经和亚瑟走出去了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德盯着关上的地下室大门抿紧了嘴。他一使劲把一整块司康饼都塞进了迈尔喉咙里。</p><p>而在地下室外，亚瑟告诉伊万：“我的线人刚刚来了消息，巴尔林发生了某种严重的魔法病毒感染，基尔伯特·贝什米特已经宣布封锁全境。”</p><p>伊万想起斯捷潘在通讯魔镜中所说的信息，感到呼吸一窒。</p><p> </p><p>西之国其他的魔法使领主们并没有亚瑟·柯克兰那样发达的情报网。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦得到巴尔林全境封锁的消息时已经是封锁令生效十个小时后，而他所得到的消息也仅仅是封锁本身，而不知封锁的原因。</p><p>这位近些年满足于“恋爱魔法专家”称号的魔法使发觉自己在听到消息后便套上了久违的战袍，面前摆着一张西之国地图。基尔伯特·贝什米特是他的好友，帮助基尔伯特是很自然的事；但同时，如果基尔伯特作出这种决定，说明一定是有很严重的情况发生。作为一名领主，他也有责任知道具体发生了什么，又会不会影响到自己的领地。</p><p>他魔术工坊里的传送法阵突然光芒大作。</p><p>弗朗西斯不会承认这让他字面意义上地蹦了起来，要知道他的传送法阵已经很久没用了。他在脑海中迅速思考着法阵联通的地点，巴尔林，马特里特，伦蒂尼恩，莫斯科瓦——</p><p>一个铂金色的脑袋从法阵中央冒了出来。</p><p>弗朗西斯放声尖叫。这不能怪他心理承受能力太差：要知道这种传送法阵主要负责传送的都是物品，谁会用它传送人类？更何况那个从法阵里爬出来的人还是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基！</p><p>穿着四国混战时期——也就是他一见到弗朗西斯就带着几十根金属长矛兴奋地追过来的那个时期，虽然这只能怪弗朗西斯自己乱用魔法——战服的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基！</p><p>“你他妈在这里干什么，布拉金斯基！”弗朗西斯抓起工坊桌上的一把尺子挥动着，“我们已经两清了！我没有对你也没有对你任何一个弟弟再使用过恋爱魔法！”</p><p>“我没空和你说这些，”斯捷潘说，语速极快，和他平日里拖长了的优雅声调大相径庭，“波诺弗瓦，我需要你帮我潜入巴尔林。”</p><p>“你要求的事根本不可能，巴尔林全境封锁了！”弗朗西斯仍握着尺子。</p><p>“所以我<strong>必须</strong>过去，”斯捷潘说，“伊廖沙还在那里。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我可能是真的不会在走剧情的同时写感情线……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 土豆上头再加个泥裹土豆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>土豆大军势不可挡——唯一的好消息是，某战斗女仆获得了情商激增buff，感情线稳步推进中——</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好好一个沙雕文怎么正经成了这样怎么想都是十革的错！另外隐CP是独普，可是迫害成这样了真不敢打tag……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“红色的，妈妈——你看，那边，好像有团红色的火……”</p>
<p>女子轻轻拍了拍怀中幼子的后背。她正和邻居们一起，在军官和魔法使们的指挥下离家避难。她心中满怀恐惧，但却不能在孩子面前表现出来。</p>
<p>“那是一位很厉害的魔法使，他会救我们的。”她轻声说。</p>
<p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基感到相当口渴。这是很自然的：他从抵达巴尔林开始就没有停下来喝哪怕一杯茶，而持续将近二十个小时不断放出火焰更是几乎蒸干了他体内的魔力。</p>
<p>他眨了眨眼睛，只觉得眼睑干涩无比，视线也有些模糊。他的喉咙已经发不出声响无法咏唱，几乎是完全循着肌肉记忆使用最基础的火焰魔法攻向马铃薯僵尸路德维希。路德维希正坚定不移地向巴尔林的南方边境前进着，随着遭受炙烤发出怒吼并继续放出根须试图捕捉火系魔法使。</p>
<p>伊利亚还能通过周身燃烧的火焰使这些根须在接近自己前化为灰烬，可是他已经没有多余精力顾及那些没来得及前去避难而被其它根须捕捉转化的普通人。</p>
<p>那些人在他身上寄托了希望，他却救不了他们——伊利亚感到胸腔中有一阵麻木的疼痛。</p>
<p>他不能停下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德敲着伊万的卧室房门。他敲了三次都没有得到应答，于是战斗女仆直接推门走了进去。</p>
<p>然后他差点滑倒，发出一声怪叫。</p>
<p>整个房间的地毯上都覆盖着冰层，就好像冰系魔法使突发奇想，认为把柯克兰庄园的某间卧房变成室内滑冰场是个绝妙的主意。阿尔弗雷德伸出双臂小心翼翼地保持平衡，颤巍巍地在冰层上行走——</p>
<p>但他的高跟靴适时地背叛了他。战斗女仆险些在冰层上一个大劈叉，两腿大张着坐在冰面上旋转出溜，张开的裙摆宛如冰上开放的黑色大花，转呀转呀，直到“咚”的一声撞上了窗边的扶手椅才停下。</p>
<p>原本坐在扶手椅上看着窗外的伊万转过头，正看见阿尔弗雷德扭曲着脸孔试图从冰面上站起来，然而失败得恰似一个不倒翁。冰系魔法使宛若冻住的凝重面容软化了些许，他打了个响指，让阿尔弗雷德身下的冰层退去了。</p>
<p>战斗女仆终于得以站立，他捂着屁股大喊：“冷死我了！你这是在干什么啊！”</p>
<p>“考虑一些事情，”伊万说，“偶尔，我情绪非常差的时候会这样。不是故意的。”</p>
<p>“到底发生了什么？”阿尔弗雷德不等他开口邀请，就在伊万对面的椅子上坐下了。“是亚瑟跟你说的事吗？”</p>
<p>伊万注视着他，眼眸如紫色石英。“你为什么在乎？”</p>
<p>“我——”阿尔弗雷德本想说“因为你是我的朋友”，但是他望进那双紫色眼睛里的时候，这句话说出口就变成了，“因为我在乎你。”</p>
<p>在伦蒂尼恩午后稀薄的阳光中，伊万苍白的面容与周围环境的界限变得有些模糊，使他看上去几乎不像现实中的生物，而让阿尔弗雷德想起亚瑟童话故事里的精灵。他坐在窗边就像是自成一个小小世界，在那里重力、温度、磁场都与阿尔弗雷德所熟悉的并不相同，而阿尔弗雷德无法控制地被吸引过去。</p>
<p>是的，他想，我在乎他。</p>
<p>“没什么理由。我在乎你，万尼亚。”他重复。</p>
<p>伊万咳嗽了一声，转过脸看向窗外，阿尔弗雷德注意到他的脸颊变红了。他不禁心跳加快：这颜色是他染上去的。“亚瑟大概不希望我告诉你，”伊万说，“但是，巴尔林已经封锁了全境。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德回忆了一下，不过他的地理知识实在贫瘠，否则离家出走时也不会误打误撞进入东之国被王耀这个老狐狸拐去当战斗女仆。“巴尔林离莫斯科瓦比较近吧？那里发生了什么？”</p>
<p>“据说是某种魔法感染，”伊万说，“但真正困扰我的是……”</p>
<p>他的胸口轻微起伏，好像说出这句话要费很大力气。“我哥哥伊利亚之前去了那里。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德眼睛睁大了。“你是说那个火系魔法使？”</p>
<p>伊万点了点头。“我有些担心。”他承认。</p>
<p>“嘿，但是他很厉害不是吗？我是说，你都这么厉害，而他是你哥哥。我相信他肯定没事儿的。”</p>
<p>伊万深深地注视着他。阿尔弗雷德感到有些不安，他明明感到他们之间的某种屏障刚刚松动了一些。伊万轻轻摇头。“你并不了解我们。”</p>
<p>“我们”，又是“我们”。阿尔弗雷德意识到之前就已经站了起来，俯视着仍坐着的伊万。“对，我不了解，”他提高了声调，“但你没有给过我机会去了解！你就好像个小孩儿，抱着一只盒子希望有人知道里面有什么宝物，却从来不愿打开盒子给别人看——然后别人猜不出的时候你就开始自怨自艾了！我又不会读心，你如果不告诉我我怎么知道？”</p>
<p>伊万似乎被他镇住了，浅色的睫毛颤动着。阿尔弗雷德低下头捻着自己的裙摆。“我真的想知道。我说过，我在乎你。我只是想让你开心一点儿，如果陪你打架能让你开心我也会做的——但是你得告诉我……”</p>
<p>他的手被伊万牵起来的时候阿尔弗雷德好像触摸到了闪电似的，电流从手掌一路传到他的左胸。简直像是刚挨了主人呵斥就被主人抱在怀里揉头的小狗，伊万不合时宜地想。但是，他该怎么和阿尔弗雷德讲述这些呢？</p>
<p>他该怎么向阿尔弗雷德讲述疼痛是如何逐渐变为麻木，直到他再也不会被寒冷困扰？他该怎么向和亚瑟别别扭扭地互相关心的阿尔弗雷德讲述，他在父亲死去后感受到的深切的幸福？他又该怎么向不想学魔力就能干脆把魔力变成肉体强度的阿尔弗雷德讲述，一位像伊利亚·布拉金斯基那样在攻击方面达到极致的魔法使，必然要付出什么样的代价——</p>
<p>“我不知道怎么告诉你，”伊万承认，“我想告诉你，但我不知道……”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德再次向前一步，俯身拥抱了他。</p>
<p>“就说你想让我陪着你就行了。”他告诉伊万。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“布拉金斯基！”</p>
<p>伊利亚花了两秒才认出那是基尔伯特的声音。他没有回头，因为马铃薯僵尸路德维希已经迫近边境，如果让他突破了边境的封锁事态必然会无可挽回。</p>
<p>“把这些——”伊利亚被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，他咳嗽了一声，只感到喉咙里像吞了刀片。“把这些碍事的给我吹走！”</p>
<p>他指的是一群普通的马铃薯僵尸。路德维希转化了他们后，这些僵尸便不依不饶地开始追着伊利亚跑，试图将他和路德维希阻隔开，甚而想抓住伊利亚的衣角伸出根须转化他。伊利亚基本能够确定，这些僵尸是听路德维希号令的。这样一来，他先前所见识过的整齐划一宛如军队的马铃薯僵尸方阵也得到了解释。</p>
<p>然后伊利亚就被脚下一阵气流给吹上了天。</p>
<p>“我可没法吹走他们还不影响到你！”基尔伯特在空中嚷嚷着抓住了他的肩膀。“别管这些了，我们先去把阿西控制住！不对，你魔力是不是要耗光了？”</p>
<p>伊利亚摇了摇头。他现在真的很希望能有一位魔力属性更适合束缚的魔法使能前来助阵，但是无论他还是基尔伯特恐怕都没有那么幸运。他比划出手指枪的手势，将所剩无几的魔力凝成更为精炼的火焰弹朝路德维希射出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和斯捷潘·布拉金斯基靠前者的幻术突破巴尔林边境封锁线的魔力结界，再凭借自身肉体翻越巴尔林边境的高墙后，便看到了一队直线排列、跑步姿势宛如军队般整齐有力的马铃薯僵尸。</p>
<p>两位魔法使不禁呆住了。</p>
<p>“我们有时候会调侃贝什米特兄弟说他们是土豆兄弟没错，”弗朗西斯说，“但——但巴尔林是真的成了土豆人的国度吗？！”</p>
<p>斯捷潘没有说话。他专注地盯着那些马铃薯僵尸，然后朝队尾跑去。</p>
<p>“嘿，布拉金——你要干什么？你不是要找你弟弟吗？”</p>
<p>“你没看出来它们好像正往一个特定方向跑？”斯捷潘头也不回，“我能闻见烤土豆的味道了——伊廖沙可能就在那里！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他唯一能感受到的即是愤怒。</p>
<p>这一切都不公平。他付出了，他关心的人们付出了，可是他们得到了什么？凭什么有些人能轻易得到他们想要的东西，而如此努力的他和他们却不能？</p>
<p>他愤怒。这些人根本不知道什么是好的，他们从他眼前逃开，不知道他要给予的是真正的救赎。所有人都会变得一样，而当所有人都变得一样，他们就能互相理解了——</p>
<p>那个红色的魔法使一直在破坏他为此目的而培养的军队，甚至还直接攻击他。但是他不会因区区火焰而退却！他拥有种子，他拥有源源不断的力量。而那个魔法使的红色已经在减弱了！</p>
<p>然后，他看到那个银发赤瞳的身影。</p>
<p>即使在如此愤怒之中他依然知道那是谁。他的哥哥，本应和他共享这份荣誉的人……哥哥为什么也要阻止他？他将哥哥扔得远远的就是因为不想与哥哥冲突。可是哥哥为什么回来了？</p>
<p>为什么站在那个红色的魔法使身边？</p>
<p>不要，不要叫我的名字，不要逼我——</p>
<p>他不愿转换自己的哥哥，因为他们是平等的，他的愿望并不是让哥哥听从自己的号令。</p>
<p>那么就只有一个办法了——</p>
<p>他伸出一只手。他还拥有魔力，他能做到这个。大块的泥土从地面剥离而起，他先用泥块堵住了哥哥的嘴，然后泥土缠绕上哥哥的身躯将他裹得严严实实宛如泥雕。他伸出根须将泥雕拉回自己身边。</p>
<p>他轻轻松松地将成为泥雕的哥哥背在后背上。</p>
<p>红色的魔法使跌落到地面上了。他指挥着下属们围上去，但这不够。他对红色的魔法使愤怒非常，他怎么敢毁坏他所建立的秩序，他怎么敢让哥哥与自己为敌——</p>
<p>他在愤怒中分出一点心思思考。你该怎么杀死一个魔法使？</p>
<p>头颅，心脏，和普通人类无甚分别。只要能找到真正的头颅和心脏。</p>
<p>红色的魔法使被他的下属们分散了注意力。他朝魔法使的背后伸出手去，这真是太容易了。</p>
<p>啊，就是这个。他掏出了红色魔法使的心脏。红色的心脏。</p>
<p>他将那颗心脏丢在一边，转身继续朝边境走去。种子必须传遍整个大陆，他绝不能被限制在巴尔林境内。</p>
<p>他还沾染着血液的手臂感到一阵剧痛。</p>
<p>他愤怒地、愤怒而震惊地转过头去，红色的魔法使还站立着，他周身的红色竟然更为炽烈了——</p>
<p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基咳出一口血。“你以为这就能阻止一个布拉金斯基了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你也许觉得亚瑟·柯克兰的烹饪水平糟糕，但是在我小时候，哪怕有一个亚瑟这样的人帮忙做饭我都会很满足了。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德抬起头看向伊万。他们此刻躺在伊万卧房里的床铺上，分别还穿着风衣和女仆裙，只是拥抱着对方——阿尔弗雷德不太清楚这是怎么发生的，准确地说他不太清楚伊万怎么就允许这个发生了。他只是觉得拥抱能够安慰对方，而躺着拥抱则是最放松的姿势。而至于为什么变成了他把头埋在伊万胸前的状态——他就更说不清了。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德说：“你的家族不也很富裕吗？难道没有帮佣做饭？”</p>
<p>“帮佣是父亲的帮佣，”伊万说，“而显然我们这些孩子在证明自己的价值前不能得到任何……‘免费’的事物。”</p>
<p>他的声音过于轻柔，显得他所说的词句愈发残忍了。阿尔弗雷德不禁去探寻伊万的眼睛，却看不出任何波动。</p>
<p>“你那时候多大？”他问。</p>
<p>“我不记得了，”伊万说，“只是一直都是这样的。我很幸运，上面有一个姐姐和两个哥哥。他们好歹知道怎么让我们填饱肚子。”他唇角轻微上扬，几乎露出一个柔和的微笑。“不过呐，斯乔帕真的就只是能让人‘填饱肚子’。冬妮娅倒是很擅长这些，或许因为她是长姐吧。最让人想不到的就是伊廖沙……不知道是不是因为他的魔力是火系的。”</p>
<p>他环在阿尔弗雷德肩头的手臂收紧了。“如果没有他们，我不知道……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“伊利亚·彼得洛维奇应该感恩戴德，”斯捷潘洒出一把铁珠子正中几只马铃薯僵尸的脑门，“就为了找他让我的眼睛遭受这种丑东西的折磨！”他颇为嫌弃地注视着完成使命后回到自己身边的珠子们，碍于不能浪费武器把它们又收了起来。</p>
<p>弗朗西斯则举着一只喷雾壶朝马铃薯僵尸们喷洒魔药——如果不是出发前斯捷潘一直在催促他，他是绝不可能带这种没品的东西当武器出门的——使马铃薯僵尸们倒转了方向冲锋。还好以魔药为基础的幻术对这些僵尸依旧有用。“我同意，这些土豆人实在太丑了，但如果不是它们破坏力太大基尔伯特想必也不会封锁边境——那可是基尔伯特！”</p>
<p>他们脚下的土地开始震颤。接着又是一声巨响。</p>
<p>斯捷潘和弗朗西斯对视了一眼，在彼此眼中看到了同样的讶异。两位魔法使清晰地感觉到，先前笼罩在边境线上的魔力结界发生了变化。</p>
<p>“是不是？”斯捷潘问。</p>
<p>“撕裂了。”弗朗西斯肯定道。</p>
<p>而当他们继续与马铃薯僵尸们缠斗，终于到达了感知到的结界撕裂点时，弗朗西斯呼吸一窒。</p>
<p>巴尔林的边界临时封锁墙破开了一个巨大的口，破口附近的地面上鲜血流淌。</p>
<p>鲜血中的是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。</p>
<p>弗朗西斯看向斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，发觉对方金色的虹膜几乎染上了和他弟弟相同的鲜红。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有那么几秒钟斯捷潘的头脑是空白的。他听不到弗朗西斯的叫喊，也听不到正逐渐逼近的马铃薯僵尸军团的嚎叫。他甚至没有看到地上的鲜血和鲜血中格外苍白的伊利亚。</p>
<p>然后声音与色彩回归。斯捷潘想，怎么可能呢？</p>
<p>他走向伊利亚，他感觉不到脚下的土地的触感。怎么可能呢？</p>
<p>“斯捷潘·布拉金斯基！”弗朗西斯大喊，“我知道你现在可能没心思——但是再不帮忙这些僵尸就要把我们都吞了！”</p>
<p>斯捷潘猛地回过头。他听到自己咏唱的声音——尖利粗糙得根本不像他的声音。</p>
<p>大地再次开始剧烈震动。</p>
<p>地面宛若变成了海浪，涌现出无数凹陷；那是土地中的金属元素在金属系魔法使的魔法作用下被强行拖出重新组合。弗朗西斯险些因震动摔了个四仰八叉，在震动停止后，即使是他也深感震撼。</p>
<p>每一只马铃薯僵尸都被从脚下如藤蔓般生长而出的金属笼子牢牢禁锢其中，而巴尔林边境的土地则仿佛遭受了超大规模魔弹的集中轰炸般面目全非。</p>
<p>但斯捷潘根本无心欣赏自己的魔法所造就的成果。他在伊利亚身边跪下，伸出手去触碰弟弟的伤口时发觉自己的手指在发颤。雪白的手指染上了鲜红的颜色。</p>
<p>那是心脏的位置。</p>
<p>我之前和伊万通讯的时候说了什么来着？斯捷潘想。</p>
<p>“那他还是留在巴尔林别回来算了。”</p>
<p>他为什么会说出那种话？</p>
<p>他与周遭的事物之间仍隔着一层毛玻璃般的屏障。事实上，作为一个布拉金斯基，失去心脏并不是那么可怕的事，斯捷潘近乎冷淡地思考。他们兄弟三人谁没有掉过心呢？</p>
<p>可这次不一样，这次是——</p>
<p>斯捷潘掐断了这个想法。对于魔法使而言，心跳、脉搏、呼吸并不总是最可靠的生命迹象。他运转起自身的魔力，以此为触角去触碰伊利亚身体中的魔力系统——</p>
<p>“斯……斯乔……”</p>
<p>毛玻璃被颤动着睁开的鲜红眼眸打碎了，僵尸们的吼叫声，从土墙破口灌入的风声，手指上鲜血的温度，膝盖下坚实的土地尽数回归。斯捷潘说：“省着点力气。”</p>
<p>“我没能……”</p>
<p>“那本来就不是你的责任。”斯捷潘说。他将伊利亚抱起来，感觉不到伊利亚的重量，只感觉到自己胸腔中的心脏跳动得像是也要掉出来。</p>
<p>伊利亚抬起手。斯捷潘这才注意到自己的围巾不知何时散开了，露出了脖颈——和脖颈上的伤疤。</p>
<p>伊利亚的手指抚过那道疤。轻得像一片雪花落上去。</p>
<p>“对不……起……”</p>
<p>斯捷潘、伊利亚和伊万的脖颈上都有这样一道疤。那是伊利亚八岁那年，他们的父亲为了惩罚一直顶撞自己的次子而给三个儿子同时戴上了魔控枷锁而留下的疤。</p>
<p>“不是你的错，”斯捷潘说，好像他又是那个九岁的孩子了，“不是你的错。从来都不是——”</p>
<p>触碰他脖颈的手指落下去了，他不知道伊利亚有没有听到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯第二次在伊万·布拉金斯基的卧室里过了夜。只不过这次他没被伊万踹下去。</p>
<p>“但是说真的，我可不想听亚瑟·柯克兰唠叨，”伊万对着镜子调整着围巾的位置，“尤其是我们什么都没干的情况下。”</p>
<p>“哦，你想干点什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德趴在床铺上问。</p>
<p>伊万猛地转过头来瞪他，苍白的脸颊再次红得跟擦了胭脂一样。“如果你是在开玩笑——”</p>
<p>“我没有，我是真觉得——”</p>
<p>他们听到了拍门声。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德只感觉到自己的后领被拎了起来，下一秒他就在伊万的床底下瞪着伊万的脚发蒙了。但还不待他发出抗议，他就听到了亚瑟的声音。</p>
<p>“最新消息，巴尔林失守了。我相信你一定想去查看情况——我和你一起去。”</p>
<p>房间里沉默了一会儿。</p>
<p>“谢谢你，亚瑟，”伊万最终说，“那么庄园里的其他人——”</p>
<p>“弗洛林·迈尔哪里都去不了。阿尔弗雷德当然也要留下看家。”</p>
<p>“当然。这样安排最好。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德只感觉自己现在非常、非常、非常想掀了这张床。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实土豆掏心这段在原本的大纲里真的打算写得很沙雕，无奈欺负苏总实在太偷税了没忍住（跳跳）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 北方的贫瘠冻土什么都不好种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在众志成城战土豆的赤诚氛围中，战斗女仆却被命令留下看家。但难道雇主的命令真的能拦住战斗女仆阿尔弗？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>多线推进好累，作者躺平。本章含耀朝、沙苏，另外私心给罗马西发了一丢丢糖不过没打tag（注意是罗马西，不逆）。<br/>拍完本章沙哥泪目：你们两个弟弟别再立flag了啊！（虽然先前伊利亚的flag有一半是他帮忙立的——）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好好看家，”亚瑟说，“要是你自己一个人待着还能毁了我的玫瑰园，我就——”</p><p>“就要用你的手制司康惩罚我？”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼。</p><p>“不，我会让你做半年的黑山猪。”亚瑟微笑。</p><p>“你这哪像个要去拯救巴尔林的英雄啊！”阿尔弗雷德打了个寒噤。不过，他还是别别扭扭地走上前，给了监护人一个拥抱。“注意安全，老头，我的工资你一分钱也别想赖。”</p><p>亚瑟、阿尔弗雷德和伊万此时在柯克兰庄园宅邸的大门口。亚瑟的精灵马车已经蓄势待发，准备将两位魔法使带往情况不明的巴尔林，而战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德则被要求完成他职业名称后半部分应做的职责：留在柯克兰庄园等候“主人”回来。</p><p>亚瑟伸手拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脑袋；穿着高跟靴的阿尔弗雷德比他可高出不少了。</p><p>然后他发现阿尔弗雷德和伊万都在看着自己。</p><p>全领域精通的魔法使张了张口，露出一个酸不拉几的表情来：“行吧，我打扰你们了是吧？”</p><p>他维持着酸不拉几的表情钻进马车，把空间留给这两个不到一个月前还天天打架的花园破坏者。阿尔弗雷德和伊万对视了一会儿，接着同时开口：</p><p>“我——”</p><p>他们同时顿住，接着再次同时开口：</p><p>“你——”</p><p>伊万挪开了目光，尽管他脸色依旧惨白得吓人，此时嘴角却染上了淡淡笑意。“你先说吧，阿尔弗。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一只手挠了挠脑袋，另一只手抓着女仆裙的裙摆，伊万把说话的机会给了他，他却突然不知道说什么了。在伦蒂尼恩的苍白天空下，专注凝望着他的伊万的眼睛仿佛两扇通往某种秘境的紫色门扉，亚瑟花园里蔷薇的香气随风飘至他们中间。</p><p>“小心点，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你要是受伤，我可能会气得刨了亚瑟的花园。”</p><p>“那你就只能作为一头黑山猪来病榻前看望我了。”伊万说。</p><p>他们一起笑了起来，伊万的柔和笑声和阿尔弗雷德的高昂笑声融为一体。亚瑟在马车里吼道：“布拉金斯基！我以为你挺着急的！”</p><p>“好吧，柯克兰妈妈失去耐心了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不过，嗯，还是别到病榻上去好吧？呃，另外……”</p><p>他把自己白领子下的黑色蝴蝶结解了下来，抓起伊万的一只手腕，将那条黑色绸带绑了上去。伊万注视着阿尔弗雷德专注打结时咬着舌尖；手腕上的蝴蝶结并不怎么对称，像个小孩儿绑的。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德绑完蝴蝶结还握着伊万的手腕不放。他将伊万的手腕抬高，在冰系魔法使戴着手套的手背上轻轻吻了一下，眨了眨眼。“这可是战斗女仆的祝福！”</p><p> </p><p>巴尔林最优秀的疗愈系魔法使克劳迪亚·温克勒带领着学徒们征用了巴尔林公立疗愈院作为战地医院。医院西部俨然有成为食堂兼疯人院之势，因为这里主要收治被马铃薯僵尸化的病人；人类军官与战斗型魔法使们配合控制他们，以便为数不多的火系魔法使与疗愈魔法使配合去除土豆外壳。医院东部，也就是克劳迪亚镇守的部分，收治的则是在战斗中受伤但并未被感染的普通人与魔法使。</p><p>克劳迪亚刚给一位老妇人治好了逃跑时摔伤的手臂便听到走廊里传来一阵骚动，她敏锐的鼻子甚至捕捉到一股血腥气。疗愈系魔法使对老妇人露出安抚的微笑，告诉她接下来会有军官接手将她送到安全区，接着站起身理了理衣服下摆，向噪音与血腥气传来的方向走去。</p><p>“师父！”走廊里克劳迪亚的一位学徒慌张地转过头，结结巴巴道，“那是，那是北之国的——”</p><p>克劳迪亚不需要听她说完，她已经看到了。那位来自北之国的铂金头发、暗金眼眸的领主正朝她大踏步走来，但克劳迪亚的注意力并不在他身上；疗愈系魔法使被斯捷潘·布拉金斯基抱在怀里的人夺去了目光。那人的头发也是铂金色，只是双眼闭合，惨白如纸，嘴角胸前皆有血迹。</p><p>“你是克劳迪亚？过来治好他。”斯捷潘说。他的衣服被伊利亚的血染红一片。</p><p>克劳迪亚皱了皱眉，看在情况紧急没有追究他的傲慢——何况她听得出那紧绷的、高高在上的声调下藏不住的恐慌。她指引莫斯科瓦的领主将伤者放在手术台上，伸出手，以感知力扫过对方的身躯。</p><p>她睁大了眼睛。“他的心脏——”</p><p>“我知道，”斯捷潘说，“别问不该问的。我只要求你保住他的命。”</p><p> </p><p>战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在柯克兰庄园的花园小径上低着头踱步，高跟靴时而踢飞一颗小石子，石子滚动的声音宛若猫爪抓着他的心脏；真稀罕，平日里这广阔的庄园里也不过住着三个人，他却从未感到这空间如此寂寥空旷。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德走回了宅邸，来到了厨房，准备给自己弄点吃的。亚瑟和伊万没来得及吃早餐就走了，阿尔弗雷德只来得及给他们塞了几块面包，而他自己也什么都还没吃。但是，当阿尔弗雷德盯着厨房里的食材（他和伊万去集市拖回来的那些食材），他发觉自己竟然一点都感觉不到饥饿。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德拍拍自己的肚子，只感到肠胃揪成了一团，但又不是吃坏了肚子的那种感觉。</p><p>他终于不得不承认，他很担心亚瑟和伊万。</p><p>十五分钟后，阿尔弗雷德黑色的女仆裙上沾满灰尘，战斗女仆不停地打着喷嚏，将亚瑟的旧魔力传声机从地下仓库里拖了出来。他联系了战斗女仆后援团。</p><p>“欢迎联系战斗女仆后援团，一天八十五——”</p><p>“嘿，菊，是我，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>本田菊的声音依旧柔和而平静，阿尔弗雷德猜想无论巴尔林发生了什么，东之国大概还没受到波及。</p><p>“好久不见，阿尔弗雷德くん，”菊的“工作模式”声线染上了一点温度，“请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”</p><p>“你能不能让王耀来接一下电话？”</p><p>菊停顿了一下。“很抱歉，耀さん由于巴尔林最近发生的事件已经离开了东之国。有什么需要我转告的吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德啧了一声：这老狐狸消息还真灵通！“他是去查看情况还是去支援的？”</p><p>“在下猜想应该是后者。”菊没有再多说，他嘴巴向来很紧。阿尔弗雷德还是不由放宽了心，越多人前去支援也就意味着亚瑟和伊万越安全。</p><p>“好吧，其实就是，之前他跟我说如果亚瑟·柯克兰有什么不同寻常的动静可以跟他说说，然后亚瑟今天早上也出发去巴尔林了，所以我想着他可能会想知道……”</p><p>“啊，”菊了然道，“自然。在下会通过私人渠道和他联系的，请放心。”</p><p>“另外，我现在被困在伦蒂尼恩哪都去不了，我还想问问你们能不能派个直升机之类的接我一下？我也想去巴尔林——”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德くん指的是，被雇主留在了伦蒂尼恩吧？”菊戳穿了阿尔弗雷德的文字游戏，“很遗憾，我们不能违背你雇主的意愿帮你离开。而且，巴尔林的情况现在并不明了，我相信柯克兰先生将你留在伦蒂尼恩也是担心你的安全。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德发出挫败的喊叫。他真的、真的很讨厌这些老妖怪把他当小孩护着！亚瑟也是，伊万也是，王耀也是，菊也是；他非常想砸爆什么东西抒发自己的愤怒，可是又怕亚瑟把他变成黑山猪——</p><p>然后战斗女仆想起，庄园的地下室，确实有一个他可以砸爆还不至于导致自己被变成黑山猪的“东西”。</p><p> </p><p>“别他妈叫唤了！就算那玩意儿真的是贝什米特他也听不懂你在说什么！快回工坊去用魔镜联系安东尼奥让他来帮忙！”</p><p>罗维诺·瓦尔加斯揪着自己弟弟的耳朵大吼了一通之后又在费里西安诺肩膀上毫不留情地推了一把。“你倒是发挥一下跑步的特长啊！”</p><p>“可是哥哥你——”</p><p>罗维诺从他们藏身的柴棚后探出半个脑袋，看到远处那个健壮的、活像个土豆雕刻版本的路德维希的巨汉（但哪个正常人会用土豆做雕刻啊？）仍在地里猛捶，泥土翻滚着生长出根须，蛇一般追赶着四散奔逃的民众。他哆嗦了一下，说：“我再不擅长战斗也比你个疗愈系强！快走啊，你想整个弗洛西亚都变成土豆田吗！”</p><p>费里西安诺点了点头，眼圈有点泛红。“我叫过支援后一定回来找你！”</p><p>“废话，你不回来找我我就踢烂你的屁股。”罗维诺说。</p><p>他目送着费里西安诺小鹿一样奔离的背影，颤巍巍地深呼吸了三次，双手合十开始吟唱。</p><p>罗维诺从柴棚后走出来的时候，周身环绕着并不逊色于土豆根须的大量植物藤蔓。这位植物系魔法使平日里只会用魔法种种菜养养花，但自己领地上的大量番茄田惨遭破坏的现在，他也不是不能稍微战斗一下。</p><p>“喂土豆混蛋！你敢毁了我们的番茄田是不是想全身所有的洞都喷番茄汁啊！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰的“精灵马车”确实是由所谓的“精灵马”拖动，速度极快甚至还能穿墙。全领域精通的魔法使还投放了比马车更为灵巧的机关魔偶在前方收集情报，以免他们到达巴尔林时被打个措手不及。</p><p>“情况不太妙，”亚瑟闭目保持着与魔偶的联系告诉伊万，“速度最快的一波魔偶已经探知到了佩斯特的情况，呃……”他的眉毛拧成一团，“这可真是……好吧，这个魔法感染比较像僵尸病毒，但是，这些僵尸不太一般，似乎是一种，会把人类变成……土豆人的僵尸病毒……”</p><p>“用愚蠢的外表来掩盖危险性吗？”伊万说。</p><p>“或许吧，总之，这种感染从巴尔林发源，但已经蔓延到了佩斯特，我怀疑照这个架势温多博纳也凶多吉少。”</p><p>“海德薇莉很强，我想佩斯特应该没事。但埃德尔斯坦就难说了。”</p><p>亚瑟突然猛地睁开了眼睛。“天上有东西！”</p><p>两位魔法使同时凝聚起魔力警惕地探出头去，随时准备把天上的“东西”打下来——如果那玩意儿确实有危险。</p><p>那玩意儿是一只红色的大鸟。</p><p>“亚瑟！万尼亚！”坐在鸟背上的王耀冲他们呼喊，“你们也是要去巴尔林吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，弗尔林，最近过得怎么样？”</p><p>被绳子吊在横梁上膝盖着地跪着的弗洛林·迈尔虚弱得像一摊破布，但是听到这个欢快的声音念错了自己的名字，他还是恨恨地抬起头来，血红的眼睛狠瞪着阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“是弗洛林·迈尔。”他咬牙切齿道。</p><p>“哦，无所谓，我也不是真的想和你打招呼，”战斗女仆背着手接近了他，俯下身饶有兴趣地观察着这位阶下囚。“不过呢，我确实有些事想问你。就是你那个叫……叫什么来着的计划。”</p><p>“种子。”迈尔抬高了下巴说。</p><p>“对，”阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，“这个肯定跟巴尔林现在的骚乱有关对吧？看样子你很清楚局面会怎么发展啊。”</p><p>“一切尽在我们掌控之中，”迈尔气短地笑起来，“西之国会一个城邦一个城堡地沦陷，很快整个大陆——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一脚踩上他的大腿，让迈尔发出一声嚎叫。</p><p>“这你都说了好多遍了，”战斗女仆神色如常，“但我想知道的是沦陷的顺序。巴尔林，然后呢？”</p><p>“我什么都不会说的！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀。“当然啦，亚蒂和万尼亚拷问你这么久你都什么也没说。不过，毕竟我不是魔法使，所以我拷问的方式可能会不太一样。”</p><p>他吹了声口哨。</p><p>“来吧孩子们！我们来试试……奥义·视觉听觉双重污染——白色海啸！”</p><p>一声又一声锐利尖啸在地下室回荡起来。无数雪白的莫奇莫里们从阿尔弗雷德身后涌现，天蓝的大眼睛直勾勾地盯住了大惊失色的弗洛林·迈尔。</p><p> </p><p>“你们那马能不能稍微跑慢点？我的鸟儿年纪大了没法飞那么快！”王耀乘着大鸟徐徐降落时这样冲亚瑟和伊万喊道。</p><p>马车里的两位魔法使对视了一眼：为交换情报牺牲一点时间还是值得的。于是亚瑟命令精灵马放缓速度，他再度抬头时惊呆了：由于一开始的距离他没看出来王耀的鸟到底有多大，等鸟降落下来他才发现上面竟然除了王耀还坐了十来个人，另外还有不少货物！</p><p>“接我一下啊！”东之国的“仙术使”这么说着直接从鸟背上跳了下来，亚瑟赶紧从马车窗口伸出手——抓住王耀两只胳膊的那一刻他险些被对方拽出去，好在伊万把他俩一同拽回了马车里。</p><p>“哎呀，你是不是太久没锻炼了，”王耀拍了拍亚瑟的手腕，“不过长话短说吧。我是打算带孩子们去巴尔林看看要不要帮忙的，你俩也是吗？”</p><p>“你是通过什么渠道了解的巴尔林的情况？”亚瑟问。</p><p>王耀耸了耸肩。“我在那里也有不少商铺啊，随时要保持联系的。”</p><p>“在佩斯特和温多博纳也有吧？”伊万指出。</p><p>王耀点了点头。“说实话，巴尔林状况很糟糕，不过听说那里有波诺弗瓦和布拉金斯基在助战，所以我也就过去给他们弄弄后勤，你知道，医疗什么的。毕竟我一个东之国的人插手太多也不合适。”</p><p>“伊利亚没事吧？”伊万问。</p><p>“弗朗西斯在那里干什么？”亚瑟问。</p><p>亚瑟感觉王耀给自己使了个眼色。“我家雇员看到的是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，他没说伊利亚怎么样。不过比起巴尔林，可能佩斯特和温多博纳更需要支援。其实晓梅就是想去佩斯特帮伊丽莎白的，如果你们俩想去那我就让她跟你们走了，不然中途花费的时间太长。”</p><p>亚瑟思索了一下。“如果你去巴尔林，那么确实我们俩去佩斯特和温多博纳更合适。”</p><p>“那可帮大忙了，”王耀眉眼舒展地微笑道，“现在就是不知道——”</p><p>亚瑟突然抬起一只手示意他安静然后闭上眼皱起了眉。他放出去的机关魔偶终于有几只到达了巴尔林边境，正在向他传递信息。</p><p>他睁开眼睛。</p><p>“我的机关魔偶窃听到的消息，传染源正在向南边推进，极有可能下一个目标是弗洛西亚。”</p><p>王耀摩挲着下巴。“啊，要阻止下一步传播也很重要，这……”</p><p>“我去吧，”从王耀那里听到斯捷潘的名字后就一直嘴唇紧抿的伊万说，“亚瑟，你带林晓梅去佩斯特，那里和温多博纳本身也很近。耀，我跟着你走，去巴尔林然后再赶到弗洛西亚就算徒步也花不了太久。”</p><p>“你一个人？”亚瑟问。</p><p>伊万小小地微笑了一下。“别担心，我习惯了。”</p><p>当亚瑟停下了马车好让几位乘客互换位置的时候，王耀突然拍了一下他的肩膀。金发绿眸的魔法使带着疑问转向他，却直直望进一双古井似的眼眸里。</p><p>“放心，我肯定不会让你家姑娘伤着。”亚瑟无奈道。</p><p>王耀却摇了摇头。“我是想说<strong>你</strong>小心别伤着。”</p><p> </p><p>马特里特的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多收到费里西安诺的求助通讯后立刻把自己的哥哥佩德罗从躺椅上拽了起来，要他帮自己进行“罗马弹射”的操作。</p><p>“你不是总嫌用那个旅行会想吐？”佩德罗无奈道，不过他手底下的动作倒是麻利。</p><p>“吐也得忍啊，费里和罗马诺那边出了事，”安东尼奥走进法阵里，“另外，大哥你也注意着点吧，要是那边坚持不住，下一个可就是咱家了！”</p><p>降落在弗洛西亚的时候安东尼奥确实头晕还想吐，但当他看到城中央如巨龙翻腾的巨大藤蔓，这位绿眸的火系魔法使还是握紧了斧头飞奔了过去。</p><p>“你他妈怎么才来！”罗维诺冲安东尼奥嚷道，他正躲在一棵树后操纵着大量枝条试图捆住挣扎的马铃薯巨汉。“快放火烧了那个土豆怪人！”</p><p>“你好啊罗维诺，你没伤到真是太好了，”安东尼奥说，“别担心，我这就——”</p><p>马铃薯僵尸路德维希突然咆哮起来。他挣脱了粗壮的枝条，并在飞溅的木屑中朝安东尼奥奔跑而来。安东尼奥还没来得及辨认出这大僵尸背上那个形状疑似棺材的东西到底是什么，一对砂锅大的拳头伴随着一阵又一阵的怒吼已经出现在了他的眼前。</p><p> </p><p>克劳迪亚再次推门进入伊利亚·布拉金斯基的治疗室查看几位学徒维持治疗法阵的情况时，发现斯捷潘·布拉金斯基仍在治疗室里，眼睛眨也不眨地注视着自己昏迷的弟弟。</p><p>疗愈系魔法使抿了一下嘴唇。她当然希望斯捷潘·布拉金斯基作为如今身在巴尔林最强悍的魔法使之一能够帮忙控制一下城中的局势——但且不说以暴戾闻名的布拉金斯基根本不是她能差遣的，让一位亲人命悬一线的魔法使外出战斗确实有违她的良心。</p><p>所以她只是对斯捷潘说：“您已经在这里待了将近十二个小时了，即使是魔法使也需要休息。”</p><p>斯捷潘摇了摇头。</p><p>克劳迪亚微微叹气。如今，巴尔林的领主被他变成了僵尸的弟弟绑架，原本支援他们的伊利亚·布拉金斯基重伤濒死，这又导致斯捷潘·布拉金斯基寸步不离治疗室；好在还有卢泰西亚的领主弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。</p><p>这位幻术系魔法使在巴尔林同时铺展了幻术与心理暗示的魔法，前者让马铃薯僵尸们晕头转向无法袭击人类，后者则是为了阻止饥饿的巴尔林民众吃掉烧过的马铃薯僵尸壳子。</p><p>但是这次她们必须得为弗朗西斯做好后援，免得他像伊利亚一样……</p><p>克劳迪亚听到了风声。</p><p>她快步跑到走廊的窗户前，接着瞪大了眼睛——</p><p>一只红色巨鸟在疗愈院的中心空地徐徐降落，从上面走下一群背着物资、黑发黑眼的人。</p><p> </p><p>弗洛西亚已然入夜，而城中依旧一片混乱。马铃薯僵尸的根须与弗洛西亚原生植物的枝条藤蔓在地面与建筑物间此起彼伏地生长抽动，半空中还闪耀着火光，并回荡着费里西安诺因建筑遭到破坏而心疼的哭声。</p><p>“这不就是烤土豆嘛！”安东尼奥无奈道，他脸上有一道划痕，不过那不是路德维希的根须造成，而是罗维诺刚刚用藤蔓将他拽出土豆根须包围网的时候刮破的。那道伤口迅速消失了——不知躲在哪里只闻其声不见其人的费里西安诺用疗愈魔法治好了它。安东尼奥一挥斧头，在空中划出两个火圈朝路德维希套去，然后踩着巨大化的树木枝条迅速后撤，避开路德维希的拳风。</p><p>“该死的土豆混蛋！”罗维诺在嚷嚷，“怎么，你觉得只有他配当你的对手吗？你竟然不把我放在眼里？！”</p><p>“罗马诺，他只盯着我是好事——”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”</p><p>“呜，东尼哥哥，我觉得他是在担心你——”</p><p>“你也闭嘴！！！”</p><p>但是罗维诺的言语挑衅并不足以转移马铃薯僵尸路德维希的注意力，他似乎是铁了心要将安东尼奥砸扁。一只普通的马铃薯僵尸从背后偷袭过来时，安东尼奥只来得及放出火焰将它击倒，路德维希趁此机会逼到他身前时他唯有直接用斧头去挡。罗维诺到底不是战斗型人才，尽管他试图操纵枝条挡在路德维希和安东尼奥之间，马铃薯僵尸化的路德维希轻易便撕碎了它们。</p><p>“该死的，该死的，别碰他——”</p><p>路德维希准备掐上安东尼奥脖子的手僵直在了半空。那只手上凝结了一层坚冰——</p><p>弗洛西亚的气温突然降下来了。</p><p>“看来我到的时机刚好呢，”一道轻柔嗓音说，“啊，你好啊，安东尼奥。”</p><p>“喂，布拉金斯基！你是装没看见我吗！”</p><p>冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基站在一座小楼顶端围巾飘飘。他挥手造出一道冰阶，从楼顶一路向下至地面。他无视了罗维诺的指控，而朝低吼着转向自己的马铃薯僵尸路德维希露出微笑。</p><p>“我还是很羡慕贝什米特兄弟的，”伊万自言自语似的说，“虽然都是以土豆作为主要作物，他们的土地还是比我们更适合种土豆呢。”</p><p>他依然微笑着，甜丝丝的声音却变得冷硬了。</p><p>“我倒想知道，生命力再强的土豆，能不能在莫斯科瓦极北的冻土长出来呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊，南下去弗洛西亚，然后再到马特里特！”阿尔弗雷德说，“原来弗洛西亚和马特里特在巴尔林南边啊！”</p><p>“不信你自己查地图……”弗洛林·迈尔已然气息奄奄。他依旧跪着，手还被绳子吊在横梁上，头垂在一边颇像个吊死鬼。一只莫奇莫里趴在他低垂的头颅上啃他的头发，而地面上一群莫奇莫里围绕着他弹跳尖啸。</p><p>迈尔刚刚结束了被一群莫奇莫里如海浪般淹没、啃咬、殴打、怼脸、虐待耳膜几个小时的酷刑。</p><p>“你已经知道了一切，总该放开我了吧！”他悲愤道。</p><p>“哦，我不知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟你是个邪恶的魔法使啊。不过刚才的奥义持续使用确实不太人道，我想想……”</p><p>他打了个响指。“嘿孩子们，过来听我的点子！”</p><p>五分钟后，阿尔弗雷德哼着他之前听伊万轻声唱过的北国小调离开了地下室，一群莫奇莫里蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他身后。他哼跑调了，伴随着地下室传来的惨叫完全屠戮了曲子本身的优美。</p><p>在地下室中，被阿尔弗雷德留下的部分莫奇莫里们融合黏连组成了两个人型。与最初袭击花园的莫奇莫里巨人不同，这只是两个成年人体型的莫奇莫里人，保留了腹肌但是没有脖子，且脑袋比起原型更像个巨大子弹头。</p><p>这两个莫奇莫里人正在弗洛林·迈尔眼前互相配合，大跳热舞。</p><p>“我看看，机关枪，火箭弹，手枪，弹夹……”阿尔弗雷德掰着指头数，“子弹总会用完的，嗯，把手套和地板刷也带上好了，要不要带平底锅呢？”</p><p>半小时后，全副武装的战斗女仆阿尔弗叉着腰站在柯克兰庄园的花园里。他没被留在地下室的莫奇莫里宠物们聚在一起增殖、蠕动、融合着——</p><p>化为了一个三米高的莫奇莫里巨人。</p><p>“好极了，就是这样！”阿尔弗雷德欢呼着直接蹦上了莫奇莫里巨人的肩头，他举着一张地图手指前方，激情宣告，“出发吧！目标弗洛西亚，全速冲刺——”</p><p>就算后援团不给他派直升机，战斗女仆也有别的办法赶到战场！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 当疗愈系魔法使突破常规地思考</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伊万·布拉金斯基首次发现疗愈系魔法使除了疗愈还有别的用法，而战斗女仆阿尔弗正逐渐接近他最喜欢的北方人。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>系统提示斯捷潘·布拉金斯基：您没有预定的快乐助攻王耀已上线。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基端坐在治疗室中的一把椅子上，抱着双臂一动不动，宛若一座静默的雕塑。维持疗愈法阵的疗愈系魔法学徒又换了一班，斯捷潘暗金色的眼睛扫过他们每一个人的脸。唯有此时，他才有些后悔自己对疗愈系魔法了解甚少；如果这些学徒中有人心怀不轨……</p><p>这种多疑根植在布拉金斯基的血脉中，他想。他们的父亲也是如出一辙。</p><p>但是那个躺在法阵中央不肯睁开眼的混账却不一样。</p><p>伊利亚的眼睛总让斯捷潘想到火焰——明亮的、炽烈的，会将周围一切甚至眼睛的主人烧尽的火焰。他并不喜欢那样的火焰。</p><p>可是此刻斯捷潘却那么想看到那双眼睛。</p><p>他模模糊糊地想起或许他该去寻找伊利亚失落的心脏，但那小混蛋在巴尔林东奔西跑那么久，他的心脏到底会掉在哪里？</p><p>那颗心脏还完好无损吗？</p><p>治疗室的门砰的一声开了。斯捷潘条件反射地绷直了脊背，室内的金属物品嗡嗡作响。</p><p>“你们几个让开，”疗愈系魔法使克劳迪亚·温克勒说，“我要试试这个新的办法。”</p><p>“你指的是什么？”斯捷潘皱眉。</p><p>“东之国的王耀先生带来了一件道具，”克劳迪亚简短道，“它可以暂时替代……病人身上缺失的东西。当然，您作为家属有权利决定是否要使用它。”</p><p>黑发黑眼的东方人从她身后探出头，对斯捷潘挥了挥手：“你好，布拉金斯基。”</p><p>“你想给我弟弟用什么？”斯捷潘依旧冷着脸。</p><p>克劳迪亚已经遣散了其他魔法使和学徒，亲自走上前看顾法阵。王耀于是走到面色苍白、眼下阴影浓重的金属系魔法使跟前，捧出一样精巧的似球形黄铜色物体。那物体在王耀的掌心中微微跳动着，斯捷潘的瞳孔放大了一些。</p><p>“这是个老物件了，我带上它不过是为了以防万一，没想到真用得上，”东之国的仙术使柔声解释，“神代末尾传下来的机关，属于高等仙术的产物。那时候我们还能做出与人类别无二致的人偶……”</p><p>“你要把给人偶用的零件用到我弟弟身上？”</p><p>“只是用作暂时的心脏替代品还是没问题的。至少聊胜于无。”王耀看向法阵上昏迷不醒的好友。</p><p>斯捷潘平复了一下呼吸：“你想要什么？”</p><p>王耀歪了一下头，似乎不明白他在说什么。这动作让他几乎看起来就是个少年了。</p><p>“神代流传下来的道具都是无价之宝，你把这个给伊廖沙，想从我们这里得到什么？”斯捷潘盯着他古井似的眼睛。</p><p>王耀笑了：“嗯……为了我的朋友能活着？说实话，就当这是我为以前给他带来的麻烦做个补偿吧。我是为了他，又不是为了你。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰刚把林晓梅送到佩斯特就被赶了出去。</p><p>佩斯特温泉充沛的土地上有数条水龙咆哮翻转——水系魔法使伊丽莎白·海德薇莉操纵着它们追逐马铃薯僵尸们，将僵尸方阵冲得七零八落。马铃薯僵尸们在水中挣扎，“马——铃——薯——”的凄绝叫喊不绝于耳。同为水系魔法使的林晓梅踏着水花奔到伊丽莎白身边：“丽兹，情况怎么样？你不是真的想淹死这些人吧？”</p><p>伊丽莎白打了个响指，地底喷出一股强劲泉水，将一只马铃薯僵尸冲上了天。“嗨，梅——我们还没完全控制住这些僵尸，但是有你帮忙应该效率会提高不少。以及他们不会淹死。”</p><p>气温骤然下降，一股寒气弥散开来。裹挟着大量马铃薯僵尸的巨浪冻住了——马铃薯僵尸们也因此被困在其中动弹不得，甚至连“马铃薯”都喊不出来了。</p><p>亚瑟向自己所感知到的魔力来源抬起头，便看到不远处的塔顶上站着一位铂金长发、冰蓝眼瞳、肤色雪白的姑娘。</p><p>“娜塔莉亚？”林晓梅说，“你也来帮丽兹了？”</p><p>“我只是想去找哥哥，”冰系魔法使嗓音低沉，“但是居然在这里碰上这些烦人的东西。”</p><p>她挥舞手臂，又冻住了十几只马铃薯僵尸。</p><p>林晓梅笑道：“如果娜塔莉亚是火系魔法使，咱们就能做出大陆上最大的一锅水煮土豆了吧。”她随即也开始吟唱咒语。</p><p>“好了，柯克兰，”伊丽莎白对亚瑟呼喊道，“你也看到了，这里没你们男人什么事！赶快去帮罗德里赫，除非你想呛几口水！”</p><p> </p><p>黎明已至。在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的领地卢泰西亚，一个名叫西蒙的小男孩已经出了家门。他住在乡下，每天要走很远的路程才能赶到学校。</p><p>他尚不知晓，这个清晨会改变他的人生。</p><p>西蒙经过枯黄的草垛时，一个裙摆飘飘的身影从草垛后窜了出来。男孩吓得大叫起来，却被一只手捂上了嘴巴。</p><p>“嘿，抱歉，我不是故意吓到你的，”裙摆飘飘的人说，西蒙发觉“她”有一双湛蓝而友善的眼睛，还戴着白色的蕾丝发圈，“只是有点事想问你。”</p><p>西蒙颤巍巍地点了点头，于是他的嘴得到了自由。“您、您想问什么，小姐？”</p><p>“我不是小姐，”裙摆飘飘、戴着白色蕾丝发圈还有一双蓝眼睛的人说，“我是战斗女仆。”</p><p>“抱歉，您想问什么，战斗女仆小姐？”</p><p>“我不是——好吧，算了，”战斗女仆叹了口气，“我就是想问一下，哪边是南。”</p><p>西蒙愣了一会儿，才迟疑地抬起手指向了南边：“那儿。”</p><p>“你确定吗？这可是生死攸关的大事！”</p><p>西蒙撇了撇嘴：“我都在这里生活十一年了，当然分得清东西南北！你到南边想干什么？”</p><p>战斗女仆眨了下眼睛，露出一个微笑：“当然是做个英雄，去救我爱的人们了！”</p><p>“她”打了个呼哨。西蒙惊恐地看见一个有着圆脑袋的白色巨人从草垛后探出了身子，伸长手臂，而战斗女仆径直一蹦，跳到了白色巨人的手臂上。“她”就这样被白色巨人公主抱着，笑容无比灿烂，指向西蒙刚才指出的方向：“来吧孩子们！胜利属于我们！”</p><p>当战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与他的莫奇莫里巨人朝弗洛西亚冲刺时，他没有想到，莫奇莫里的白色身影在为他指路的小男孩脑海里留下了不可磨灭的烙印；十二年后，当一款名为“白团团”的系列产品风靡整个黑塔利亚大陆时，他更不会想到，这与他“拯救”亚蒂和万尼亚的路上在卢泰西亚做的那个小小停留有什么关系。</p><p> </p><p>在更靠南的弗洛西亚，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯硬是把安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多拽离了与马铃薯僵尸版本的路德维希战斗的现场。</p><p>“等等，罗维——让伊万一个人对付他可不太厚道啊！”</p><p>罗维诺翻了个白眼：“你是不是蠢？你留在这里是想把他的冰都融化吗？再说我弟弟不还在那里看着呢！”</p><p>附近的地面在伊万的魔法作用下覆盖上了厚实的冰层，路德维希的两条腿被冻在地上。他们都不知道费里西安诺在哪里——这位疗愈系魔法使隐匿和逃跑的能力就像他疗愈的能力一样高明，甚而更佳。</p><p>此时，费里西安诺为了避开地上的冰层正蹲在一处香肠铺的案板上，拼命往嘴里塞熟香肠补充体力，眼睛还紧紧盯着对峙的双方，随时准备帮伊万疗伤。然而他的注意力却总被路德维希背上那个巨大的长方形土块所吸引——那到底是什么？路德维希为什么要背着它？</p><p>路德维希低吼着，似乎想靠蛮力挣脱束缚自己的冰层。他腿上的冰出现了龟裂。</p><p>“你要是想断两条腿我倒是不介意，”伊万说，“反正是你自找的。”</p><p>费里西安诺打了个哆嗦，差点噎到。他觉得鼻子有点酸：路德维希是他的朋友，他不希望他受伤，可是除此之外，他们该怎么阻止路德维希呢？</p><p>难道没有帮路德恢复正常的办法了吗？</p><p> </p><p>克劳迪亚、王耀和王耀的一名学徒围绕在疗愈法阵周围。斯捷潘站在一旁，注视着他们将王耀带来的机关心脏小心翼翼地置入伊利亚胸口的空洞里，没有注意到自己的手已经握成了拳头，指甲掐进肉里。</p><p>克劳迪亚抬头看向他的时候额前已经布满汗珠。“很顺利。”她简短道。</p><p>斯捷潘默默长出了一口气，此时他才发觉自己一直屏着呼吸。直到他终于从克劳迪亚口中听到这三个字，来自北之国的领主才能开始思考“伊利亚”以外的事情：巴尔林的僵尸潮，巴尔林失守的边境，蔓延的僵尸病毒。</p><p>当然，还有重伤了他弟弟的罪魁祸首。</p><p>他注视着伊利亚。伊利亚仍然没有恢复意识的迹象，脸色也没有明显好转——但话说回来，一个布拉金斯基的脸色又能好到哪去呢？</p><p>“但是，”王耀补充，“这毕竟只是暂时的方案。如果找不到原有的心脏，或者如果原有的心脏——”</p><p>斯捷潘抬起手示意他不用再说。“好好照顾他。”他低声道，朝治疗室的门口走去。</p><p>“布拉金斯基先生，你要去哪里？”克劳迪亚问。</p><p>“做我该做的事。”</p><p>王耀抬起眉毛：“你确定吗？别怪我说话难听，伊廖沙情况稳定了一些没错，但是这东西我很久没用过了，万一出了什么事呢？你又该怎么办？”</p><p>斯捷潘的脚步顿住了，他的身影似乎摇晃了一下。</p><p>“我一定会让伤他的人付出代价，”他说，“然后——”</p><p>他停住不说了。</p><p>金属系魔法使的身影消失后，王耀对着昏迷中的伊利亚轻轻叹了口气：“这一股子要殉情的味儿从伦蒂尼恩都能闻见！听见没，伊廖沙？你可得努力别死了，不然这怕是要一尸两命啊。”</p><p>他的学徒说：“师父，你这用词是不是不太对劲。”</p><p> </p><p>张牙舞爪的根须被冰冻住，伊万·布拉金斯基轻轻用手指一弹，它们便碎裂了，化作冰晶与雪花散于风中。</p><p>“冻土果然种不出土豆啊。”冰系魔法使叹息道。他站立在空中自己凝结出的冰阶上，俯视着下方马铃薯僵尸版本的路德维希。</p><p>路德维希怒视着伊万。他通过锲而不舍地以拳击打腿上覆盖的冰壳而终于脱离了被冻在地面上动弹不得的境地，却依然无法攻击到冰系魔法使。伊万一直同他保持着距离，并通过不断制造冰阶移动着使他难以用根须瞄准——而能够接近他的根须也被尽数冻住粉碎了。</p><p>何况和之前孤军奋战的伊利亚不同，伊万还有帮手。每当有根须从他的视野盲点接近，神出鬼没的费里西安诺就会高声提醒他；而由于伊万至今没有受到任何皮肉伤，用不上他的疗愈魔法，这位疗愈系魔法使竟然换了一种途径帮忙：在伊万于冰阶上漫步时，他朝冰系魔法使扔了一大块奶酪和一整只火腿！</p><p>“没有伏特加吗？”冰系魔法使不无遗憾地问。</p><p>“这里是弗洛西亚啊！”转移位置以免被路德维希判断出藏身地狙击的费里西安诺回答，“葡萄酒倒是有……啊不对，葡萄酒都洒了！”他的声音染上了哭腔。</p><p>伊万耸耸肩膀。当他一只手举着奶酪和火腿啃、另一只手抬起朝路德维希发射冰棱时，路德维希的吼叫分贝提高了一整个层级。</p><p> </p><p>“柯克兰先生！”</p><p>“没事，”亚瑟抬手捂住被马铃薯僵尸投掷的尖锐石块击中的右眼，鲜血自他掌下流出，但碧绿的光芒同样在掌下流转，“区区一只眼而已！”</p><p>他空余的一只手五指张开，每根指尖都环绕着一个微型法阵。亚瑟抬手一甩，这五个微型法阵如飞镖般甩出，在空中扩展变大，牢牢套住了几十只马铃薯僵尸！</p><p>温多博纳的领主罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦两手在空中摆动，宛如指挥家指挥乐团，在他周身无数乐器漂浮着发出尖锐声响，声波攻击下马铃薯僵尸们东倒西歪。</p><p>“怎么能说是‘区区一只眼’，那可是你的眼睛啊！”他抱怨道。</p><p>亚瑟用完好的眼睛翻了个白眼：“那好吧，我刚才用一个基础的术式将这只伤眼的状态固定在了受到伤害的那个时间点——”</p><p>“请用一般人可以听懂的方式解释！”</p><p>“——止血成功了，而且它暂时不会恶化或者发炎。”</p><p>罗德里赫与基尔伯特同为风系魔法师，特化的方向却全然不同。比起基尔伯特那种以风为刃、直来直去的攻击方式，罗德里赫更擅长通过风制造音高和分贝等级繁多的乐音，击破对手的心理防线（基尔伯特对此的评价是：“不就是烦死对手吗！”）。亚瑟刚进入温多博纳时险些两耳流血，好在罗德里赫出于感谢他来助战的心理替他下了个乐音屏蔽咒。</p><p>温多博纳的战斗型魔法使数量过少，导致这里的僵尸潮久久无法得到控制。亚瑟已经消耗了不少道具和魔力，只靠一只眼睛更是让判别战况变得更为困难。全领域精通的魔法使暗暗咬紧了牙关，若此时能有任何支援——</p><p>在罗德里赫恢弘的乐声中，响起了一阵不和谐的“哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒”。</p><p>“哎哟，亚蒂你怎么回事，一把年纪了还抛媚眼？！”</p><p>一个身穿黑色女仆裙、头戴白色蕾丝发箍的金发小伙子两手各持一把机关枪，重重落进了马铃薯僵尸堆里！</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟大吼，“你在这里干什么！”</p><p>“当然是来做拯救你们的英雄啦！”阿尔弗雷德愉快地一甩裙摆，抬腿踹飞了一只张牙舞爪的马铃薯僵尸。“我的工资还没结呢，你可别想赖！”</p><p> </p><p>冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基与马铃薯僵尸版本的路德维希·贝什米特的战斗从深夜进行到白日，已然陷入了僵局。虽然伊万通过制造冰阶、冻结根须的方式躲避了路德维希的攻击，但这也意味着他不得不耗费多于他所希望的魔力与精力在较为简单、攻击性不强的魔术上，而分不出时间进行咏唱，使用能够给路德维希造成实质伤害的大型魔术。</p><p>“伊万！伊万！”费里西安诺叫着他的名字，“你能不能把路德背上那个土块弄下来？”</p><p>“什么？”伊万皱了下眉头。他仍忙着与路德维希的根须作斗争，无暇分辨疗愈系魔法使的位置。</p><p>“我刚才用魔力探知了一下，”费里西安诺说，“那里面裹着个人！”</p><p>伊万手下的动作一顿。</p><p>费里西安诺哀求道：“拜托了，这可能很重要！我会帮你引开他的注意的！”</p><p>“你打算怎么——”</p><p>然后，伊万第一次看到了费里西安诺的身影。毫无战斗力可言的疗愈系魔法使爬到了一座距离路德维希近得极为危险的小矮楼的顶部——怀里还抱着一大筐番茄！</p><p>他抓起一只番茄，在手中掂了几下，用力深呼吸，接着大喊着“罗——马——”将番茄狠狠朝着路德维希扔了过去！</p><p>那只番茄正中路德维希的脸，红色的果肉汁液糊住了路德维希的眼睛。</p><p>“罗马！罗马！罗马！”费里西安诺尖叫着继续扔着番茄，每一只都给路德维希增加一层目障！</p><p>感谢伊万近来在柯克兰庄园汲取的经验，这奇异的景象仅仅让他呆愣了三秒钟。他从空中的冰阶上一跃而下，冲到捂着脸咆哮着来回转圈的路德维希背后，双手抓住那巨大的土块，再次用上了分开斗殴的斯捷潘和伊利亚的力气，生生把土块从路德维希背上拔了下来！</p><p>路德维希发出了震天吼叫。</p><p>伊万立刻退后，脚跟触地凝结出冰层帮助自己快速离开路德维希手臂的攻击范围。眼周糊着番茄残体的路德维希比先前更加骇人，他双拳捶地，使根须破土而出攻向正和他拉开距离的伊万，然而这些根须在伊万用土块挡住自己的时候停止了攻击。路德维希抹了一把脸上的番茄，看着手掌上的红色汁液，似乎刚刚意识到袭击了自己的是什么。</p><p>他盯住了还呆立在附近楼顶、怀里抱着番茄筐的费里西安诺。</p><p>“你怎么敢！！！”</p><p>“说、说话了？”费里西安诺张大了嘴，“路德，路德，是我，你能认出——”</p><p>“你竟敢用这邪恶的作物袭击我？！！”路德维希用他胀大了几倍的拳头捶上了费里西安诺所在的小矮楼。“番茄是吾等最大的敌人！！！”他每说一个单词就捶一拳，“若非番茄，马铃薯怎会沦落至此！！！”</p><p>如果不是小楼的外壁出现了明显的裂缝，伊万可能会因为路德维希的发言笑一会儿。感觉到脚下结构摇摇欲坠的费里西安诺嗷地叫出了声，而伊万咒骂了一声，将刚缴获的土块随手往地上一扔，朝疗愈系魔法使冲了过去——</p><p>费里西安诺紧紧抱着番茄筐闭上了眼睛，但预料中的疼痛没有袭来——他只是觉得屁股底下非常冷。</p><p>他睁开眼睛。</p><p>他发现自己正身处与水上游乐园的滑梯十分相似的巨型管道中下滑，只除了这管道近乎透明——它是由极厚的冰凝结而成的，散落的砖块甚至无法在他头顶的管壁上砸出裂缝。</p><p>“哇哦。”</p><p>他平缓地从管道的出口滑了出来，就连怀里的番茄都完好无损。费里西安诺拍拍屁股站起来，正准备向伊万赞美他的创意——</p><p>却看到伊万大衣上沾着灰尘，染着血迹，额前有鲜血低落。他两手掐着路德维希的脖子，但路德维希制造出的一条根须也穿透了伊万的肩膀。</p><p>“伊万！”</p><p>“我把伤口冻上了，”冰系魔法使头也不回地说，“暂时应该变不成土豆。——贝什米特，我现在可真的有点生气了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“就你的表现来看，柯克兰先生，我不得不说，父母在孩子面前的表现欲确实很强。”罗德里赫推了推眼镜。</p><p>他已经停止了奏乐。在两位魔法使和一位战斗女仆面前，已经没有任何一只马铃薯僵尸仍站立着。</p><p>亚瑟心虚地咳嗽了一声：“我只不过是因为太久不战斗有点不熟练，慢慢找回了感觉而已！怎么可能是为了在那小子面前表现！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德大笑出声：“可不是吗，你前几天才闪了腰呢！”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！！！”</p><p>罗德里赫叹了口气：“无论如何，这次若不是有二位相助，温多博纳确实危险了。不过，我还要查看一下是否仍有残余的……僵尸。何况柯克兰先生需要治疗。”</p><p>“我送你去吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟我还是你的女仆嘛。”</p><p>亚瑟摆了摆手哼了一声：“我伤的是眼又不是腿！你以为我看不出来你就是想去找那个只会玩儿冰的北方人？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德捏着裙摆扭捏了一下：“但是我不想因为他忽略妈咪嘛。”</p><p>罗德里赫肉眼可见地后仰了一下，亚瑟则满脸通红：“少胡说八道！臭小子，还不快滚！”</p><p>“那你先告诉我去弗洛西亚怎么走——”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不出意外的话……还有超长的一章就能完结了（立flag)</p><p>剧情节奏已经完全乱了啦（哭）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 是战斗女仆，也是心之捕手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>战斗女仆，是一个俘获人心的职业。</p><p>有的人昏倒了，有的人收获了爱情，有的人既昏倒了又收获了爱情。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>迫害亚瑟和斯捷潘超开心（跳跳）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维诺和安东尼奥领着一群魔法使和魔法学徒们清理在弗洛西亚游荡的马铃薯僵尸。由于感染源路德维希被困在市内，弗洛西亚的僵尸潮不算特别严重。</p><p>“还有没有？嗯？还有没有？”罗维诺踩在一截粗壮的树根上嚷嚷，“一群土豆跑到植物系魔法使面前嚣张，早了两百年呢！”</p><p>空气中弥散着烤土豆的香气，安东尼奥擦了一把后颈的汗水，体贴地没有指出大部分马铃薯僵尸是在他火焰魔法的炙烤下丧失了行动力。他对罗维诺笑了笑：“合作的效率就是高，对吧？不过，保险起见还是再检查一——”</p><p>“马——铃——薯——！”</p><p>两位魔法使不约而同地睁大了眼睛。只见一部分趴在地上没有被烧过的马铃薯僵尸颤巍巍地爬了起来，但他们并没有攻击罗维诺和安东尼奥，而是整齐划一地朝某个方向开始奔跑。大地震动着，一波魔法使们还没来得及清理的落单马铃薯僵尸也从四面八方涌来了！</p><p>“这是去市内的方向！”罗维诺立刻辨认了出来，“难道他们要去支援贝什米特？”</p><p>“在这里拦住他们！”安东尼奥果断道。他两手持斧在空中挥动——</p><p>“哇哦，这斧头真帅啊！”一个欢快的声音说。</p><p>安东尼奥划出的两个火圈形状歪了，好在它们还是准确地击中了数只马铃薯僵尸。火系魔法使向声音的来源转过头——</p><p>便看见一个身穿黑色女仆裙和高跟靴，头戴白色蕾丝发圈，还戴着眼镜的金发蓝眼的年轻小伙。</p><p>他左手一把机关枪，右手一把地板刷。</p><p>还被一个三四米高的，有一只圆滚滚脑袋的白色筋肉巨人抱在怀里。</p><p>“变态啊！”罗维诺脱口而出。</p><p>“不是变态，”金发小伙纠正，“是战斗女仆！你们知不知道伊万·布拉金斯基在哪里？北方人，大高个，皮肤特别白，眼睛特别漂亮，笑起来特别可爱的那个？”</p><p>罗维诺打了个寒噤：“你说的是布拉金斯基？！”</p><p>“我好像见过你，”安东尼奥说，“你是不是亚瑟收养的——”</p><p>“我是战斗女仆哦！”金发小伙笑得灿烂。“所以伊万在哪？英雄来救他了！”</p><p>罗维诺默默指向了伊万、费里西安诺和路德维希所在战场的方位。</p><p>“啊哟，果然这些土豆人都往一个方向跑是有原因的！”金发小伙用手肘捅了一下白色筋肉巨人的肩膀，“咱们快去吧！”然后他又对罗维诺和安东尼奥露出一个牙齿闪亮的笑容，“这边就交给你们啦！”</p><p> </p><p>费里西安诺傻眼了。</p><p>他不知道局面是怎么变成这样的。</p><p>冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基，和马铃薯僵尸版本的土系魔法使路德维希·贝什米特，似乎已经基本忘记了自己魔法使和僵尸魔法使的身份，而陷入了一场近战肉搏。</p><p>马铃薯僵尸化的路德维希体型变大了很多，但是伊万并没有陷入下风。他一个背摔将路德维希狠狠砸在地面上，趁着体型巨大的马铃薯僵尸头子还在犯懵，抬起靴子毫不留情地踩上他的后脑。而路德维希也没有善罢甘休，就地翻滚一圈，伸出一只巨大的马铃薯手握上伊万的脚腕要将他也带倒。他们两个随之在地面上扭打起来——</p><p>费里西安诺本想查看一下伊万从路德维希背上扒下来的土块里裹着的那个人的情况，但眼下的战况不允许他分散注意。他紧张地注视着路德维希和伊万，随时准备着使用疗愈魔法给伊万疗伤。他很是担心伊万肩膀上之前被路德维希的马铃薯根须穿透的地方，但远距离下他无法探知伤口的情况。</p><p>“马——铃——薯——”</p><p>费里西安诺打了个激灵，接着瞪大了眼睛。为数不少的马铃薯僵尸从四面八方赶来了！</p><p>伊万也注意到了它们的到来。他朝路德维希的下巴上揍了一拳，腾出一只手打算对赶来的僵尸们释放冰冻魔法，但或许是那一拳的力气不够，路德维希并没有丧失行动能力，而是借机卡住了伊万的脖子！</p><p>费里西安诺大喊：“不，不要，路德——”</p><p>“放开他！！！”</p><p>费里西安诺只感到阳光消失了一瞬。他抬起头，便看到一个腿部肌肉十分强健的——</p><p>不知是没穿裤子也没长某个器官，还是单纯穿着白色紧身衣的巨人，从他头顶跃过。</p><p>下一秒，他就看到路德维希飞出去了。</p><p>“咳……阿尔……弗雷德？”</p><p>“别勉强自己说话，”阿尔弗雷德挡在半跪在地面上的伊万前头，一手火箭筒，一手地板刷，裙摆飘飘，“你预订的战斗女仆来救场了，万尼亚！”</p><p>“我没有预订过这种服务，”伊万捂着脖子，将围巾重新围好，“而且，你刚刚是不是被公主抱——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德发出爽朗大笑：“没关系，这次服务是免费的！呐哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>伊万说：“那个莫奇莫里巨人刚才抱着——”</p><p>“呐哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“他是不是想让你别问了？”费里西安诺猜测道，“哎哟，你好啊。你叫什么名字？”</p><p>白色的、圆脑袋的巨人不知何时已经退到了他身边，抄着双手怜爱地注视着战斗女仆和冰系魔法使。</p><p>“机关枪子弹打完了，还剩这只火箭筒，”阿尔弗雷德举起手中的热兵器，“但实在不行还有地板刷！地板刷断了我还有拳头！”</p><p>白色巨人适时发出一声尖啸。</p><p>“孩子们，你们对付那些僵尸，”阿尔弗雷德举起地板刷直指刚被他踹出去正艰难爬起来的路德维希，“这胖子敢伤害你们的妈咪，爹地跟他拼了！”</p><p>伊万说：“我什么时候成了他们的妈咪？！”</p><p>费里西安诺本想问“孩子们”指的是谁，但他随即便看到身旁的白色巨人逐渐融化，分裂成无数长着湛蓝眼睛、眼睛周围有矩形黑框还顶着金色呆毛的白色团子，表面浮现着青筋，怒吼着朝四周的马铃薯僵尸们扑了上去！</p><p> </p><p>“你们什么时候要的孩子？”费里西安诺一边紧急处理伊万肩膀上的被根须穿透的伤口一边问。</p><p>“那些东西和我没关系，”伊万说，“纯粹是阿尔弗雷德闯出的祸。”</p><p>“原来他叫阿尔弗雷德！恭喜你们，”费里西安诺笑眯眯道，“但是，即使是对收养的孩子也要表现出足够的爱才行呀！”</p><p>“我都说了那些玩意儿和我没关系！”</p><p>费里西安诺观察着伤口，神情严肃了起来：“不过，我们得尽快送你去疗愈院。这伤口需要彻底净化，而且你失去的血液可没法靠我紧急处理解决。”</p><p>伊万摇了摇头，看向阿尔弗雷德：“我不能让他一个人留在这里。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德高举着火箭筒，咧嘴笑着，而路德维希趴在地面上，浑身散发出炭烧土豆的气味。他的手指猛拍上地面，马铃薯根须便从地面的缝隙中生长出来，朝战斗女仆袭去。阿尔弗雷德一甩地板刷，将它们全部缠上了地板刷手柄，接着一使劲，生生扯断了根须！</p><p>这惊险一刻过去后，费里西安诺抚上自己的胸口：“好危险……我也觉得不能这样，如果我留下还能用疗愈魔法支援他。那，先让我处理一下你脖子上的伤口吧——是不是已经有淤青了？”</p><p>伊万抬手挡住了疗愈系魔法使接近自己围巾的手指，摇了摇头。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德又冲路德维希打出一发火箭弹。“你就是僵尸头子吧？怎么样才能解决掉你啊？炸成渣渣吗？哎哟。”</p><p>火箭弹这次没能命中，而路德维希朝他冲了过来，胀大的拳头如两颗铁炮弹向阿尔弗雷德挥出。但战斗女仆反应极快，单手将地板刷往地上一支，撑杆跳般向上跃起，黑色裙摆如花瓣绽放，躲开了路德维希的攻击。随后，他高抬起健壮的腿，高跟靴正中路德维希的面门！</p><p>土豆渣子四溅，路德维希仰面摔在地上，而阿尔弗雷德举起火箭筒近距离冲他壮硕的胸大肌打了一发。“难道要捶成土豆泥才行？”</p><p>路德维希的吼叫变成了嘶嘶声。他的手指颤巍巍地点着地面，土地裂缝中再次生长出根须，但它们过于细弱，根本无法伤及阿尔弗雷德。战斗女仆骑在他身上，似乎真打算把路德维希捶成土豆泥似的，举起双拳持续不断地猛击起来。路德维希全身覆盖的土豆壳子开始崩裂了。</p><p>“不，不，”路德维希听起来像只旧风箱，“绝不能这样结束——”</p><p>“你还想怎么样啊！”一道沙哑却激烈的嗓音大吼道。</p><p>在场的所有人都看向了那道声音的来源——</p><p>只见一个除了脸部全身都覆盖着泥土的男人正朝路德维希跑去！</p><p>“基尔伯特！”费里西安诺大喊。</p><p>“哇，泥人！”阿尔弗雷德大喊。精神冲击下，他出拳的频率加快了！</p><p>“刚才裹在泥块里的人是基尔伯特？”伊万问。</p><p>基尔伯特已经扑到了路德维希身上，替他挨了阿尔弗雷德好几拳。“等一等，我有话要对我弟弟说！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德举起双手耸了耸肩，但他还是压在路德维希肚子上。基尔伯特则揪起路德维希早就失去了背头形状的金发，冲着他的耳朵大喊大叫起来：“你丫在想什么啊路德维希！我都听见了，你居然叫番茄邪恶作物？！土豆收成不好关番茄屁事啊！”</p><p>路德维希说：“但是这不公——”</p><p>“闭嘴听我说！你丫能耐了连哥哥的话都不听了是吧！”</p><p>路德维希呆愣得一动不动。阿尔弗雷德无声地做了个“哇哦”的口型。</p><p>“你听好了，”基尔伯特嗓子有些破音，他贴着路德维希的耳朵咬牙切齿，“贝什米特家的人，不会因为一点挫折就这样怨天怨地的！你有本事自己站起来啊！再说了番茄焗土豆不香吗？你当现在还是四国混战以前啊！今年咱们家状况不好，大不了我腆着脸去找别人借！就算别人比我们幸运又怎么样？你毁了别人能让我们更幸运吗？！”</p><p>路德维希一言不发。接着，眼泪从他脸上簌簌流下。阿尔弗雷德默默地站了起来，路德维希身上的马铃薯壳子裂缝越来越多，阿尔弗雷德悄悄用鞋尖踹了一脚，这层壳子便碎掉了。</p><p> </p><p>费里西安诺，伊万和阿尔弗雷德看着躺在地上昏过去的路德维希和趴在他身上也昏了过去的基尔伯特。</p><p>路德维希身上还有没剥干净的土豆壳子，基尔伯特身上还有没剥干净的泥土壳子。</p><p>莫奇莫里们也从四周弹跳着回到了阿尔弗雷德身边，有的莫奇莫里嘴里还在咀嚼着什么。</p><p>“它们不会变成土豆丸子吗？”伊万问。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德摇头：“不会吧？他们吃了亚瑟做的司康饼都没事。”他双眼上下扫过伊万。“你没事吧？”</p><p>伊万也摇了摇头。紫色的眼眸和湛蓝的眼眸对上了视线，空气中除了烧土豆的气味还有脉脉温情流转。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“怎么样，我是不是挺英雄的？”</p><p>伊万笑了笑：“你简直是傻——”</p><p>他脚底晃了一下，紧张的观战结束后疲劳与失血的效果便找上门来了。伊万只不过是眼前一花的工夫，便感到脚底悬空，阿尔弗雷德一把将他抱了起来！</p><p>费里西安诺说：“哇！”</p><p>伊万惊呆了：“我自己能走！”</p><p>“伤员意见不予接受，一切以医生的说法为准！”阿尔弗雷德说，“对吧医生？”</p><p>“我是疗愈师，不是医生，”费里西安诺声明，“但，嗯，伊万你最好还是接受帮助比较好哦。”</p><p>“好啦，去疗愈院吧，”阿尔弗雷德低头蹭了一下伊万的头顶，“照顾人可是女仆的本职工作！”</p><p>他打了个呼哨，莫奇莫里们再次组成巨人形状，一边一个扛起了昏迷的贝什米特兄弟。伊万捂住了脸——他终于也因为羞耻和疲劳在阿尔弗雷德怀里昏过去了。</p><p> </p><p>伊万醒过来的时候躺在病床上。他试着坐起来，并未感到明显不适。</p><p>接着他就看到了趴在病床边的金色脑袋。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德坐在一只低矮的小板凳上，女仆裙垂落在地板上。他一只手臂下垂接触地面，另一只手臂搁在伊万的病床上支撑着脑袋，黑色泡泡袖紧挨着脸颊。他的蕾丝发圈上沾着点灰尘。火红的夕阳从病房的窗帘缝隙透进来，落在阿尔弗雷德身上，他的金发闪闪发光，脸颊红润得像只苹果。</p><p>伊万露出柔和的微笑，伸手抚摸了一下阿尔弗雷德的头顶。</p><p>“嗯嗯？”阿尔弗雷德哼哼着，湛蓝的眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地睁开，却在发现伊万正瞅着自己的时候立马清醒了，“万尼亚！”</p><p>“你等了多久？”伊万问。</p><p>“呃，不知道，”阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，“几个小时？”</p><p>他的胃适时鸣叫了起来。</p><p>伊万笑出了声：“你该去找点吃的。”</p><p>“你、你居然笑话我！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我可是为了陪你才没吃饭的，你——”</p><p>伊万拉着阿尔弗雷德的领子将他的脑袋拽到自己脸前，然后在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上啄了一口。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德僵硬了。</p><p>“谢谢你。”伊万柔声说。他抬起手腕，发现阿尔弗雷德之前绑上去的蝴蝶结还好好待在那里——看来在以浪漫著称的弗洛西亚，连疗愈师们都很是上道。“你确实，嗯，做了个英雄。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德终于反应过来，摸着嘴唇结结巴巴道：“你你你你你——呃，你这是你们北之国那种表达友情的，还是——”</p><p>伊万盯着他，将绑着蝴蝶结的手腕抬到唇边。“你要是不喜欢，就理解成表达友情的吧。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从小板凳上滑了下来，一屁股跌到了地板上。“嗷！我我我我我当然喜欢了！哈哈哈哈！特别喜欢！我，我，我去给你拿点吃的！”</p><p>他佝偻着身子跑出了病房。伊万摩挲着蝴蝶结笑了。</p><p> </p><p>三天后，战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和冰系魔法使伊万·布拉金斯基抵达了巴尔林。他们收到了亚瑟·柯克兰的消息，通知伊万说他哥哥伊利亚正在巴尔林公立疗愈院接受治疗。</p><p>“嘿亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德跟疗愈院门口来接他们的亚瑟打招呼，“你的眼睛怎么样？怎么还在扮海盗？”</p><p>“好得差不多了，”亚瑟耸了耸肩，他戴着一只眼罩，“只是某些人担心过度不许我摘眼罩而已。”</p><p>“巴尔林情况还好吗？”伊万问。他们三人一起向伊利亚的病房走去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“我们来的路上看到地上都是坑！”</p><p>亚瑟叹息道：“毕竟大部分善后的担子都落在我们这些魔法使头上了。如果你说的是那些坑陷——那是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基干的。他的炼金笼子还真好使，只除了他只管关，不管后续，我们还得把那些笼子撬开，好净化那些僵尸……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德问伊万：“你知道他在说啥吗？”</p><p>伊万耸了耸肩：“回头跟你解释。”</p><p>“——这次弗洛林·迈尔可真是惹出了不小的乱子，”亚瑟抱怨着，“但波诺弗瓦和海德薇莉正负责追捕他的同伙。”</p><p>“用土豆征服大陆，”伊万摇头，“该说他是天真还是可怕呢。”</p><p>“万涅奇卡！！！”</p><p>伊万睁大了眼睛——走廊对面，一位铂金短发的女士正朝他奔跑而来。“冬妮娅姐姐！”</p><p>冬妮娅扑进了他怀里：“万涅奇卡！感谢神明，你终于来了！”</p><p>“真是……真是好久没见了，姐姐，”伊万紧紧搂着她的肩膀，“但是，你在这里做什么？”</p><p>“哦，你也知道我对农作物一直有一手，”冬妮娅笑着说，“正好今年我在南方住的地方多种了不少作物，所以就带它们来支援巴尔林了。而且多巧啊——我发现我能净化从那些僵尸身上剥下来的土豆！这下巴尔林不会饥荒了！”</p><p>伊万眉头舒展：“那可真是太好了。”</p><p>“但是，”冬妮娅的笑容消散，眼眶里逐渐盈满泪水，“我真的很担心。伊廖申卡伤得那么重！他的心脏没有了，只能靠道具维持生命……斯乔普卡一步都不肯离开他，娜塔申卡一直在找那颗心脏却没找到，我真的好担心啊，万涅奇卡——”</p><p>伊万变得面无表情。</p><p>伊万说：“稍等一下。”</p><p>他转身，将两只手搭在走廊的窗台上，深呼吸一次，深呼吸两次，深呼吸三次。</p><p>“放心吧姐姐，我会想办法的，”他柔声对冬妮娅说，接着转向亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，“好了，我们走吧——去看我哥哥。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看向窗外。院子里的花树与灌木凝结上了冰，变成了冰霜花园的模样。</p><p>“你发的信里怎么没说他哥伤得这么重？”他用气声问亚瑟。</p><p>亚瑟耸了耸肩：“你们不是跟贝什米特住在一个疗愈院？我要是说了，贝什米特还能活？”</p><p>“这倒也——”</p><p>“哎呀，柯克兰先生，你怎么又到处乱跑！”</p><p>伊万和阿尔弗雷德顿住了脚步，而亚瑟肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下。一个身穿长衫布鞋、梳着马尾辫的男人从另一边走廊跑来，高喊着：“赶紧过来复查眼睛啦！”</p><p>“你这是过度医疗！”亚瑟蹦了起来就要往反方向跑，“我眼睛明明好得差不多了！”</p><p>“那可不行，这事得听医生的！”王耀猫似的敏捷，几步追上来牢牢扣住了亚瑟的手腕，“那么漂亮的眼睛可要好好珍惜！”</p><p>亚瑟大喊：“你有疗愈师执照吗？！”</p><p>“不要在意这种小事！”王耀宛若一个绑架良家妇女的恶霸，径直揽了金发魔法使的腰就要将他拖走，“而且我做了鱼片粥哦！”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德救我！！！”</p><p>战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德的目光在自己的前监护人兼现任雇主和自己目前供职机构的大股东之间游移，缓缓竖起了大拇指：“亚蒂，祝你幸福。”</p><p>“你个不知感恩的兔崽子——”亚瑟凄厉的喊叫在走廊中回荡。</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基至今没有睁开过眼睛。</p><p>斯捷潘坐在他的病床边，用自己的手覆盖上伊利亚苍白如纸的手背。</p><p>在他们幼时，兄弟两人手牵手明明再自然不过——从什么时候开始，伊利亚连家都不愿回了呢？</p><p>伊利亚离家之前说了什么？</p><p>“你反抗父亲不是因为你厌恶压迫——你只是不喜欢自己被压迫罢了。父亲离开后，你剥削他人却毫无愧疚！”</p><p>或许他们理念上的矛盾确实不可调和，斯捷潘想着，无意识地摩挲伊利亚的手。但他现在不在乎这个。他只希望伊利亚活着。</p><p>斯捷潘在巴尔林游荡了很久都没能找到伊利亚缺失的心脏。娜塔莉亚看不下去他白天在外寻找，晚上又陪在伊利亚身边不肯合眼，硬逼他待在病房里，自己出去找。</p><p>病房的门打开了。斯捷潘皱着眉看向房门，却在看到进来的是伊万时眉目舒展：“万尼亚。”</p><p>“斯乔帕，”伊万回应道，目光先落在伊利亚的脸上，再落在两个哥哥交握的双手上，“伊廖沙他……怎么样？”</p><p>“只能说暂时稳定，”斯捷潘缓缓道，“但如果找不到他的心脏，我们就只能为无可避免的情况做好准备。”</p><p>伊万背靠在门上低头深呼吸。</p><p>“我也来找吧。”他说。</p><p>斯捷潘点了点头。</p><p>“斯乔帕，”伊万又问，“你呢？你怎么样？”</p><p>斯捷潘眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“我会在这里陪着他。”</p><p>无论发生什么。</p><p>病房门掩上后，他抬起伊利亚无知无觉的手，在手背上轻轻吻了一下。</p><p>“……你个小混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德在伊万看望他哥哥的时候老老实实在病房外等着。现在还不是他进入伊万的家庭小圈子的最佳时机。</p><p>而当伊万从病房出来后，他被交付了一个任务：和伊万一起找他哥哥的心。</p><p>“当然，如果你不愿意我也能理解，”伊万勉强地笑着，“毕竟这不是你的义务。”</p><p>“怎么不是？”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“你的事就是我的事。”</p><p>伊万怔怔盯着他，终于露出一个柔软的微笑：“谢谢你，阿尔。”</p><p> </p><p>“小心，这里有个坑。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>“小心，这里的泥土有点滑。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>“小心，这坡有点陡，拉着我的手——”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，”伊万忍无可忍，“你是把我当成了什么柔弱小姐吗？”</p><p>“什么？！我我我我当然没——嗷！”</p><p>伊万目睹着阿尔弗雷德从土坡上滚下去，宛若一只黑色保龄球，滚啊滚啊，一路滚进一道沟里——他无奈地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他们此刻身处巴尔林某个接近边境线的村庄。由于伊利亚当时追赶着马铃薯僵尸化的路德维希，而路德维希一直朝巴尔林边境推进，阿尔弗雷德和伊万认为从边境往回倒推更有可能找到伊利亚的心脏。</p><p>他们闭口不提“如果心脏已经损坏”的可能。</p><p>如果伊万的心没有被焦虑填满，阿尔弗雷德这一路上的“照顾”对他而言倒是颇有娱乐性。这位战斗女仆在刚认识伊万的时候完全没有一点服务精神，却在和伊万确定了恋爱关系的时候有了点女仆样子，不得不说他的职业培训一定出了很大问题。</p><p>“啊！！！”阿尔弗雷德在沟里鬼哭狼嚎，“我屁股底下有东西在动！”</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚睁开了眼睛。</p><p>斯捷潘原先以为是幻觉，但他眨了眨眼，确凿无误——那双苍白脸孔上有两点明亮火焰。</p><p>“伊廖沙？！”斯捷潘的声音颤抖，“伊廖——”</p><p>伊利亚挣脱了被他握着的那只手，然后一个上勾拳正中他下巴。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德从沟里猛弹起来，宛如空中的巨大黑蘑菇，他闭眼大叫着，一个飞腿将“屁股底下在动的东西”踹了出去！</p><p>伊万注视着那东西在空中越飞越高，划出优美的弧线，眼睛睁得不能再大：“神明在上——那是颗心脏！阿尔弗雷德！！！那是伊廖沙的心脏！！！”</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘捂着下巴难以置信地看着伊利亚。他似乎没有完全恢复意识，在病床上急促地喘息颤抖，当斯捷潘忍着疼再次接近想要查看他的情况时，伊利亚一脚踹翻了被子，然后又是一拳挥出，打中了斯捷潘的锁骨！</p><p>深沟中，阿尔弗雷德惨叫着伸出双臂奔跑，试图在心脏落地前接住它。土坡上伊万也奔跑着，追逐那颗心——</p><p>阿尔弗雷德接住了心脏！但不幸的是，与此同时他的高跟靴陷入了沟里的泥土！阿尔弗雷德脚下一滑，心脏脱手，向后再次飞了出去——</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>伊万说：“啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘多了个乌眼青，而伊利亚从病床掉到了地板上。斯捷潘试图按住他，然而伊利亚颤抖得厉害，仿佛在和什么看不见的敌人战斗般拳打脚踢——</p><p>“操，小混蛋你他妈的别再打了！”斯捷潘被踢中侧腰的时候终于忍无可忍，直接扑上去靠体重压住伊利亚，并且伸出手召来了床头的金属输液架，扭成镣铐将伊利亚固定在了地板上！</p><p>“你平白无故发什么疯——”</p><p>病房门开了。“下午好，布拉金斯基，我来看一下机关心脏的情——”</p><p>王耀站在病房门口僵直了。</p><p>还压在伊利亚身上的斯捷潘僵直了。</p><p>被固定在地板上的伊利亚仍急促地喘息着，眼神涣散，神色痛苦。</p><p>王耀抬手堵住了跟在自己身后的学徒的耳朵，并用袖子挡住了学徒的眼睛。</p><p>“斯捷潘·布拉金斯基！”他怒吼道，“你丫禽兽啊！我就不说他是你弟了，他还是个病人呢！！！”</p><p>“我不是——我没——”</p><p>“这种事要讲究两情相悦啊！！！”</p><p>“王耀！”</p><p>王耀绝不闭嘴；王耀悲愤地说：“虽然他对你有非分之想你也不能在他不想要的时候强迫他啊！！！”</p><p>病房里静默了一会儿。伊利亚似乎又昏过去了。</p><p>斯捷潘说：“你说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>尾声</strong>
</p><p>半个月后，伊利亚·布拉金斯基顺利出院。</p><p>期间，斯捷潘一次都没有问过伊万他和他的小男朋友找寻伊利亚的心脏时发生了什么事故，正如伊万一次都没有问过斯捷潘他和伊利亚之间那种诡异的氛围是怎么回事。</p><p>而在伊利亚出院的这一天，布拉金斯基家族的成员们便要一起回到北之国去了。</p><p>“等着吧，”阿尔弗雷德跟伊万说，“等我跟亚蒂结了工资就去找你。王耀说了，我这次的表现够升职到花嫁战斗女仆的级别，”他露齿一笑，“你就等着我穿婚纱风女仆装去找你吧！”</p><p>伊万莞尔一笑：“我很期待哦。”</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰伤感地注视着他养大的孩子和一群北方人混在一起。当阿尔弗雷德穿着女仆裙向他跑来，他错觉中看到了那个五六岁的孩子，手里举着从花园采来的蓝紫色小野花，笑着扑进他怀里——</p><p>“嘿亚蒂，我的工资你是不是该结了？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我得努力给婚礼攒钱呢。”</p><p>亚瑟忍不住翻了个白眼：“你们才在一起多久就想着结婚了？再说，布拉金斯基肯定会负责出钱的，哪用得着你攒！”</p><p>“那可不一样，”阿尔弗雷德骄傲地挺胸，“我要凭自己的本事结婚！”</p><p>“好吧，”亚瑟叹息道，欣慰地看着已经比自己高的阿尔弗雷德，“我猜，孩子长大了，父亲就该放手了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德注视着他：“谢谢你照顾我这么多年，亚蒂。”</p><p>“不过，鉴于你毁了我那么多东西，还玩忽职守擅自离开家，工资该扣还是要扣的。”</p><p>“不！！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟独自回到了柯克兰庄园。</p><p>没有人会再毁掉他的花园，没有人会再把他的墙纸打得满是坑洞。他不会再被清晨的打斗声吵醒，不会再被赶出自己的厨房。</p><p>柯克兰庄园什么时候变得这么空旷了呢？</p><p>亚瑟听到了门铃声。</p><p>一种难以言喻的期待涌入他的心房，也许是阿尔弗雷德回来了，甚至也许是伊万回来了，即使是这两个麻烦精，亚瑟都愿意好好给他们泡杯茶——</p><p>门口站着一个身穿女仆裙，用鲜红蝴蝶结绑着马尾辫的东方人。</p><p>“您好，柯克兰先生，”王耀笑得和熙，“鉴于您的战斗女仆阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯因故升职并申请了调职，为了弥补您的损失，战斗女仆后援团决定派出我来接替阿尔弗雷德的职务。”</p><p>“你不要过来啊————————”</p><p>凄厉的惨叫在柯克兰庄园久久回荡。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>